Scenes From a Marriage
by gjoni
Summary: First posted on the legendary, now defunct, GG fanfic site Black & White & Read during the first run of the series, around season five or six. I was lately asked about this story and so decided to re-post here for the new fans of the show, who've joined along the years since the show has ended. It needs re-editing, so I'll try to upload a chapter a week. I hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Gilmore Girls_ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

Scenes From A Marriage  
by: gjoni

Part 1 — Prologue

It was a bright, sunny Sunday morning at the end of June. Lorelai was coming out of the upstairs bathroom wearing a faded pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She had her black plastic - rimmed glasses on, giving her eyes a much-needed rest from her contacts. She heard the phone ring and ran to the bedroom to reach it.

"Hello," she answered, falling on the bed.

"They sent samples of five different kinds of snow flakes! I need you to come over right now and choose!"

"Hi, Mom."

"Lorelai, I don't have time for this. I need to place an order for the snow flakes, so you must decide today!"

"Mom, I know what kind of flakes I want."

"Really, you do? How can you know? You haven't even seen the samples yet!"

"I want the sugar — coated frosted ones."

"Lorelai, this is serious. You need the right snowflakes. Do you want every guest to notice they are fake."

"Only those who are sober and sane," she sighed. "Mom, they are fake! Choose any of the five, they are not real. Besides, isn't each snowflake supposed to be unique? They should have sent you 5 million samples!"

"Lorelai."

"Mom, The wedding's in August, one of the hottest months of the year. Even if we get the big chill or if the Rockies blow over here, well, it's not time for the winter Olympics. So, I need you to reconsider. You're not going to make the guests show up in snow suits are you?"

"Lorelai, don't be silly. It's going to be extremely hot. I still do not, for the life of me, understand who in their right mind sets a wedding outside in August"

"Well, good thing we'll have all that snow to cool everyone off with. Mom, I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Really, Lorelai, we need to decide."

"Just toss them all in the air, I choose tails. Bye," Lorelai hung up, and sighed again, shaking her head in disbelief.

She came downstairs, mumbling to herself and entered the living room.

"I swear, if I don't show up at the wedding, look for me under a pile of fake snow," she said flopping down onto the sofa where Luke was already waiting for her, leafing through a manual to the new camcorder they had jointly purchased. "I've already read that," she pointed at the booklet.

"Your mother?" he frowned placing the manual on the coffee table.

"Hmm. It was easier when she hated us all and pretended she wanted nothing to do with us. Now, remind me again, why did you have to go and make me change all that? Your fault, so, I've decided," she paused. "You're going to choose the snow flakes with her!" She leaned against the armrest opposite from Luke and spread her long legs across the sofa, landing her socked feet on his left thigh. Luke started to gently massage her feet in response to that last comment.

They were going to have a talk. THE TALK. Lorelai was holding a yellow writing pad and a pencil. The coffee table in front of them had a stack of five videos from the previous evening's movie night. Actually, aborted movie night. They had both been so tired that the minute the first cassette was inserted Luke's eyes were already shut, the popcorn bowl nearly slipping out of his hands. So, Lorelai silently turned everything off, tugged Luke out of the sofa and dragged them both up to their bedroom. Luke barely managed to undress himself, murmuring a drowsy good night then falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillows. Lorelai had nearly fallen asleep brushing her teeth. They had both slept in and were ready to continue their busy weekend.

Lorelai tapped her pencil on the writing pad. "So, I made this list," she said looking at the pad.

"A list. Rory sure is rubbing off on you. This should make her proud," Luke smirked.

"Yes, well we seem to have this mutual thing going on. She gives me life lessons, like lists are not as evil as they seem to be and child birth is so painful that you could get dental work done at the same time and you wouldn't feel a thing." Luke was nodding at Lorelai, giving her a concerned look, yet still patiently listening.

She continued. "And then I teach her a thing or two, you know. Always smell the milk before using it, reuse a tooth for the tooth fairy 'cause you know there's a time when it's no longer an income…" Luke was starting to make a disgusted face. "Never waste time rewinding the videos before returning them, because people don't trust the movie begins there anyway and they rewind it themselves and there isn't really any fine, always…" Lorelai was interrupted by Luke.

"Ok, ok, the list please," Luke said reaching over, tapping the writing pad.

"Do you want it in ascending or descending order, according to the date I thought it up or by length, grammatical complexity, maybe by…"

"Lorelai, let's just go over this list because it's getting stale."

"Alright, Mr. No loafing around. So, firstly," Lorelai paused, looked down at the list on the pad, then pretended to read off of it, slowly raising her head. "Since when have you been a Trekkie?" she then looked straight into Luke's ocean blue eyes giving him a serious look, her lips tightly closed trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Jeez," Luke rolled his eyes and Lorelai pushed her feet against his thigh smiling.

"I saw the shirt in the box that you refused to move here when you brought the rest of your stuff."

"One t - shirt makes me a freak?"

"One shirt you refuse to show me, bring here or throw out. If I'm going to marry you, I need to know about peculiar habits, secret fetishes and any infatuation with shows, stars or animals."

"You have that David Cassidy shirt you wear all the time."

"Shaun Cassidy. And, exactly my point. I'm so proud it still fits and I have nothing to hide."

Luke started to push himself off the couch.

Lorelai jumped towards him. "No, no, no, no ,no! Stay!" She pushed him back into place. "Okay. Shall I start? I'll just start. So, I was thinking. Where should we live?" And before Luke could say anything Lorelai continued: "Should we stay here or move? And if we move, where to? It won't be like somebody just moved our cheese, we need to make decisions, life altering moving decisions. Like, your place is literally spitting distance from the diner and since you usually need to spit so early in the morning…" she gestured with her hand as if saying "it's obvious". "… and, it has a new big comfy bed, where we can continue to do well, what we do and new TV, also the best coffee on this continent and I only say continent because I've heard Turkish coffee might just surpass this by a tiny teeny bit, so of course I want to be careful with the words I choose. Also, no Jess for so long now, unless he gets sent back by Liz or starts missing those star studded boxers he forgot there…"

Luke interrupted and continued her stream of consciousness, his hands emphasizing his changing intonation as he spoke. "Plus, however you try to rid of it or try to deny it, there will always be a deep fry smell to the place," Lorelai was starting to make her own disgusted face. "Which, some people simply crave for and cannot resist, and as far as I know there is still no spray incorporating this delightful aroma. Now, having said all that, I think it should be noted that, your place may not be spitting distance from the diner, but it definitely is throwing distance and consider this: I might not feel the desire to continue spitting so early on every morning."

"Okay now, got it with the oral fluids."

Luke continued ignoring Lorelai's remark. "Besides, it's much bigger, it's warmer, it's cozier, organized for family living…"

"Oh, Organized? Careful, there was an insult in there, I've worked so hard to get just the perfect feeling of clutter around here…"

Luke decided not to respond and went on. "It has a room for Rory, and there's space to add on if we want to or need to…" Luke paused to see Lorelai's reaction, but she looked down at her list, ignoring this last comment, so he continued. "And" he finished quietly and slowly, waiting for Lorelai to raise her head so he could look straight into her eyes, "…Remember, we're actually already living here. I don't even knock anymore, I have my own key, I don't have to break in or dig under the frog or turtle or whatever. I feel totally at home. You make me feel totally at home."

Lorelai raised her eyes and gave Luke a soft look. "Really, I do? You feel at home?"

Luke shrugged as if saying: "what can I do? It's true."

"I haven't seen your slippers here yet."

"There are no slippers. "

"Soft, sheepskin, warm…"

"NO!" Luke said a little too loudly.

"How about Crocs?"

"Nope."

"Loafers?"

Luke adamantly shook his head.

"Birkenstocks?"

"No slippers or any other thing you just slip on your feet. You are never going to see any slippers, ever!"

"Ok ok, don't slip out of sanity for slippers sake!" Lorelai marked a big v next to the "living arrangements' paragraph.

"So I guess that's settled. We will continue to live…" She paused for Luke to fill in the information, and he did.

"Here."

Lorelai continued "…where it is cozy, warm, cluttered in an organized way," Lorelai was looking at her list as if reading the protocol, then slowly raised her eyes looking into Luke's. "… Room for Rory, space to expand if needed," Lorelai wanted to acknowledge that she had heard Luke earlier, "and where you feel at home sans slippers."

"Right."

"Ok, good. That's great. I realize now I won't have to change the stationary or forward my mail or order that plaque just yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was going to read "1995 — 2005 Lorelai Gilmore, Coffee Drinker, Inn owner, hot plates, multi — faceted abnormal, resided here with favorite first - born daughter Rory." Lorelai gave Luke a big grin, knowing he loved these ideas of hers.

"You're crazy. Maybe we should move elsewhere. Just seeing that plaque would be worth it."

"Hmmm" Lorelai seemed to be contemplating the idea. "Our house would be the highlight of Stars Hollow's grand tour..."

"What tour?!" Luke tried to interrupt, but Lorelai couldn't be stopped.

"It would be marked on the tourist map, preferably with a golden star and we'd open a little souvenir shop in the garage. You know, a little income in case the Inn doesn't make it. We could sell little dolls of Rory and me, Rory in plaid me in gorgeous. Oh, oh and some nuts from the coffee table and now, this is the best, they will sell like hot cakes - all those take out menus we've saved over time. Don't tell Rory, because she thinks I occasionally threw most of them out. But other than twice, when I threw out a few double copies, I've saved the rest in a giant shoe box, actually a boot box, hence the referral to giant."

Luke was shifting in his seat, frowning at Lorelai who kept on talking.

"So, you can essentially learn about the economy, comparing the prices as they've changed over time, making little charts and graphs and pies and even follow food trends throughout the years, though most of them did skip Stars Hollow. There's still no genuine sushi place here, is there?"

"Fine, so I think that's settled. Next, please," Luke quickly added, worried this would start a food discussion.

"Cars," Lorelai read off her list forgetting all the excitement from a second earlier.

Luke opened his eyes wide. "Cars? As in transport?"

"Well, not Connecticut Acute Respiratory Syndrome! How are we going to get around? We go to Hartford regularly for Snickelfritz et Spouse's dinners, occasionally to Yale or prison cells to hang out with my own gorgeous representative there, a romantic evening in New York. Who knows, maybe even a fishing trip," Lorelai made a disgusted face, not believing she had actually mentioned this herself.

"You have the Jeep, I've got the truck and Rory has her car. I do not see any problem."

Lorelai sighed." All we need is a bus, tricycle and hot air balloon and we can officially open Stars Hollow's first transportation museum. And, if we need to move our little family from A to Z…" Luke's eyes opened wide — family? he thought to himself as Lorelai carried on chattering, "…I guess we all have some kind of back seats. Yours is a bit windy, wet and cold, well, actually it's outside, mine is somewhere in the trunk and Rory has the make out seat in the back. So I guess, no transport problem at all."

"What are you saying, you want a minivan?" Luke asked eyes wide open.

"Oh, no. Luke. No minivan, no. No car named after a mouse."

Luke shook his head. "Well?"

"I don't know, something safer. Bigger. Safer. With three zillion safety stars."

"You don't feel safe enough in our means of transport? Are you developing some kind of phobia I need to know about?"

"Minivan phobia, also known as MVP in the DSM - IV. A.K.A. Most Valuable Phobia. Obviously, 'cause I got it," she flashed a flirty smile at Luke. "Now apparently, they found the gene responsible and are currently trying out gene therapy. I'm on the waiting list for the experimental trial at John Hopkin's. Or is it Bethesda? Anyway, I might need your consent after we're married."

"Jeez."

"Well, I do. Feel safe. But, oh never mind. And don't ever think of minivans again, ever!"

Luke shrugged. "Fine. Next."

Lorelai marked a big v next to that item on her list. "Yes, driving on."

"Boy, you sure took that list thing seriously" Luke remarked pointing at the pad.

"What are you saying, that I don't usually take things seriously?"

"No, just that you don't usually take lists that seriously."

"Well, I've changed. I thought you knew that about me."

"Yes, I know you don't order three quarters of Dim Sum's menu anymore, because you realized the place would most likely still be there tomorrow. And I know that you now go to the hair salon to cut your hair only once a year because you're growing it long. I know that you've decided to wear sequins every Friday to your parents', so we become a dazzling couple in their eyes, but no, I did not know you take lists seriously. Hey, I didn't even know you made them."

"Ok, so it's news to you. I'm trying not to become boring to you, keeping this romance afire, so occasionally I'll do something unexpected, new, maybe crazy like pretending I don't hear voices and making a list."

"Occasionally?" Luke teased her.

"Oh, stop that," she gave him a shove with her right socked foot. "And by the way, the reason I only go once to the hair salon is because I don't need to go more. I'm going to get you to cut my hair from now on, and I don't need to spend 120 dollars just to hear a bit of gossip any more."

"You pay 120 dollars for a haircut?!"

"Well, pampering does not come cheap, buddy. So you'll do it, right? I'll sharpen the scissors, make an appointment, get those split hairs out of hiding..."

"Forget it, I'm not cutting your hair. List please."

"Oh, come on. It's easy, just a cut across. Think of all the money we'll save. Money we could well spend on eBay, on those Archie, Edith, Gloria and Meathead kitchen towels we set our eyes on."

"What?"

"And, I'll cut yours for you. So, that's at least another 12 dollars saved from "Sam's comb and cut", money we could put in a special retirement fund. C'mon, it'll be romantic and intimate," Lorelai rubbed the soles of her feet against Luke's thigh giving him a sexy look. "We'll cut each other's hair, you can do it, I definitely can, I cut Rory's hair all the time, and it's beautiful, isn't it? No bald patches, ever!"

"Ah, huh," Luke shook his head and took a deep breath as he folded his arms on his chest.

"Yours isn't that different, well, maybe rounded behind the ears, if you want it in a short businessman style, maybe kind of an upside down triangle thing going on there…"

"What triangle?!" Luke looked alarmed.

"Down your nape, the hairline looks triangular or arrow - like."

"What are you talking about, you make me sound like some freak."

Lorelai laughed. "Well, not to the Trekkies you're not." Luke wasn't amused. "Seriously, it's not freakish. Come here." She beckoned Luke to slide closer to her but he'd had enough of the nonsense, so Lorelai advanced on her knees on the sofa towards Luke and got behind him, pushing his back away from the sofa. She then gently traced the hairline on his nape with her finger. Apparently, Luke was ticklish and he squirmed. Lorelai smoothed the hair growing down Luke's nape then kissed him there. "You have a rat's tail," she laughed, "It's just the way some people's hair grows. I think it gives character to that part of our head that really doesn't have much going for it. I can't believe you've never noticed the shape of your hairline in the back. Doesn't Sam ever show you the back in the mirror? I'll show you later in the shower. Your nape is handsome."

"My nape is handsome? You see, talking like that is weird. That's it, no more on the subject of hair care!"

"We'll see about that."

Luke pointed to the list. "Or I'm going out to the boat. I've got things to finish there, to sand and paint, wax and polish and this talk seems to be going to bizarre places!"

"You can't start working on the boat now! We're going to Sookie's for lunch in an hour. Besides, you're the one who promoted this discussion like a season finale, like a Christmas sale, and I slaved over this list…"

"Yes, you have this list, you wrote a list, seems like a long list, so I say let's continue, what do you say?"

"Fine, ok, let's see. Ah, yes, now about work. I want to work, I need to work, and although this travel thing that came up wasn't me, the Inn is and I love it. It is my dream come true, and I know that it's long hours and I need to almost constantly be on call, I am after all, the doctor my parents never got, and I don't plan for that to change. I mean, Sookie and I don't plan to expand that much since we are doing well enough already, but I'm not sure I'll get more hours off. So what do you think?"

Luke shrugged. "Personally, doctors with beepers going off do not impress me that much. Being an Independent Inn owner is much more impressive. It's great, you know? It was your dream for years and you've made it come true. Not many doctors can say that they've made their dreams work like you have. I knew it would."

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "I know, even when I balled my eyes out and broke down on the bench freaking you out."

"I wasn't freaked out, just concerned maybe, as a friend. So, even though we're both really busy, we still do have lots of time together. So I say that, if you can still be home on time everyday to shine the silverware, set the table, do the laundry, iron a bit. I kind of like my pants creased just the right way. Scrub the toilets, upstairs and down, feed and wash the dog and scratch my back, then I have no problem with you and the Inn. Notice, I've left out cooking or baking, grilling, steaming, frying and broiling because I deeply care about our health."

By now, Lorelai's mouth was open in pretended shock. "I will not iron a bit. I shall iron every bit, including socks and kerchiefs, boxers and briefs, little ironing rhyme there for you, and I shall also scrub the out house, where you will probably be living, with Woolfie, but hey, at least it'll be scrubbed."

Luke smiled at Lorelai. "So you'll be working hard at the Inn. But you know, that place where I go spitting every morning, remember?"

Lorelai let out a heavy sigh. "Spitting, yeah that's a sure way of keeping customers, just that image is definitely something you want to have in your mind when thinking of a diner."

"Hey, you started it. Just using the vocabulary that seems to speak to you most."

"It speaks, it spits, but it doesn't think before it speaks or spits."

"Fine, I'll rephrase. The Diner, ok? Unlike you, I feel that something needs to change for me there. I work five to nine instead of nine to five. I'm tired, I'm sick of constantly smelling like a frying pan. I need to relax and I have workers I trust. So for me, I actually see my working hours being reduced and I just hope you won't mind me hanging around the house a bit more or the inn, basically around you."

Lorelai smiled mischievously. "Well then," she paused. "You're definitely going to be needing slippers."

Luke just rolled his eyes in despair.

*****

They continued discussing a few points like bills, savings, color schemes, coupons and pets. Although Lorelai practically begged, pathetically promising Luke endless favors, it was decided that no pet would join their household. Just, yet. Skippy was mentioned, as was Stella and it was agreed to allow the issue to be reopened for discussion some time in the future.

Then, Lorelai got up for a bathroom break and came back bringing them some cold drinks. As she came back in, Luke got up to exit.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Just because I did, doesn't mean you have to too. And why didn't you go when I went?"

"I waited for you, you can't wait for me?"

"C'mon. You guys have stronger, more isolated bladders. You don't have wombs and ovaries and carrot sticks cramping your bladder. You can wait."

"Jeez. I'm going now." Luke headed to the upstairs bathroom.

"Sure, look what happens. So many millions of years of breeding to pee anywhere, however, when ever: on the side of the road, by a tree, in the pool, in a cup, on the campfire and you guys can't hold it in," she shouted after Luke who by then was already upstairs.

Luke returned and sat back on the sofa, leaning against the armrest opposite Lorelai. Lorelai was looking down at her list, drumming the pencil nervously as if ticking the items away. Luke watched her. "So, what else?" he asked her.

"I guess that's about it."

"That's it? You just chewed my head off for going to pee, insulting my own bladder's capacity, all men's bladder capacity, practically physically tackling me and now you tell me there was no reason to rush myself up there?!"

"You rushed yourself up there? What, you didn't shake, didn't zip, didn't wash your hands? Let me smell your…"

"Lorelai!"

"Hands."

"So, all was covered and discussed, nothing else?"

"Nope, I guess nothing else."

"Guess or sure?"

Lorelai shook her head, looking down at the list. "No, nooo. You got anything?"

Luke slowly shook his head, frowning.

"So, that's it. Done, settled, finito," Lorelai said drawing a line through something on the pad. Luke picked up on it.

"What's that? What did you just do? Let me see that," Luke quickly grabbed the writing pad out of Lorelai's hands. She tried to protest but he was already trying to read it so she flopped back down on the sofa, crossing her arms against her chest, carefully eyeing Luke.

Luke read out loud. "Birdies, Barbies? What kind of handwriting is this? Are you sure you don't need some occupational therapy work on your fine motor skills?"

"My motor skills are just fine!"

"Who can decipher this cryptic thing? Maybe the CIA or the Pharaohs or doctors," Luke suddenly took in a deep breath and opened his eyes widely. "Babies! You tried to erase Babies?" He eyed Lorelai intensely, searching for her response.

Lorelai shrugged. "Okay, yes, Babies," she reluctantly admitted. "You know those short, short people, Randy Newman short," she paused looking at Luke, leaning towards his end of the sofa. "Do you want to think about babies, should we discuss babies, you want to have babies?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you want to think, yes, we should discuss this, yes, you want to have…"

"Yes," Luke flatly said again looking into Lorelai's surprised eyes.

"Yes, you want to have a baby?" she said slowly, trying to remain calm, lowering her head, squinting a bit as she closely eyed Luke.

Luke nodded once.

"You want to have a baby? You want a kid with me?" her voice was getting excited.  
She continued, emphasizing each word, "But, Kids, Luke. They are sticky, smudgy, filthy, grubby, gooey, noisy, loud, whiny...expensive…"

"Yes," Luke said again shrugging.

"Would you please say something other than Yes? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Lorelai jumped on Luke making him fall back in the sofa. She hugged him closely nearly choking him. "You are so going to be a great dad. Papa Daddy Danes. P. DiDDy...or just Diddy I guess."

Luke hugged Lorelai tightly.

"We're going to be the thinner, sharper, better version of the Mamas and the Papas," she said softly looking at Luke.

"You're already a thin, sharp, best mom," Luke played along, still hugging her tightly.

"Rory is going to flip. She knew, she was sure."

"Knew what?"

"That you wanted to reproduce with me. She was certain. I've got to call her!" Suddenly, Lorelai felt her womb contract twice. She pulled back from Luke. "What if I can't?" she frowned looking tensely at Luke.

"Can't what?"

"Have a baby anymore? It's been so long. It might not be like riding a bike. My eggs have probably all left by now, at least the fertile, talented and the good - looking ones. You know, they waited around a few years thinking something's gotta happen after that, first, flash time. Then they got tired of waiting, so they just stationed a couple of sentries at the gate, left instructions, a chain of command and disappeared. And then, when still nothing happened, and the guards weren't getting fed or paid, and they were running out of sunscreen they just shut the gates, locked them behind them and departed, leaving only the old and crippled pretending monthly to be capable of great conceptions. It's abandoned, Luke, the site's deserted, it's a ghost town. How am I going to get a real crew together for this gigantic mission?"

Luke just stared at Lorelai in disbelief. Well, it was Lorelai, just a usual if somewhat delirious rant of hers. He didn't really know what to say. "I have some crew of my own which I will volunteer," he finally offered.

"Well, they better be the creme de la creme of a crew. I'm not kidding Luke. We're going to need some professional hit men, not to mention lots of cheerleaders and a marching band and Gatorade," she said leaning into him as he gave her a tight hug.

"Sure, I've already placed an order," Luke stated trying to calm her.

"So, when did you decide? When did you know you didn't mind grubby hands anymore?"

"I guess I always knew it was part of being all in with you."

"You're not scared?"

"Are you?"

"Just a little. This is a huge decision we just made here. But, I won't be alone this time. Luke, I'm not going to be alone, am I?"

"I'm not so sure. If you continue with these freaky stories about deserting eggs and handsome napes, and well, making lists… I just don't know," he teased.

"I'm not joking here. I'm not doing this on my own again. I want it with you, all the way."

"Lorelai, we're ready. We finished the list, talked about all the most important things, and may I add, some very non - significant issues as well. We can do this now. This marriage, this family, this package, we're good. I'm all in. We both are. We both know this is all part of caring for each other." He paused then whispered in her ear, just for her to hear, not that anyone else was there, "I Love You." Lorelai smiled and leaned deeper into his embrace.

"In fact," Luke continued, "two more months suddenly seems an awful long time to waste waiting."

"I know, but I promised my mother enough time to prepare all the fantasies she fantasized, minus the dancing bears and sword swallowing. You know, she's only been working on it for a month so far. And even though she's been planning this day from before I was conceived, this amount of time in advance is not really enough for her. She's still ordering fake snow from some Hollywood studios. So, forget about it, it's not going to happen sooner. Besides, we waited years, what's a couple of months more?"

"It could be crucial for your crew."

"Hey!" Lorelai punched Luke on his shoulder. She paused, half - smiling at Luke. "Actually," she added, "I thought we shouldn't wait with that…So I'm going off the pill like five minutes ago. Luke? We're all for conception now, right? In favor of, pro, not contra, not anti, not non…Bring on primordial."

Luke got up from under Lorelai.

"Please tell me you're not going to pee again. I swear, no more liquids for you mister, not when we're having discussions, or playing charades or just playing around, you know…"

But Luke wasn't going anywhere. Standing there by the sofa, he reached out for Lorelai, who took his outstretched hand, and then he slowly pulled her up out of the sofa into his arms. Luke hugged her tightly around her waist, looking straight into her eyes as he started swaying to some imaginary music in his mind, sweeping Lorelai with him. Her eyes were swelling. This was the same Luke she had known for so many years and though, she wasn't surprised by his warmth, she was overwhelmed with emotions. Her arms embraced Luke around his shoulders, hands caressing his hair as she comfortably rested her head on his right shoulder, kissing his neck and ear with big, soft kisses.

"Hey, you do know it won't work this way, don't you?" she said into his hair. Luke just hugged her more tightly, running both his hands up her back under her shirt. Suddenly, Lorelai pulled back and looked a bit worriedly into Luke's blue eyes. "Luke, just how many kids were you thinking of?"

Luke moved a strand of hair from her eyes, "five in four."

"You overachiever, you!" She rested her head back on his shoulder smiling. "Careful though, remember where that attitude got Jackson", Lorelai added amused as Luke smiled hugging her tighter.

"Well, no time to waste, what with your aging eggs and all."

"Ah, digging yourself deeper in, mister… Besides, your Mark Spitzes there aren't exactly spring chickens," she said teasing as they continued their silent waltz, both grinning widely.

A couple of minutes later, still embracing tightly, swaying slowly like some heavy antique pendulum, Lorelai stopped and took half a step away from Luke. "Sookie?"

Luke took Lorelai back in for a close hug and kiss on her lips, then let go. "So, good list", he said and went upstairs to change, leaving an agreeing, smiling Lorelai, still overcome by emotions.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed. "Rory, Luke said yes to babies!"

Luke, who was upstairs in the bedroom, heard Lorelai's shriek and just smiled to himself.

ראש הטופס


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Gilmore Girls_ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

Part 2

It was 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning in early September. Tom's builders were busily working on the outside extension of the house. They had one week until the 16th to finish all the renovations if they wanted their $1000 bonus.

Luke had left early for the diner and Lorelai was up since the workers had arrived at 8. They were past the really noisy stage of the renovations and had finished all the work on the interior — remodeling the kitchen and adding two bedrooms upstairs, one of them a master bedroom with en suite bathroom, that Luke and Lorelai had already moved into. Still, Lorelai found that she couldn't sleep when they were walking around the property even if it was outside. So, she had made everyone coffee, and was wandering upstairs, folding, putting things away, the phone pressed against her left ear.

"…you have your own bathroom and fully equipped kitchen, if you're suddenly overtaken by a nagging ambition to be the next Naked Chef or even develop a deep desire to roast some marshmallows," Lorelai said smelling some shirts that she then threw into the hamper. She was referring to the large loft like space they'd added to the ground floor connecting the house and garage, hoping it would accommodate Rory or would perhaps serve as a guest house or recreation space. "And, if that isn't your cup of tea, you can always move back to your original room if you miss the familiar smells and sounds. That's where I go to visit when you're away."

"You and Luke need time," Rory stated.

"No, we don't. We're not doing time. We've already done time, nine years time. We're out on good behavior, we've been pardoned. This is your home, ours, you're my kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know?"

"Not a kid, kid. I mean, you're my child, offspring, fruit of my loins…"

"Okay, please stop there."

"Even when you're 80 and I'm like 96, you'll still be my kid," Lorelai started walking down the stairs to the living room.

"So, long term plans, huh?"

"I thought you would've had enough swimming in the Gilmore juice pool by now. I want you to move back like before, weekends from Yale here," Lorelai sat on the sofa and started organizing some magazines and papers on the coffee table in front of her. "And we have all this space now."

"You'll fill it up."

"We'll hardly fill it up."

"Use my space for the nanny."

"What nanny?"

"The nanny, au pair, for the kids."

"Oh, nooo. No Mary Poppins here. Anyway, how many kids do you think we're going to have?"

"I don't know, three, four, at least one for each free room?"

"Even if I do live to be 96, I'm not having another four kids. We should get you a Jackson fix, both you and Luke. Or, here's an idea: How about we do have a bunch of kids, even a couple in each room, bunk beds and all, but you are my surrogate all along? How much are you gonna charge? Will you give your mommy a family discount?"

"You don't need a surrogate, you can do it, mom."

"Please come home, I could always count on you. I could count you, another head, one less to conceive."

"Mom, you know you want this."

"I know," Lorelai sighed

"You are very happy that Luke wants kids."

"I know."

"You are thrilled that you two have the same plan."

"I know," Lorelai sounded a bit more upbeat.

"So what's the problem?"

"I miss you here."

"I come all the time. I'll never stop coming. Maybe, I'll even be one of those many thirty five year olds who move back home, out of work, in debt, and depressed."

"Yes, but why wait? Do it now, then the trauma will be smaller and we might not have to add therapy to the expenses of you moving back in."

"Okay, now if you rent out my room, you can start saving for all the expenses you'll have when I move back in. Oh, mom, I have to go. Logan just arrived and we're driving to his sister's for Lunch. Go work on those siblings of mine."

"Would they still be considered siblings of the surrogate? Maybe, surroglings?"

"Mom!"

"Rory, honey?"

"Yes?"

"What we talked about earlier? If there are going to be young, impressionable toddlers running around here, would you mind aborting those Naked Chef aspirations? How about Betty Crocker?"

"How can I refuse a checkered apron? Bye, mom. ? Logan's waiting."

Lorelai sighed as she said goodbye. She sunk back into the sofa, placed the phone next to her and stretched her arms above her head. She was so relieved they were still communicating.

Things were going relatively well with everyone involved. Lorelai's stabbed back was healing nicely. She herself had reached out to both Rory and her parents with a little help from Luke. She'd had two loud, painful and loaded encounters with Rory and several hurtful phone conversations with her parents, all in the course of a two week period from hell back in May.

Then, one evening, totally drained and exhausted, she finally shared absolutely everything with Luke, every twisted thought, any raw emotion, and all the painful memories. He was there, he listened, he understood, he supported, he hugged and he helped her focus. And that had made her suddenly realize that her parents had in fact reacted to Rory in the manner that she herself was supposed to have reacted. Her parents had responded to Rory the way that Lorelai had wanted them to react in face of her crisis 20 years earlier — giving her time and space, showing some understanding and sympathy.

And Lorelai, well, she must have pulled out someone else's Mom Card. It had to be some terrible mistake, this rigid, harsh, cold, judging and hurtful Mom Card. She couldn't believe it had been flashed out of her own back pocket. Sure, Rory had said some insensitive, hard words of her own. She was confused, insecure and obviously making a mistake. But Lorelai approached this crisis just like her parents typically did, something she had sworn in the past to never do with Rory, and now had failed big time. But unlike her parents, Lorelai was determined not to lose her daughter.

So she had talked it out with Rory right then back then in May. Slowly, tenderly, cautiously they started inching back into each other's lives. It had started with sharing Lorelai and Luke's news and future plans, continued with some wedding preparations and planning, then Friday night dinners had resumed, occasionally with Luke and Logan joining them. And now, Rory was back at Yale supposedly caving in to Paris' migraine enhancing abominable forces, but actually really wanting it herself.

Rory, however, wasn't back home yet.

Lorelai was notably disappointed and upset that Rory had decided to continue living in her parent's pool house and not move back to Stars Hollow for the time being, not returning to the dorm either. They once again conducted frequent mutual phone calls, met for the weekly family dinners and even managed to enjoy a movie night since the Gilmore — Danes had returned from their honeymoon to the ancient city of Toledo, Spain. Nevertheless, Rory's base and most of her stuff still remained in Hartford.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Lorelai jumped in her seat, startled. She got up thinking it was another one of Tom's polite workmen wanting to ask something. She opened the front door and saw a young man carrying a large heavy cardboard box.

"Hi there, Mark," she read off his tagged jacket.

"Hi. I have a delivery for Mrs. Gilmore — Danes."

"Oh, I'm Gilmore, uhm, Mrs.," Lorelai paused "Danes. Gilmore — Danes," Lorelai nodded at the guy, trying to reassure him she was the right person. It still felt strange thinking about the Mrs. part and then mouthing those two names together. The name was not just symbolic — two families bonded, not just names, there were actions as well.

"So, finally they decided to relinquish the Independence Inn's remains to me, for a proper burial," she flashed a smile at Mark. The delivery guy gave Lorelai a confused look. "No? Hmmm, someone left me their smurf collection? You know, those little guys, when cramped together in large numbers can be really heavy, just like that box."

"It's from Tony Avalone's studio, and I'll need you to sign here."

"Oh, wow, the photographs! I just got married, hence the hyphenated name. You know, Gilmore — Danes, and Tony was the photographer my mother hired for the show. He was expecting a Russian Aristocratic winter theme. In mid August, can you imagine? Funny, well apparently, thank god that was changed, so he got to photograph us in a Tuscany theme right here in Stars Hollow. Well, you got to have some theme."

Mark the delivery guy was staring wide — eyed at Lorelai.

"So, I guess I'll just sign and take this," Lorelai realized she was being a bit too chatty. She took the box from Mark and nearly collapsed under its weight. He refused to take the tip Lorelai offered him and promptly left.

Lorelai placed the box on the coffee table in the living room and opened it. There were three large, heavy, leather bound photo albums, each covered in thin silk paper. She took all three out of the box and placed them in a row on the table. Each cover had Lorelai and Luke's names and the wedding date engraved in the leather. They were marked in Roman numbers I to III. Lorelai sat back on the sofa and just gazed at the closed albums, emotions of the wedding day starting to overflow.

She rotated the wide silver antique wedding band on her finger as she recalled how she and Luke had slept at home the night before the wedding, barely getting half a night's sleep, being as excited as they both were. They had stayed in bed 'till nine o'clock, savoring those last sane, peaceful moments before the rush of their special day began. They showered together and had a light breakfast, only then parting for the day until they met again under the Chuppah at their wedding ceremony, which took place in the back garden of the Dragonfly in late afternoon. Luke had stayed at their house to prepare, while Lorelai moved to the Dragonfly to get ready along with Rory and Emily under the close supervision of Miss Celine.

Lorelai hadn't seen any photos yet, and in fact, it was the first time she could even get a behind the scenes glimpse of their wedding day. She opened album no. I and started looking at the photographs, which were organized in chronological order. She looked at a "before" color photo, of the three generations of Gilmore girls wearing their colorful everyday clothes, taken in room seven at the Dragonfly. They had matching bright smiles, hugging each other around the waist. On the opposite page, a stunning black and white "after" photo of the three women smiling into the camera, already donning their styled dresses, yet still pre - ceremony, still in room seven. Lorelai couldn't imagine that day without both those special women by her side, not believing she had actually, for a brief two weeks, contemplated such a dysfunctional - family event.

Lorelai then stopped to look at a black and white photo of Luke upstairs in their bedroom wearing only the ivory open collared shirt of his wedding outfit, no pants yet, smiling at the camera. Luke smiling! Getting dressed up, fussed over for their wedding, photographed and he was smiling!

Luke seemed happy in those behind the scenes photos. His eyes, sea blue in the color pics, light gray in the black and white photos, appeared to be smiling as well. In one color shot, Jackson was trying to tuck the shirt down into Luke's black trousers, while Luke kept a tight grip on Jackson's hand trying to prevent him from sticking it down there. Lorelai turned a few more pages in the first album, then picked up the phone again.

"Are you busy?"

"Yes."

"So, a lot of people?"

"Yes."

"Is Kirk there annoying you?"

"Yes."

"Can you talk to me now?"

"Yes."

"Will, you still love me even if I keep asking these stupid questions?"

"Yes."

"Are you a woman trapped inside a man's body?"

"What? Jeez, Lorelai is there a purpose to this call?"

"Other than to hear your sexy voice?"

"How about I voice how disturbed I find you asking that question?"

"Very sexy. So, you know, I think we're actually going to have to pay that bonus. They've been working since eight. On a Saturday! Good thing Apricot is a morning cat. I wouldn't want to upset Morey and Babette by waking their baby early on the weekend."

"It's good that they're working, that's what we want."

"Why?"

"So they would get things done quickly, not drag them on 'till 2007 like most contractors do."

"But, Why?"

"So, we could get all that dust out of our stuff before winter and have lots more space."

"Yeah, but what if we don't need all that space, what if we don't fill it." Lorelai persisted.

"We will."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

"But how?"

"I just know, you always get what you want. It is what you want?"

"Yes, what about what you want?"

"Now that I'm with you, it rubbed off and I also get what I want. Besides, I want what you want. So, anything else? Are you coming over for lunch?"

"No, I WANT to, but I'm due at the Inn for a few hours. Did you really let Jackson stick his hand down your trousers?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have photographed proof."

"What are you, the little town version of paparazzi?"

"Little town celeb pics are the most sought after, they pay thousands."

"Since I'm a very little celeb, I doubt any thousands will come out of it."

"Well, I would definitely pay, but I don't have to since I have the original flesh and blood version plus three full albums of good paparazzi stuff. Our wedding photos have just arrived."

"Oh, well, that's nice."

"They're beautiful. I haven't seen them all, but those that I have, are picture perfect. You look very attractive, like someone who definitely has a sexy voice, and even happy in most. I did, however, detect a somewhat frantic look in a few photos."

"Probably when your mother insisted she was going to give me one of the waiters' jackets and tie to wear after she realized I didn't bring any."

"She wasn't kidding either. Thank god Miss Celine explained the whole Tuscan, no jacket, open collar concept to her. So, are we going to look at the photos together tonight after dinner?"

"Are you going to make any of your sports commentators' imitations?"

"I do not imitate. Those are my own original voices and versions," Lorelai protested.

"Are you?"

"It won't be the same without Howard Cosell"

"No."

"Bob Costas?"

"No."

"Aw, no fair. Frank Gifford?"

"Stop."

"How about a bit of Kathy Lee then?" Lorelai persisted.

"Jeez," Luke sighed shaking his head.

"No sports commentators," Lorelai finally consented pouting.

"Then, sure. I need to see those photos myself to believe I was actually there, because I really can't remember that much, I was a bit dazed throughout."

"Because you couldn't believe you were marrying this gorgeous, sexy, young, healthy, perfectly teethed sports commentator. See you at home," Lorelai quickly ended the call before she could hear Luke sigh.

****

"I still don't understand how it all changed," Luke said sitting back comfortably on the living room sofa next to Lorelai that evening.

"And I still can't believe it, period. Endless futile, desperate discussions with my mother, not to mention all the begging, groveling, promises and threats to elope that went into it, when all it took was a little sentence from her DAR friend. Let's drink to Mrs. Honey Baskin, DAR's best," Lorelai raised her water glass towards Luke.

"What little sentence?"

Lorelai started speaking in a southern bell drawl. "'Why Emily, fake snow, Russian aristocrats and crinoline, that just doesn't seem like Lorelai.' and the whole theme was dropped. I thought being her daughter was enough to persuade, I didn't think Daughter of the American Revolution was the exact requirement."

"Well, I have new respect for those ladies. They made my wedding day sunnier than ever."

Lorelai leaned into Luke. "Yes, I guess five pints of beer, six tequila shots, one worm, three martinis and a bottle of champagne which you hate, plus a Chinese fireworks display and a dazzling new bride just didn't do it for you."

Luke hugged Lorelai closely and whispered in her ear. "I'm still dazzled…"

Lorelai continued flipping through album no. II. Luke unexpectedly stopped her. "Is that Gypsy in a pink dress?"

"Yeah, suddenly there's a whole new meaning to fixing up your car, huh?" Lorelai winked at Luke.

They continued looking through the albums, Lorelai making endless comments in her normal voice about everything from clothes, hair and make up to music, dance, faces and her own associations and emotions.

Like Lorelai had told Mark the delivery guy, eventually Emily had changed the theme to a summer Tuscan one, much to the delight of everyone involved except Michel, who hated the Italian competition to France and therefore had preferred the Russian theme. But even he grew to like the idea, since it was one approved by Emily and he did like Emily. Lorelai called it Ladies of the Canyon theme. She was Trina, with her second hand vintage ivory wedding dress, "trimmed in antique luxury", matching 2" heeled leather strapped sandals, that she later shed, a wildflower tiara on her head, and soft natural waves and curls cascading from under it.

Half an hour before sunset, Luke and Lorelai had stood under the Chuppah, which was decorated in a harmony of flowers in blue, purple, burgundy and orange hues. Rory, surprise guest Jess, Sookie and Kirk (who had begged for this position), were each supporting one Chuppah post. At sunset, the ceremony was over as they were pronounced husband and wife. Everyone applauded and cheered as the town's beloved couple embraced and kissed long and passionately. There were many tears as well and Luke turned 40 shades of red as the guests filed up to congratulate them with hugs and kisses. Even Taylor had hugged Luke, kissing him on both cheeks like some Middle East oil empire sheik. Luke vowed to revenge, perhaps by enforcing some new "physical contact clause" on the Soda Shoppe rent. All was captured by Tony and his professional team of still and video photographers.

Luke placed his hand on a page, indicating he was still observing its photos.

"What?" Lorelai gazed at him. Luke seemed speechless. "What?" she repeated. Lorelai glimpsed at the candid photos of herself and smiled. "Ahh. You're thinking: 'Who is this stunning woman; why hasn't she been chosen to be America's Next Top Model and what do I need to do to get to know her?' Right?" Lorelai nudged Luke.

Luke silently nodded. He was truly overcome with emotion. Lorelai turned to the next page in the album to photos of them dancing. They seemed totally unaware of the camera and their surroundings. Their closeness, touch and gaze making it obvious they were completely absorbed in each other.

"So, that's what you did. You married her. How did you manage that?"

Luke shrugged, shaking his head expressing his own astonishment. Lorelai suddenly realized he seriously doubted his worthiness, not believing his own luck. She needed to reassure him that she was the lucky one. Enough teasing, no words were needed. Lorelai, sitting to Luke's right, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him several times on his right cheek and neck. She then softly placed her right palm on his left cheek, slowly turning Luke to face her. That was when Luke, regaining some confidence, kissed her deeply on the lips. Lorelai groaned in pleasure as they parted coming up for air. They kissed again and again until Lorelai tapped the photo album, indicating they were in the middle of something else.

They continued leafing through the albums. Lorelai then pointed to a picture of her parents dancing close on the lawn. They were both smiling at the camera.

"They look so happy. I thought they'd been in a good mood the whole evening, now I've got the proof. Unbelievable, after all the arguments, harsh words, disapproval and disappointment they're acting as if this was what they had planned the whole while."

"Your mother was beaming the whole day."

"I know. That worries me. She has never before beamed, shone nor glowed for part of the day, let alone an entire day. She's up to something. We need to be vigilant.'

"Sure. We don't want any suspicious bags, characters or exploding shoes filtering through. I say bring out the sniffer dogs." Luke was running his right hand up and down Lorelai right shoulder assuring her he was there for her despite his sarcastic words.

"Yes, mock me now, but don't come crying to me when you open your drawer only to find a new batch of stiff, starched white underpants instead of all your favorite, soft cozy ones. And don't come whining when you find extra soft, obscenely expensive gold napkins that you obviously never ordered at the diner one day."

"Maybe they're sincerely happy to see you happy. You are happy?"

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "How did we end up talking about 7th heaven?"

"What?" Luke frowned at Lorelai.

Lorelai rested her head on Luke's right shoulder. "I'm happy. And I love you. Hey, look at you being all politician," Lorelai pointed to a picture of Luke holding Davey in his arms, kissing Sookie on her cheek as she held baby Martha.

"Yes, that was for my best groom campaign."

"Well, you got my vote. Now in order to get my best husband vote I need you to make us some popcorn."

"We just finished dinner half an hour ago."

"Well, this is like movie night — if we flip all these photos one after the other, it will come out like a movie. Besides, be thankful that I didn't ask you to get red vines, because those we don't have at home, you'd have to go out to get. And look at this photo of the buffet table; it's waking my dormant taste buds."

"Your taste buds were sleeping?" Luke asked getting up off the sofa heading for the kitchen.

Lorelai pulled on his right arm, bringing him back down next to her. "Are you crazy? Greasy popcorn next to these gallery perfect photos? You want to get them fingerprinted? Husband dearest, are you going to do everything I tell you to? What if I tell you to shoot yourself in the head?"

"Would you please do that for me right now?" Luke sighed. Lorelai gave him a shocked expression for a second then started crawling over him, kissing him hard on the lips, her hands messing up his hair. Lorelai straddled Luke and spread his arms out on either side of him, her face an inch from his. Luke felt and inhaled her sweet breath. They looked into each other's blue eyes.

"Never give into peer pressure," she whispered.

Luke then slowly got up off the sofa, holding Lorelai, picking her up along with him while she hung on, crossing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. "This is spouse pressure, and I'm gladly giving in," he said starting to carry Lorelai upstairs to their new spacious bedroom.

"I just hope this pressure doesn't give you a hernia," Lorelai added resting her head on Luke's broad right shoulder.

"No way, you're as light as a feather."

"And you, my dear husband, are a very wise man."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Gilmore Girls_ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

Part 3

Lorelai answered the phone. She was standing on the front porch steps, overlooking the yard. It seemed that during the past few days, an autumn chill had snuck in and Lorelai was holding her forest green cardigan tightly closed over her thin t - shirt.

"Hi mom," she heard.

"Hi baby, how's..."

"Mom, what's that noise?" Rory interrupted.

"Oh, someone's working on the garden."

"We don't have a garden."

"Hence all the work. It's Luke with all this new time on his hands. He's supposed to get up at 7, now that Caesar opens up the diner, but out of habit he still gets up closer to 5. Then he has all this extra time until work. Does he get a daily subscription to the Stars Hollow Financial?"

"Stars Hollow has a financial paper? I'm pretty sure there isn't even a financial page in the Gazette unless you call Doose's coupons financial."

"Well, yes you are pretty. But, does he leaf through freshly delivered catalogues or dirty magazines?"

"No?"

"No. He just sits downstairs flipping through all those home improvement channels on TV… Just those Brits alone have like 900 channels with 2001 daily programs on."

"I can see how those magazines are so much better…"

"And he already was a home - improver, he improved every part of the house for the last…"

"Nine years, not to mention every aspect of your life," Rory finished Lorelai's sentence.

"Yes, well ok, so now with all the renovations done, there's nothing left to improve inside, except maybe my eating habits. By the way, don't ever mention I've said that."

"Right. Keep Luke thinking you're oblivious to your ridiculous, unhealthy eating habits."

"What? No. I used to be able to down a whole, fully topped pizza, pint of accessorized ice — cream and two giant fudge brownies in one snack. Lately, I can barely manage two slices and a diet soda. I need to improve my intake, get some results, be in the top percentile again."

"Oh, that kind of improve. I'm sure you can do it."

"I think I need a personal trainer and Luke's no help, he's busy training the Garden. He's expanded his interests to outside the home now. It's gotten out of hand. Bert's gone wild, mowers spinning out of control, hyperactive shovels and spades, vicious spewing hoses."

"And who knows where that can end. Perhaps you should consider warning Morey and Babette's gnomes."

"That's right, yes, that's how perilous this situation is. Oh no, he's feeling up the bushes near the driveway. I've let them go lately."

"Poor babies. So mom, remember last time, you wanted to bite my head off and were so left out, so I'm telling you in advance this time… You know my 21st birthday is coming up?"

"Hmmm," Lorelai was distracted watching Luke walk around the garden in his gardening attire that showed off his nicely developed shoulders and arms.

"So, I decided I want a change. I'm going to cut my hair again."

"Ok," Lorelai saw Luke turning to her so she waved and gave him a nervous smile.

"I'm going to get a haircut, a short haircut," Rory could tell her mother wasn't attentive.

"Fine."

"A pixie, or better yet a crew cut, maybe a Natalie Portman."

"Good."

"Good, fine, ok? That's all you have to say?"

"Rhyme, rhyme! I'm so pleased with Yale. They teach you how to spontaneously rhyme. Oh, no. He's pruning the bushes now. What if he gives them a poodle or duck shape? They'll send the Animal Anti - Defamation League over."

"Mom!"

"What, you know how those AADL can be."

"So, you don't care about my hair? Last time was just you having a bad, hair reaction day?"

"I care. When you come I'll help you maintain it. Clipper it into shape."

"I'm not one of your hedges. You won't only have the AADL to deal with but the Connecticut CPS, as well."

"Relax child, hair clippers, rechargeable, with eight different lengths, six combs, really sharp scissors, a cute tiny oil bottle with matching adorable brush and a red cape. They had black and gold as well, but you know me - I' m a sucker for red. All for just 29. 99," Lorelai said in one breath, as she went back inside and closed the front door behind her.

"Is this some kind of new service you're giving at the inn, because you have totally gone barking mad."

Lorelai walked towards the kitchen, "Please, leave Fido out of this. Remember, AADL! And, nothing to do with the Inn. I cut Luke's hair. No more barber Sam for him, it's stylist Lorelai here to stay. What can I say? He let me clip his hair. Well, after I promised I would wear nothing but the cape for the rest of the day. Boy, that thing sure itches. I tell you that is not pure silk …"

"Oh god, what is going on over there? I leave you guys for like 5 minutes and you're behaving like in an x - rated Monty Python film."

"Well, Luke loves it and I know he's going to be setting an appointment with the stylist in me again next month, or in a couple of months, make it six months. He likes to let it grow out. But, he loves his new look. Under the blue cap Luke has a new look and he loves it. Luke's new look is a look Luke loves. Repeat after me: Luke's new look is a look Luke loves. Now say it fast. It's our new tongue twister of the week. Nice, ha? We try to present a new one every week. Last week it was: The Sunday super supper squash soup squashed Sunday super supper."

"You had squash soup?"

"And a squashed Sunday super supper," Lorelai persisted, filling a glass with sweetened apple juice. "You see. You need to come more often."

"Apparently I'm missing out on all the fun stuff."

"Bring Logan, I'll cut his for free too, like family."

"Yeah, that'll make him feel special. What's with the hair fetish?"

"So, mohawk or pixie?"

"God, I'm keeping my hair the way it is," Rory sighed.

"Ha!"

"This was a 'Ha' moment? Mom, I'm turning 21, I shouldn't even discuss these things with you anymore, it's my decision and you Mrs. are behaving like a fetish — ridden child."

Lorelai smiled to herself, leaving the phone silent.

"Mom?"

"You called me Mrs."

"Well, you are. It's appropriate now. Would you prefer Ms.?"

"I'm still adjusting. So, can we celebrate your 21st together next Saturday?"

"We?"

"You, me, Luke. We. Logan? Have a special coming of age movie night. Out with Sixteen Candles in with Cocoon…"

"Okay, movie night. Where?"

"Let's do it here, more snack possibilities, very homey, no Kirk, and Luke will clean up."

Just then Luke walked in.

Lorelai smiled at him. "It's Rory."

"Oh, say Hi."

"We're planning a special 21st birthday movies' night for next Saturday," she said winking at him.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Luke will definitely attend," Lorelai informed Rory who was still on the line. "You're in charge of cleaning up," she said to Luke who just shrugged. "So, we'll set everything at Friday night dinner. Be prepared, I'm sure there's some special Emily planned festival this Friday," Lorelai told Rory.

"Yes, let the celebrations begin."

After she hung up, Lorelai left the kitchen and started to climb upstairs.

"Luke! Luke?"

"In the shower," she heard a faint answer.

Lorelai entered their bedroom, and headed straight into their new en - suite bathroom.

"So you think she knows?"

"What?" Luke fully opened the shower curtain and asked.

"Oh, my!" Lorelai exclaimed looking him over. She stepped closer to him and gently caressed his cheek in her palm. "Honey, gardening is definitely the workout for you."

"Calm down," he said turning his head to kiss her palm, then took her hand and placed it back at her side. "Now, you were saying about Rory."

"I hope this will be a total surprise. Logan said she still suspects nothing, my sweet little naive girl."

"Well, I'm afraid, little no longer."

"I know, I miss my little girl."

"Well, little, small, baby like, you might have again soon, you know," Luke gestured to her flat tummy.

"You think, because it's been a few months and nothing."

"Three months. It'll happen," Luke was back in the shower shampooing his hair.

There was a very long pause. Luke rinsed his hair and stuck his head out of the shower again. Lorelai was leaning over the sink washing her face.

"Hey," Luke said softly placing his hand on her back, "are you worried?"

Lorelai stood up and turned towards Luke, her face dripping wet. Luke noticed her concerned expression. He then took a towel from the nearby rack and started to gently dab her cheeks, chin, eyes and forehead dry. "You know, I think I am," she answered taking the towel from him after her face felt dry enough. "I guess we can give it a few more months. But, Luke, if I'm not eating for two by my birthday, we're both heading to the fertility clinic."

"Eating for two? Is that your sign, because then we really have nothing to worry about. Actually, it seems you've been pregnant for years. Where are all your children, woman in a shoe?

"Oh, goody, I see you've been practicing stand - up nursery rhymes."

Luke stepped out of the shower with a soft white towel now wrapped around his waist and pulled Lorelai in for a warm embrace.

Lorelai wriggled trying to free herself from his grip. "You're all wet. Look at me now, I'm soaked. I look like Agassi after a five set match." Luke let go, but Lorelai then hugged him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his wet shoulders. "Seriously, you and me, us both, you too Luke, to the probe and poke and sperm in a cup clinic if nothing develops in a few months. That's if you still want this?" she said into his wet hair.

"Yes, I know and I do. But, I still think there will be no need."

"Well, no complaining here if you're right. You're welcome to say I told you so."

Lorelai was standing in the middle of the living room. People were gathering around from each and every corner of the house. From upstairs, the kitchen, the garden and Finn had just come out of the downstairs bathroom.

Luke came and stood next to Lorelai, smiling and raising his beer mug towards Rory. She was sitting comfortably in a soft armchair next to the fireplace, looking like a true monarch, in her royal blue slinky top, with regal Logan standing behind her. She gave Luke a wide bashful grin, and shrugged as if saying "What is my crazy mother going to do now?"

"A toast," Lorelai said again still clinking her champagne glass.

"So," Lorelai took a deep breath and began as everyone quieted down, all eyes on her and her daughter sitting before her. "Rory, Honey, everyone's here. Townies, Yalies, Familites, friendalites, 21 candle lights," everyone laughed with Lorelai, her voice shaking a bit out of excitement as she continued. "Well, if we're celebrating your 21st birthday I guess that means I've known you that long. Actually. 21 years plus nine months. I got to know you for nine months before you were born, during which you taught me that you were a bit pushy," Lorelai made pushing gestures from her belly outwards as everyone laughed again. "Partial to hot and spicy foods and lacking a sense of rhythm, which I sadly discovered every time I played anything more sophisticated than twinkle, twinkle, little star." Rory laughed along with all the others as Lorelai continued, encouraged by Luke's hand that by then was warmly resting on her shoulder.

"This has mostly been a joint journey, magical and special. You are not only the best daughter one can ask for, but the greatest grandchild," all eyes were on Emily and Richard who smiled holding back tears and nodded at both Rory and Lorelai. "… the grandest woman, most amazing person, best friend and finest catcher - upper. And Luke and I. Hey, kiddo, it's Luke and I now, Luke and me, Luke and I?" Lorelai leaned in a bit towards Luke who immediately started to blush. "Well, us, we, you've always rallied for that. Anyway, we both wish you everything good, remarkable, tasty and expensive in life! Now, Town's people, unlock that liquor, let's celebrate. Rory's upper — age now!" Lorelai raised her glass of champagne, as did all the others, adding cheers and congratulations.

Rory jumped up out of her throne, straight into Lorelai's arms, making her mother spill some of her drink. They both swayed from foot to foot, spinning round and round as they tightly embraced each other, then started to jump in place, holding hands. Rory then let go and went to hug Luke who had moved from the center, not wanting to be in the spot light. Next, Rory went to embrace both her grandparents. Emily had tears freely streaking down her cheeks as Rory hugged her. By that time, Lane's music was moving up in decibels and friends started to come over to drag Rory to dance, despite her lack of rhythm.

A couple of hours later, things were still lively and loud. There were yet too many of Sookie's fresh, appetizing dishes flowing out of the kitchen and too much addictive music being played for any of the guests to initiate their own departure.

Lorelai was sitting on a couch in a corner of the living room, holding Davey on her lap. She was letting him take tiny sips of apple juice from her glass. Emily sat to her side on a chair bought several months earlier from Kim's Antiques.

"Lorelai, for heaven's sake, why are you still watering him?"

"So he'll grow tall with thick branches and shiny green leaves and I shall name him Sequoia. Seriously, being raised by some wild dingo during that first helpless, crucial period sounds more plausible in my case than surviving with you in charge."

"Really, Lorelai, he'll be wet all night if you continue to fill him with liquids like that."

"Well, that's what diapers and parents are for," Lorelai warmly smiled at Davey, who enthusiastically tried to push his whole face into the glass. "Mom, can't you see he's still thirsty?" Lorelai gave her mother an amused look, but Emily shook her head in disbelief.

Just then, Lorelai spotted Rory going upstairs on her own. Lorelai quickly handed the glass to her mother. "I'll be right back," she gestured to Miss Patty to come take her place next to her mother.

Lorelai then got up, holding Davey on her hip. "Let's go find Luke, let's call Luke," she told Davey kissing him lightly on the top of his head.

"Yuke! Yuke! No, Yuke," Davey said starting to suck his thumb.

"Yes, Yuke, Luke! I sometimes call him Duke," Lorelai laughed with Davey as she inched through the crowd, getting to the front porch where she found Luke and Richard sitting in silence. Lorelai handed Davey to Luke. "I need to do something upstairs. Just a few minutes, ok?"

"Where are his parents?" Luke took Davey and sat him comfortably so he was leaning into his right arm. Davey looked up at Luke, saying his name again and again as he started to thoroughly examine and explore Luke's facial features with his tiny fingers. Lorelai grinned as Luke bravely and gracefully bore thin, sharp fingers in his nostrils and ears.

"Sookie's in the kitchen redefining "food chain" with her continuous flow of edibles and Jackson took Martha for a stroll to get her to sleep. Just a few minutes. Dad has experience, he'll help you. You'll be fine," Lorelai winked at her father who nodded as he shook young man Davey's hand.

"Finely poked, that's what I'll be. Fine, go. Don't forget to return."

Lorelai rushed up the stairs in search of Rory. She found Rory in the new extra bedroom, staring out the window overlooking their front yard. The door was partially closed. Lorelai slowly pushed it open, loudly clearing her throat so Rory would hear her. Rory quickly spun around, her arms tightly crossed on her chest. She smiled as Lorelai entered the room.

"Nicely sized room. You haven't painted it."

"No, Luke hasn't gotten to that British show yet. He's stuck in gardening quick sand now. Besides, we're not definite about the color, you know." Lorelai moved a couple more steps towards Rory.

"Pink or blue?"

"Or the new hues. Charcoal is the new pink," Lorelai spoke in a mocking, girly intonation.

"Lime is the new blue," Rory completed her mother's thought as they both widely grinned at each other.

Lorelai folded her arms, eyeing Rory as she still smiled at her. "So, 21 huh? Let's see. Drinking. Sex. Stealing. Jail. Affair. Dropout. Now, all you need is a tattoo…"

Rory exposed a two inch dolphin just above her left buttock.

"Oh, Flipper. Nice. OK," Lorelai tried to seem unfazed, "something pierced…"

Rory presented a shiny diamond stuck in her belly button.

"Well, you're all done, then," Lorelai smiled as she opened her arms beckoning Rory to come to her. She tried to remain calm, though she was completely freaking out, not knowing what other surprises might be revealed at some later time.

Rory took the few steps towards Lorelai, then, stood still for a second in front of her. Lorelai inched closer and Rory fell into her arms, hugging her mother tightly as Lorelai wrapped her daughter in warmth.

"I've done some pretty stupid things," Rory said tearing up as Lorelai continued to stroke her hair and back.

"You're not going to spoil it all by saying something stupid like I Love You, are you?"

"Mom, I love you. I miss you."

Lorelai was beaming. They were back, completely back. "Me, too," she whispered.

"The dolphin's just Henna, the pierced belly button is real, though," Rory informed Lorelai.

"Aw, I like flipper," Lorelai pretended to be disappointed.

Rory stood straight and wiped her tears. "Mom, can Logan and I stay here tonight?"

"Rory, would you and Logan please spend the night here?" Lorelai replied, grinning.

"We'll sleep in my old room. Let's go back down to the party," Rory wrapped her right arm around Lorelai's shoulders and guided them both to the staircase.

Down stairs, Lorelai made her way through the jubilant crowd, out to the porch to find Luke. Her dad was now discussing something with Doyle. Lorelai looked around then spotted Luke out in Babette's Garden, kneeling in front of a gnome.

"This gnome is Grumpy, because he grumps all the time. Grump, grump, grump," Luke bounced Davey with each grump and Davey was laughing loudly, enjoying each moment.

"There you guys are. Well, I see someone's coping just fine," Lorelai placed her arm across Luke's back as they headed back towards the main house.

It was past midnight when they finally got to bed. Luke was exploding with energy, as if it were five AM. He started Kissing Lorelai's bare belly, slowly inching further down. Lorelai felt warm and wet, yet too tired and drowsy to participate.

"Luke. We can't. May I remind you, that Rory is downstairs exactly below us," she moaned as Luke teased her thighs with his very moist tongue.

"Probably doing what we are."

"Oh, no, please, gross" Lorelai covered her eyes and ears. "We can't talk about that," she groaned and arched her back, grabbing Luke's hair as he continued to arouse her with tongue and fingers.

"I don't want my sensitive, only child to be traumatized by hearing her mother engaged in sexual aerobics above her head."

"You do realize she may continue to be your only child if you do not engage in these special aerobic sessions," Luke added, as he gazed into Lorelai's bright blue eyes.

"You may proceed," Lorelai immediately replied and kissed Luke hard on the lips, digging her fingers deep into his back as he returned to the spot he had momentarily abandoned.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Any thing "Gilmore Girls" is not mine. "Good Night, Gorilla" is a Peggy Rathmann book.

Part 4

Luke approached home. Two weeks before Christmas and it was bitter cold and drizzling, nothing very festive about that. The days were shorter and at six o'clock in the evening, night had already fallen. But the house, like the rest of the town, was completely dark due to some regional blackout that had begun less than an hour earlier.

Luke entered the house and froze, looking stunned. It was lit with dozens of candles of various shapes, colors, sizes and smells. There was a trail of candles leading up the wooden staircase.

"Lorelai!" he called upstairs.

"Up here."

Luke started climbing up the staircase, careful not to knock any candles over.

"Lock the door," he heard Lorelai say.

Luke walked down the stairs back to the front door and locked it.

Upstairs he found Lorelai in their bathroom, soaking in a steamy tub, more flickering candles all around. She turned to him. She was beautiful. Her face glowing in the soft warm candle light, her long curls pinned up on the crown of her head illuminated by the moon's bright beam that seeped through the new skylight they had installed directly above the bathtub.

"Hey you," Lorelai said in a soft mellow voice, smiling.

"Hey," Luke gave Lorelai a subtle nod.

"Didn't feel like a romantic candle lit dinner at the diner with Kirk and Taylor, huh?"

"Tempting, but I have Caesar for exactly those special occasions," he paused. "The whole town is practically pitch - black."

"I know, like witches' teeth or those blackouts during the London blitz," Lorelai sounded enthusiastic.

"This isn't Salem and I don't think we're actually going to get any bombs falling out of the sky, as disappointing as that may be to you."

"I can't believe you're still so naïve after 9/11," Lorelai shook her head.

"Lorelai, we're talking about Stars Hollow. Even the smartest of bombs, a Mensa member bomb, the Einstein of all bombs would get lost trying to find our little defunct town. Unless of course, it's programmed to identify intense fire and smoke, which will undoubtedly soon be the fate of this place, with all these candles all over. It looks like candles' doomsday," Luke said as he shed his brown leather jacket and headed out to their adjoined bedroom to change clothes.

"Isn't it great? Now I can buy lots more, after I finally used all those candles I couldn't resist buying at various annual fairs. Some Rory and I actually crafted in the nineties. Those smell a bit funny," Lorelai paused waiting for Luke to respond. He then walked back into the bathroom wearing only a white undershirt, blue boxers and white socks.

"I'll tell you what really smells funny," he suddenly seemed to be in a rant mood standing in front of Lorelai. "Of all the places in town you'd naturally think would need to be connected to that massive generator we all paid for with our ballooned taxes, vital establishments, the pharmacy, clinic, police station, even the vet's, the only place that had any lights was Doose's and those stupid reindeer he set up in the square! Taylor hooked up the generator to his stupid properties and playmates! I should kick those red lit up asses back to Santa in the north - pole. We should all do that, launch Taylor along to escort them."

"Where's your holiday spirit? Those reindeer are vital to generating the town's festive seasonal mood."

"Well, they're sucking up all the generator's vital power generating capabilities, instead of generating it to the most important, crucial, even life — saving elements, though somewhat less festive or joyous they may be. We should have an official town inquiry about this."

"Hey," Lorelai smiled at Luke speaking softly. "I have an inquiry… Will you come join me?"

Luke stood with his arms crossed on his chest, exhaled loudly and frowned at Lorelai as she continued talking slowly and warmly beckoning him with her fingers.

"Come on shower addict, when was the last time you took a bath? Probably, not since you were a baby. We haven't initiated this tub yet. Call it the unveiling of our moonlit tub. We can look up and see the cold rain and clouds and crispy bright light of the moon, but in here it's warm, and nice and perfect and clean and smells great and I'm in it…"

Luke easily gave in. That warm bath with Lorelai in it did look inviting, just the kind of warmth he needed after a crazy diner day. He undressed as Lorelai lovingly smiled, her smile expanding and shining wider as Luke discarded the last items off — his socks. Finally, he slipped naked into the bath, to sit facing Lorelai. He stretched his legs out on either side of her. He could feel her legs between his and he relaxed as the warm, bubbly water covered him.

Lorelai bent forward to kiss him. "Hi. Welcome to my territorial hot waters," she whispered as she caressed his shoulders and upper chest then leaned back to her end of the tub. They both sat opposite each other, calm, eyes closing for some seconds then opening to gaze at one another, then closing again in tranquility.

"I can't believe we can sit here in silence for minutes," Luke said in a low, drowsy voice after some time.

"You mean that I can be silent."

"We can be silent."

Lorelai smiled, her eyes closing a bit, looking as if she were squinting.

"What?" Luke rubbed his feet up Lorelai's sides under the water.

"Nothing"

"You just made a face. What?" Luke persisted, now massaging her feet which were strategically placed in between his legs.

"Nothing," Lorelai insisted.

"Lorelai, I know what…"

"It was a good face. You were talking about US, WE. You said We, and it sounded just so… nice," Lorelai had a coy grin, leaning towards Luke a bit. "I told you a bath was a good thing not an evil, dirty experience," She slid towards Luke, bending her legs on either side of him, took his face in both her palms and kissed him, small warm pecks at first that turned into a deep passionate kiss. Lorelai moved to her knees, leaning down on Luke. Bubbly waves hit the walls of the tub threatening to overflow, as they continued to eagerly explore each other with their cavernous mouths, curious tongues and probing hands. Luke, sitting up in the tub so as not to slip completely in, placed his hands on Lorelai's smooth buttocks as he pushed her closer, wanting her to continue weighing him down. He then moved Lorelai to sit on his thighs, spreading them open as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I can't believe we're going to have sex in a bubble bath," Lorelai mumbled with her lips still locked on Luke's as their desire and actions intensified accordingly.

After all internal and water waves had subsided, Lorelai remained on top of Luke resting her head on his chest directly under his chin. When they disengaged Lorelai turned over, leaning her back into Luke, who placed his cheek on her hair, deeply inhaling her familiar scent.

Lorelai looked up at the skylight, seeing the luminous moon and sparkling stars above, enjoying the feeling of Luke's hands resting underwater on her belly.

"Those stars are beautiful."

"Most of them are satellites. We should probably get blinds or something for that opening, if we're planning on similar activities here in the future," Luke responded.

Lorelai turned her head towards Luke. "So, they're going to be similar activities here in the future, huh? I told you baths were telescope - popping fun, and," she paused "a bit evil and dirty, I admit," Lorelai grinned then sighed. "I better get going. I need to go over to the Inn, make sure Michel hasn't used this opportunity of darkness to black out the entire guest list for the upcoming months."

"I'll come with you."

"No, stay, make good use of the bath, it's still so warm and smells of me, so you'll have something to remember me by, since sight is not the best sense to depend upon now in the dark."

"Exactly, the roads are all dark and slippery, and I'll be worried, so better to worry for you there. Besides you might need my handy skills."

"I definitely need those sexy handy skills."

"Jeez," Luke moved Lorelai and stood up in the tub helping her up as well. Then, Luke quickly turned the antique handheld showerhead on to rinse them off and Lorelai jumped in surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're supposed to stay all sudsy, stud! Haven't you seen how those British rinse their dishes?" Lorelai tried to avoid the stream of water, bending over to turn the water off, but Luke just managed to finish rinsing her off, as well, paying no attention to her British nonsense.

Luke stepped out first, grabbed a large white towel and wrapped it round his waist. He then helped Lorelai out and into her powder blue terry robe. He hugged her, rubbing his hands all over her back to dry her and keep her from getting cold. Lorelai stood there against Luke rubbing her own hands together for warmth. Suddenly, a mischievous smile spread across her face and before Luke could protect himself she grabbed his towel and pulled it off. She knew it, she had felt it — he was aroused. Again. Luke stood there tall and proud not even trying to hide his exposed parts. Lorelai, without hesitation nor words, pushed Luke backwards out of the bathroom into their bedroom and onto their bed. She slipped off her robe, moaning with pleasure as Luke engulfed her with kisses, then turned her on her back and crawled on top of her.

Minutes later, they were spread out on their bed, Lorelai's head resting on Luke's chest as he caressed her hair with his left hand.

"Hey," Lorelai tapped her fingers on his broad chest, "you think we just made one of those blackout babies?"

"What?" Luke didn't understand.

"You know, every time there's a major blackout you always hear that nine months later the maternity wards are overflowing because all these couples had no power but sex power, and they made out like there was no tomorrow, putting the energizer bunny to shame. Honestly, that does kind of sum up what went on here with us. Here and there," Lorelai pointed to their bathroom.

Luke did not flinch. He kissed Lorelai's forehead and brow.

"Really? A blackout baby. Well, I hope not. I want to see you clearly when we make our kid. Besides, a baby can't come out right with all these scented candles around. I bet they messed up our chromosomes good."

Lorelai hit Luke's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Well, don't talk like that," she pouted.

Suddenly all the lights came back on. They both squinted and let out a growl.

"You had every single light on?"

"So I could tell when the power was back on."

"Those satellites can tell the lights are back on, on Mars they can tell, in Athens they can now tell the lights are back on and our power bill will certainly show us it could tell that all the lights are back on!"

"Well, now you can see me with all the light there is, and mister, for your information, this is the lightest the subject of babies will ever get," Lorelai looked up at Luke.

Luke still had his arm under Lorelai. He hugged her close to him and kissed her deeply on the lips.

He smelled good, she thought, his stubble soft from the bath's humidity. He would probably shave before dinner, as he had started doing for some months now. She looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled. They both knew what they wanted next in their lives and that was a good thing. Lorelai could hear Rory: "Mom, you seem happy." "I am, kiddo," she would answer.

****

"Hello?" Luke answered the phone that lay next to him on their kitchen table.

"Hello? Not the Gilmore — Danes residence?"

"Lorelai, where are you? I thought we were going out. I've been waiting for over half an hour, not that a record has been broken, but you should know that my cap is already off."

"Well, we wouldn't want to waste that gesture, so come on over to Sookie's."

"What are you doing there? Aren't you coming home," Luke sounded both annoyed and surprised. They were supposed to drive into Hartford that evening for dinner and some Christmas shopping, though he would've gladly left out the latter.

"Something came up. Jackson's father has to have emergency angioplasty tonight. Apparently, his surgeon is leaving tomorrow for a two — week Christmas skiing vacation in the French Alps. What a life, huh? I mean, there are so many skiing resorts here, why can't he go national, be patriotic, we need our doctors here."

"Lorelai."

"So, anyway, they're driving up to Boston. Sookie didn't want Jackson to drive on his own, she was afraid he'd fall asleep at the wheel and end up wrapped around a pole or at the bottom of the Potomac."

"Potomac? Isn't that in Virginia?"

"You know what I mean. So… they left the kids with me, brave, desperate parents that they are."

"You want me to come over?"

"Yes. Please bring us dinner."

"I don't think any food that isn't labeled Sookie - Made or Jackson - Preserved is permitted in that household. I'm sure Sookie left you food and precise instructions. I have no intention of getting into any trouble with her on account of some unfamiliar aroma she might detect upon her return."

"Well, you'll really be in trouble if her kids and their care taker are not fed, and are found feeble and emaciated, their fingers all bony and cheeks sunken in. So, I suggest you join us with some burgers. Better make it turkey burgers. Martha will not be having any and please make sure Davey's isn't rare or something… Davey honey, Davey, it's not Mommy, it's Luke. Say Hello to Luke. Say `Hi, Luke.` Luke, talk to him," Lorelai let Davey take the phone out of her hands and he put it upside down near his ear. She replaced the phone correctly on Davey's ear and urged him to go on talking to Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes in despair as he continuously called out Davey's name according to Lorelai's demand.

"Luke, you're still there?" Lorelai finally repossessed the phone.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"We're famished. I thought you'd left already."

"You told me to talk to Davey. I can't talk to him here and be there at the same time! With burgers! Who do you think I am? A Wendy's time traveler?" Luke sounded annoyed.

"Well, Davey's off the phone now, so see you soon," Lorelai set Luke free.

A few minutes later Luke's cell phone rang.

"Where are you, have you made the burgers yet?" Lorelai sounded upset.

"No, I'm just entering the diner. What's wrong?"

"Forget about the burgers, just come over."

A short time later Lorelai heard the knock on the door and she opened it with Martha straddled on her left hip. The minute she saw Luke, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside.

"Thank god you're here," she jumped on him, embracing him tightly.

"Lorelai, we're squishing the baby. What happened?" he sounded concerned.

"I don't know," Lorelai let go of Luke and walked towards the kitchen where Davey was sitting on the floor playing with some birthday candles and pot holders he found in one of the kitchen drawers.

Davey looked up at Luke. "Hi, Davey," Luke said in a child friendly intonation as he quickly added a smile and a wave so as not to scare him. Davey, who was a social, confident kid, always seemed to recognize and like Luke. He smiled and raised his left hand showing Luke the candles he was clutching. Luke continued to smile at Davey and patted him on the head as he moved past him further into the kitchen to stand by Lorelai who still seemed upset.

"I don't know. I don't know what he's supposed to have for dinner. I don't know what he wants. I don't have any clue what he likes. I don't know if he's supposed to be eating any kind of burger at all," Lorelai paced the kitchen with Martha still securely sitting on her left hip supported by her tiring left arm.

Luke grabbed Lorelai's right arm. "What's going on? You're freaking out."

"Okay, take a deep breath," Lorelai was talking to herself. "I can do this, I know what to do," she inhaled deeply and exhaled once. "Could you please make Davey some French toast?" she finally said, beginning to take some milk and eggs out of the fridge.

"For dinner?"

"Yes. Here," she handed him the milk then the eggs. "It has eggs and milk so that's good, right?"

"You know the recipe for French toast by heart?" Luke tried to lighten the mood.

Lorelai, ignoring Luke's remark, had bent down to Davey's level, balancing herself so as not to fall with Martha. "You like French toast, right? Luke is going to make us some French toast, yummy, yummy." Davey held out his hand showing Lorelai the banana she had given him earlier.

"You gave him a banana?" Luke sounded surprised.

"Why, what's wrong?" Lorelai panicked.

"Nothing. A banana's great. Tennis players eat bananas all the time. Lot's of iron. Very nutritional," Luke nodded in assurance.

"So he'll be a tennis player. Wear white or whatever color, eat bananas, have balls stuck down his pants and make lots of money. That's not bad."

"No, not bad," Luke had already started to prepare the meal, happy that Lorelai seemed to be getting back to her old familiar form.

Just ten minutes later they were all sitting round the dining table enjoying a meal together. Davey sat in his high chair between Luke and Lorelai, happily nibbling a piece of French toast that he was holding in his hand.

"What's Martha having?" Luke pointed to Martha who Lorelai was cradling against her left arm, feeding her a bottle.

"Milk."

"Oh," Luke shrugged and nodded. "So, you just give them milk?" he sounded like a curious student taking notes, absorbing vital information.

"Yeah, when it's mommy's milk."

Luke nodded then suddenly flared his nostrils making a kind of disgusted face as he realized what Lorelai had meant.

Lorelai grinned at Luke. "By the way, if by any chance you might need or have a sudden craving for some milk when we're still here, better stick to the carton."

Luke frowned at Lorelai, looking a bit alarmed.

An hour later, both kids were bathed and ready for bed. Luke dressed Davey in the pajamas that Lorelai had set out for them, while she put Martha to bed in her comfortable cot that was still in Sookie and Jackson's bedroom. Once Martha seemed to be falling asleep, Lorelai turned the baby monitor on and went downstairs where she started to clear and clean the mess from dinner.

A few minutes later, Luke came downstairs carrying Davey in his arms holding a book.

"Come on," he urged Lorelai nudging her towards the living room sofa, "we're going to read a bedtime story."

Lorelai flopped down on the sofa and opened her arms to accept a wonderfully sweet smelling, warm and cuddly Davey. She sat him down on her lap with his back leaning into her. Luke joined them sitting to Lorelai's right.

He showed Davey the book that Davey had chosen earlier in his room.

What transpired, next, left Lorelai mesmerized and moved in such a way that it spread a giddy grin on her face and set a feeling of pure warmth in her heart, as she just sat there next to Luke holding Davey.

"Hey, look at the cover, Davey. Who is that?" Luke emphasized each word, his face was coming alive.

"Gowiya, Gowiya key" Davey was starting to talk much more now, but he still couldn't pronounce all the sounds. He consistently substituted w for r and y for l, sometimes making his one or two word expressions quite unintelligible, especially when there was nothing tangible around to indicate what he was referring to. But Davey was now clearly responding to the book they were reading.

"Right, it's a gorilla, and it's holding a key. Look at the pink and orange key. Look at the gorilla. It's making a face, it's saying Shhhhhhh," Luke obviously understood Davey very well and he seemed to be animating the book for Davey, imitating the character on the cover.

"Let's do like the gorilla, shhhhhh," and Davey awkwardly put a finger to his lips and joined Luke.

Then Luke turned to Lorelai "Come on Lorelai, do like the gorilla, shhhhhh." Lorelai had no idea that Luke had a Mr. Rogers in him. She knew he communicated well with kids, despite his efforts to seem gruff, but this left her in total surprise and awe. Since Davey turned around to look at her, she had no choice but to participate as well. As they all made the silencing "sh" sound, Davey swung his head looking from Lorelai to Luke and back in fascination.

"Good Night, Gorilla," Luke read the title tracing it with his fingers, "By Peggy Rathmann. Peggy Rathmann wrote this book, Good night, Gorilla. See, look at the moon in the sky," Luke paused encouraging Davey to say something.

"Moon, yook it, moon. Night gowiya," Davey pushed back against Lorelai.

"Yes, look, it's the moon at night. Good night, gorilla. And who is this?" Luke opened his eyes wide in mock surprise to which Davey responded in laughter, and then turned around to Lorelai to check if she was laughing as well.

"Man, hat."

"Yes. It's the man from the zoo. It's the zoo keeper with a green hat," Davey reached over to place a hand on Luke's bare head and said "hat".

"Yes, my hat's at home," Luke smiled at Davey eyeing Lorelai. "I hope I'm not confusing the boy."

"Oh, he obviously still recognizes you, though I'm a bit stunned and not by the lack of your hat," Lorelai tapped the book to show Luke not to respond to her but rather to continue.

"So, the zookeeper with the green hat, look what he's holding."

"Yight. Zoo man yight."

"He's holding a flashlight and the gorilla is saying shhhhh. Let's open the book and see what happens."

Luke let Davey help him open the book's hard cover. Davey pointed at the pictures and looked up at Luke, wanting him to continue.

"Look, they're at the zoo. The zookeeper wants the gorilla to go to sleep. He says: `Good night, gorilla,` Luke traced the letters again.

Davey was staring at Luke, fascinated with him. Luke continued interacting with Davey, having him name all the words in the book that he could, as he himself put the story together, narrating it.

Since it was getting late and the story was really too long for a boy Davey's age, especially the way they were reading it, Luke shortened it accordingly. By the time they got to the armadillo, Davey, leaning comfortably on Lorelai, maintained a content yet somewhat dreamy look as he mainly focused on Luke's face, watching his mimicry and listening to his lively voice.

Lorelai smiled widely, looking down at Davey then up at Luke. She caught Luke's eye and he chuckled mid - sentence in response, laughing at the situation.

A minute later they noticed that Davey had fallen asleep on Lorelai's lap. Lorelai slowly and gently got up trying not to wake him and then took him up to his bed.

Luke was in the kitchen when Lorelai returned. "Wow, and you wash dishes, too. I should have married you ten years ago. I could've saved a fortune on hand lotion and disastrous dates," Lorelai hugged Luke from behind.

"You paid for your dates?"

"In blood, sweat and tears. How else do you think I got them to go out with this annoying, chatty demoiselle? Besides, it was during my feminist phase. All gone now," Lorelai let go of Luke and sat on a chair next to the kitchen table while he continued to wash the dishes.

"You know, it's a terrible crime."

"What?"

"That you're not a father already."

"Well, I'm glad I've waited."

"Because, that was some amazing bonding there. Super glue doesn't bond that easily. Government bonds don't do so well. I'm amazed. I'm truly impressed. I can't wait to see it again," Lorelai said with a loving expression and a soft voice, despite those initial flippant references.

"We're planning reruns throughout the week," Luke turned away from the sink, wiping his hands on a checkered kitchen towel. He leaned against the sink, facing Lorelai and folded his arms across his chest. "Seriously, he's a nice kid, Davey," Luke reluctantly admitted, "and that's what's really amazing here, both his parents being a bit whacky, you know."

"The very best kids come from whacky parents," Lorelai fluttered her eyelashes at Luke, got out of the chair and fitted herself into his arms. She had her hands resting on his shoulders as Luke tightly locked his arms around her waist.

"Just one little thing," Lorelai narrowed her eyes, her face barely an inch from Luke's, "the zookeeper's wife? We don't know that about her. So, perhaps next time you could just say `partner` or `significant other` or `cozy companion`."

"She looks like a wife to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lorelai managed to exclaim in shock just before Luke shut her up by locking her lips with a passionate kiss that had more tenderness than force to it.


	5. Chapter 5

See disclaimer in previous chapters

Part 5

Lorelai rushed into the house, headed straight for the kitchen and threw her handbag and coat on a chair while almost simultaneously opening the fridge to take out a bottle of water. Suddenly a thump was heard from upstairs.

"Luke?" Lorelai shouted then stuck her head back into the fridge, looking for something to snack on. She closed the fridge, turned around and gasped.

"Oh! Oh, hi. Hi. I, I," Lorelai tried to utter something coherent but seemed to have lost her verbal fluency. "Uhh, am I in the wrong house, because you are?" she finally asked.

"Alice."

"Oh, hi Alice, Alice, yes, okay, good," Lorelai paused for a moment as the woman, probably in her fifties, kept standing there, blankly staring at Lorelai. "Right, so, you are…?" Lorelai shook her head in confusion and shrugged.

"The cleaner…"

"Right," Lorelai snapped her fingers, "the cleaner I knew that," she then frowned. "Excuse me, was I supposed to know that?"

"Your husband said you'd be back from work at six. I was supposed to have left by then. It's only five seventeen."

"Oh, sorry, so I'm interrupting. I left work early and naturally thought I'd just head home, shower, rest, catch up on my taxidermy and yodeling, all before dinner, silly me. I had no idea the house was booked 'till six. So, I've got to go now."

Lorelai gathered her stuff from the chair and headed towards the door. "You may carry on; I don't want to spoil that special feeling that comes when you get the whole house to yourself. I know those moments are rare."

Lorelai got into her jeep, slumped in the chair and sighed. She drove to Luke's and went in. The place was full and Luke was behind the counter still wearing the same wine colored, long sleeved tee he had put on that morning. He hadn't changed shirts during the workday like he sometimes did. Lorelai thought that color especially suited Luke. She had told him so several times. She even bought him two flannel, plaid shirts, half a dozen cotton tees, three briefs, five pairs of socks, a tape measure, and a toothbrush all in that specific color.

Luke saw Lorelai coming in and smiled at her. She heavily plopped down on a stool in front of him and they both leaned over the counter to kiss each other hello.

"You're off early. Did Michel send you home again?"

"I swear I wasn't sleeping, not even nodding off, I was just nodding in agreement."

Luke gave her a look of disbelief. "Yup, always so agreeable, you are."

Lorelai pouted. "I'm so tired," She confessed. "I hope you have an early delivery tomorrow morning so we have to go to bed at nine. At least let's pretend and then in the morning we get to sleep in, as well. Please," she gave Luke a wide begging smile.

Lorelai placed her coat and purse on the vacant stool next to her, and then looked back at Luke. "By the way," she added "Alice says Hi."

Luke gave Lorelai a puzzled look. "Who's Alice, I don't know any Alice."

"After I left work early, before six," Lorelai emphasized and paused, "I first headed home and there..."

"Ohhh," Luke crossed his arms on his chest. "So, you met…"

"Alice the cleaner who said my husband, a.k.a. you, told her to be done with what ever she was doing by six, the time I was expected home. Luke, what's that all about?"

"She's a cleaner. She cleans, that's her profession," Luke stuck his hands into his back pockets and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"So she's going to add the Gilmore — Danes residence to her resume? I'm sure it will seem very impressive to those impressed by two — named households, but not so impressive when she gets shooed away by the Danes half before she manages to reach six o'clock."

"C'mon, give her a chance. What's wrong with her?"

"Well, she has these perfectly bleached teeth."

"Lorelai…"

"What's wrong with you, bringing a total stranger into our home to clean up after us, huh, Emily?"

"Can we discuss this at home?" Luke folded his arms across his chest.

"Ah, discuss, apparently a new entry in your lexicon. And how do we even know it will still be our home? We probably won't recognize it with all the Glade smells and Woolite laundry. Oh no, please tell me you didn't ask her to do any laundry?"

"Please, let's talk about this later," Luke shifted uncomfortably.

"Laundry?"

"I didn't tell her what to do, just to do what she normally does when she's doing her job."

Lorelai opened her mouth in shock and shook her head. "Ayyy," she sounded as if she were in actual pain. "You didn't even give her a plan or a wish list?! Oh no, we're totally Gladed over."

"I was trying to do something positive, we've both been so busy and tired lately."

"Febreezed, ajaxed, cloroxed!"

"Jeez," Luke gave Lorelai a resigned look.

Lorelai pouted. She was being stubborn. She looked up at the date on the special's board and made a mental note. February 23rd. "Okay, let's talk later. I just know it'll feel weird and the bed all stiff and cold, not warm and rumpled cozily."

"I'll make it cozy for you."

"Extra cozy!"

"You bet."

"Okay, so I'm going now. Do I have to pay her or what?"

"All taken care of."

"Come home soon to your cozying up duties."

"One hour."

Lorelai kissed him over the counter. "I know you were thinking of me," she whispered into his ear.

Luke left for home exactly one hour later, not wanting to upset Lorelai anymore than she already seemed to be and brought a fresh, free — range chicken that he was planning to prepare for their dinner. Since their wedding, they had managed to maintain quite a consistent, family - friendly schedule, though it often took some serious juggling at work in order to follow through. Besides Mondays and Wednesdays, when Lorelai often got home as late as midnight, they were usually both home by six, enjoying the evenings spent together, starting with dinner, which Luke often prepared.

As Luke approached home, he noticed Lorelai's car was gone. He thought that to be strange. He entered the dark house and turned some lights on to make it more welcoming and warm. He then proceeded to the kitchen to start with the dinner preparations.

Luke first ground some fresh herbs, added olive oil and then rubbed the mixture onto the chicken. After putting the chicken into the preheated oven, Luke par — boiled some potatoes to be added to the chicken's pan. As he started to prepare some vegetables, Luke heard Lorelai's car in the driveway.

"Luke, hubby, I'm home!" Lorelai headed straight for the kitchen. "Hmmm, smells so good in here. Let's see. Thyme, Rosemary, a touch of garlic, some sea salt, freshly ground black pepper, a dash of paprika and are those some Febreeze molecules that I can detect?"

Lorelai placed her purse and coat on the antique sewing machine and went to stand next to Luke who was chopping vegetables on a thick wooden board. She placed her hand on his back, looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing and inhaled deeply, letting out a delighted sigh.

"Looks delicious. I'm starving."

"You're actually using the adjective delicious about vegetables. Are you sure you didn't mean deleterious or are you just delirious?"

"Kudos for trying to rhyme and cook at the same time, but I'm afraid each needs a full time commitment, otherwise they both suffer."

"Where were you? I thought you were headed straight home."

Lorelai took a carrot stick to nibble on, one of the few vegetables she could tolerate raw, then leaned against the counter next to Luke. "Didn't you hear my message? I said I might be home a bit late. I forgot something. I had to, I had to get something. Why don't you check messages? What if it were something important, something urgent?"

"Like what?"

"Like 'Luke I'm standing here at a crossroad and I don't know which road to take?' Or 'Luke, do you want me to get strawberry or apple pop tarts for breakfast?'"

"You know I don't eat that junk."

"See, then you would tell me 'I don't care, it's only you who eats that junk anyway'," Lorelai gave Luke a bit of a vicious smile.

"Now, the chicken needs about another half hour. Are you okay with that?"

Lorelai showed Luke the remainders of the carrot stick. "I think I've spoiled my appetite," She smiled at him.

"Good, so I'm going upstairs to change and shave. You don't have to sit and watch the chicken."

"Why, will it get embarrassed?" Lorelai took another bite out of the sweet carrot.

"It might even blush," Luke pointed up indicating he was headed upstairs.

A minute later Lorelai went up to their bedroom as well. Just as she entered she heard the toilet being flushed. Lorelai plopped down on their bed, took off her shoes and rubbed her aching, tired feet. She looked around the room. There were no shoes thrown about, nor any clothes strewn across open drawers. The night stands and desk were cleared and the bed was meticulously made. Lorelai remembered — Alice! She then stood up and discarded her work outfit, replacing it with soft, black cotton pants and a long sleeved t — shirt. Barefoot, she walked into their bathroom, "You promised to make the bed extra cozy," she said whining.

Luke, who had changed to open bottom sweat pants and a tank top, first heard Lorelai then saw her in the mirror, coming in as he lathered up his face over the sink.

"Ooo, hey, let me do that," Lorelai approached Luke from behind as he still faced the mirror.

"No, sit silently or go away."

"But it's the one-year anniversary," Lorelai pleaded.

"What 1-year anniversary!?" he continued to lather his face wanting to really soften the beard.

"It's the Luke's clean - shaven, no - more — stubble - burns, red - all - over - face - for - me anniversary," Lorelai smiled widely into the mirror.

"Ah, Jeez, get away! Go harass the chicken."

"The chicken's already featherless. Come on, I'm good at this. Remember that friend I had who broke both his arms skiing?"

"Yeah, what ever happened to the poor guy?"

"He moved to Switzerland, where they actually do have summer skiing. But anyway, how do you think he shaved?"

"By rubbing his face against some tree bark," Luke placed the shaving brush down.

Lorelai pointed to herself, "Moi, and I've learned a thing or two since. I watch those Fab 5 you know — go with the grain," she said picking up the razor, as Luke attempted to grab her wrist and stop her.

"You do not possibly know which way my grain goes."

Lorelai gasped. "Dirty! I do know exactly which way your grain goes, I've been on grain watch for months," Lorelai turned Luke so his back was to the mirror, gently pushed him down so he was sitting against the sink, facing her as she stood a bit taller than him. Luke folded his arms across his chest, his lathered face looking not too happy.

"Aw, you remind me of the Jazz singer. Hey, move your lips."

"That was the first talking movie."

"Yes, so, they still had to move their lips." Lorelai started to gently slide the razor down Luke's left cheek leaving a smooth latherless strip. At first Luke had his eyes shut tight, wincing.

"Aw, poor baby, you're shaking like a leaf. That can't be good during shaving. Hey, I know what I'm doing. Call me the Barberette from Seville. The caring and gentle Barberette from Seville. Good thing this razor is razor sharp."

Luke slowly opened his eyes looking straight at Lorelai, who was so close, softly humming along as she concentrated on the shave. Then he lightly closed his eyes again, this time relaxing, inhaling her subtle sweet smell, unfolding his arms, shoulders loosening up. She bent around him to rinse the razor in the sink and Luke placed his hands on her hips.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Luke shook his head as Lorelai stood in front of him again, ready to resume with the razor. "You do all these things to me…"

"I know," Lorelai grinned and continued, placing a finger under his chin tilting his head upwards, then moving it from side to side in order to reach every spot. She herself couldn't believe sometimes how intimate they had become. This dear man who used to be embarrassed just standing anywhere in a store that had an aisle with women's toiletries, who stumbled with words when trying to compliment her, who felt weird mixing their laundry, had seemed to shed all inhibitions with Lorelai. He not only bought her tampons one desperate evening on his way home from work, but now left the bathroom door open when he was in there, not becoming horrified if she walked in on him and he no longer felt awkward when she occasionally paraded around in her underwear. It seemed they fully trusted and felt comfortable with each other as if they were now somehow physically merged. Sometimes, however, Luke still felt the need to put up a bit of a fight - for his own dignity's sake.

"Okay, do this," Lorelai put a finger on each side of her cheek, demonstrating.

"What for, I'm not doing that."

"Okay, you'll be the one with uneven sideburns, and people will stare and shake their heads in pity realizing that you are no longer the symmetrical god you used to be. So, what length did you want those uneven, crooked sideburns."

"Don't touch my side burns."

"Oops, was I not supposed to touch them?"

Luke quickly turned round to check himself out in the mirror. Lorelai grinned and he broke out into a heart-melting smile as he realized she was just teasing him. He turned back to face her, still smiling and kissed her deeply on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in tightly. A little bit of lather was still left on his face and some of it smeared on Lorelai's. They ended the kiss, and Luke leaned against the sink, both hands pressed against it on either side of him.

"Okay, symmetrical sideburns. Shave them to perfection," and he placed a finger on each side just as Lorelai had asked him to do earlier. "Have I mentioned before that I can't believe the things you get me to do?"

"Yes you have," Lorelai was checking out Luke's face to make sure she hadn't missed any stubble hiding areas. "And you know, I just remembered, that thing with the fingers for the sideburns that I got you to do just now was, I'm afraid, a bit unnecessary, sorry," Lorelai flashed her teeth in an exaggerated apologetic smile. "It's for when you shave alone."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, so you learned some new grooming trick. That never hurt anyone and god knows, I'm not always going to be able to help you shave," Lorelai turned the water on and showed Luke he could rinse his face.

"Thank god for that," he mumbled.

Back downstairs, Lorelai quickly set the table as Luke prepared to serve the food.

"Beer?"

"Sure."

Lorelai grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge then put one back replacing it with water. She put the beer next to Luke's plate and sat down waiting for him to join her.

"This is so good," she said a minute later, with a mouth full of chicken, pointing at her plate with the fork.

"We've had this before," Luke dryly stated.

"It tastes better."

"It only seems to taste better because you're hungry."

"I was famished. That carrot did nothing for my appetite," Lorelai gingerly placed a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"Well, we could have eaten earlier if you hadn't insisted on reenacting scenes from Barbershop."

"It was only slow because you kept cringing and arguing. You did't get into it wholeheartedly as I did."

"I certainly didn't! I was coerced."

"That's cohabitation for you, honey," Lorelai warmly placed her right palm on Luke's smoothly shaven left cheek. "Admit it, it was very enjoyable to you as well," Lorelai gave Luke a flirtatious smile as Luke responded with a partial grin.

They both carried on eating and after a few minutes Lorelai placed her fork down, straightened her back and tilted her head as she lovingly watched Luke who continued to concentrate on his meal.

Another minute went by until Luke finally raised his head and noticed that Lorelai had finished eating and was staring at him.

"What?"

"Can we discuss Mrs. Doubtfire now?"

"Who?"

"The cleaner, the maid, Alice Brady Bunch? What's the story?"

"Ah, yes. You know, she raised three kids on her own working at these menial odd jobs, put them through college and now has seven little grandchildren and she just tries to make enough to get them little treats once in a while. And Babette mentioned her…" Luke was uncharacteristically very verbal, as he tried to justify his decision.

"Babette?"

"Yes, she saw me sweeping up a couple of weeks ago and she started babbling about this woman that used to catsit and clean for them many years ago, until she became allergic to cats and she had to leave, but Morey and Babette felt so guilty about it that they kept in touch with her and apparently, she now had a home she was cleaning here in Stars Hollow on Thursday mornings and she was looking for a place to work here Thursday afternoons, to make it a full day in Stars Hollow, so naturally Morey and Babette offered to help her and that's when our house came in," Luke talked, barely stopping to catch his breath as Lorelai listened, occasionally nodding, patiently waiting her turn, because she had so many come backs.

"And I know I didn't discuss this with you, although I promised I would discuss things with you, even though I don't really find this a life changing decision, but I think you don't realize that this house has nearly doubled in size with all the extensions and it takes a lot to keep up the maintenance it needs when we both still work long hours, and I know you like cleaning because you are multi — faceted abnormal like that, but this could save us time and energy, more to spend with each other. So, there's the story. Now you can chew my head off." Luke took a deep breath, slapped his hands palm down on his thighs, straightened up in his chair and looked at Lorelai ready for her response.

Lorelai paused before answering then shrugged. "So, I suppose now you're gonna want to get a nanny."

"Why would I want to get a nanny?" Luke gazed into Lorelai's shining eyes.

Lorelai warmly and closely watched Luke as it sank in. Luke suddenly inhaled deeply and opened his eyes widely as he slowly exhaled.

"Oh. Are you?" he pointed at Lorelai. "Are you trying to tell me that you're, are you…?" Luke could see that Lorelai's lips had curled up into just a tiny bit of a tender smile as she slowly shook her head and shrugged simultaneously.

Lorelai placed a hand on Luke's left shoulder as she got up out of her chair. She walked over to the sewing machine where she had earlier left her stuff and took the paper bag that was placed under her jacket.

Lorelai returned to the table and spilled the contents of the white paper bag where there was space on the table. Luke stared at the five long boxes that fell out.

Lorelai sat back down next to Luke, moved her chair closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaving them both staring at the boxes.

Lorelai felt Luke rub his hand up and down her thigh. "Maybe" she finally answered. "I don't know yet if I am. I might be pregnant, I want to be pregnant, I hope I'm pregnant, but I don't know…yet," she said in a soft voice.

They silently stared at the boxes for a few more seconds.

"Okay," Luke suddenly got up and started gathering all the five pregnancy test boxes, holding them against his stomach with his left arm. "Come on," he told Lorelai taking her hand, pulling her towards the staircase.

"Right now? But we haven't even cleared the dishes yet," she tried to protest.

"I can't believe we spent all this time babbling, shaving and eating. Now, it's suddenly a first priority to clear the table? Are you trying to procrastinate?"

"No. Of course not."

Luke stopped mid way and gave Lorelai a doubtful look.

"I don't know. Okay, yes, maybe, yes," she conceded.

They continued walking in the direction of their bedroom.

"Why?" he asked, truly baffled.

This time Lorelai stopped him mid - track. "I want this, more than anything now, you know that, but, maybe I'm scared. I think a part of me is scared. I feel excited and terrified at the same time. Does that make any sense? And how come you're all chirpy and cheery? Aren't you nervous?" Lorelai searched Luke's eyes for some answers.

"I feel nervous and excited and terrified, but in a chirpy, cheery way. Trust me, this will be fine," Luke led Lorelai into their bedroom. He released the boxes and let them fall on the bed.

"What did you get five tests for? I thought you hated tests," he tried to joke.

Lorelai started picking up each box one at a time. "Well, this was on sale, and I got this one to cover for the first one in case it was on sale just because it was close to its expiry date and wasn't accurate any longer. And this one has two tests in it, so that's a good deal and this is the same brand I used when I found out about Rory, so it has nostalgic meaning, plus if it's still out there then it must be of good quality and lastly, this one, the packaging just looks so pretty, don't you think," Lorelai held the box out for Luke to see giving him a bright smile.

"Sure, the packaging looks dandy," Luke mumbled poking fun at Lorelai, though he was glad to see her in a more confident and humorous mood.

Lorelai took the boxes with her into the bathroom. "I'm going to take all the tests now. Wish us luck," she called out to Luke who preferred to remain in the bedroom, sitting in the antique armchair next to the windows.

A minute later, Lorelai walked back into their bedroom reading out loud, seemingly from one of the instruction pamphlets: "While waiting the few minutes until the results are ready, you should read these instructions out loud and then start annoying your significant other," she walked straight towards Luke and sat on his lap.

Lorelai pretended to continue reading using a sweet yet flirtatious melodic intonation: "As you relax on your spouse, in your newly remodeled house, as the clock ticks, before the results - all six, what do you think, will it be blue or pink, will it be yes, soon we won't have to guess, the results will be here, they shall soon appear, have no fear, oh, what shall we do, when it turns pink or blue?"

Luke couldn't help but laugh. This woman was absolutely fascinating and at times like this he still couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. He hugged Lorelai tightly. "So, the instructions are in the form of a poem? With rhymes. Wow, a literary pregnancy test. Is that from the pretty box or from the nostalgic one? Now, how about doing a little rap version?"

Lorelai frowned at Luke. "And if your man is mean to you, here's what you should do, say nasty words in his ear and promptly take away his beer, then relentlessly tickle his chest," Lorelai paused searching for the next words, "until he begs for you to let it rest!" Lorelai smiled pleased with herself.

Luke shook his head in disbelief, smiling. Suddenly, Lorelai started to squirm in his lap.

"Luke, it's time. You go check, please," she seemed nervous again.

"I'm not looking, though," he shouted from the bathroom, then walked back to the bedroom holding all six test sticks.

Lorelai was standing in the middle of the bedroom. "What say you, Mr. Foreman?"

Luke handed her one stick. Lorelai looked at it. "Hmmm," she said dryly. Luke handed her the second stick. "Fine," she stated calmly after checking it. Then "Okay", "Right", "Ah huh" and "Alright" as she examined all six pregnancy test sticks that Luke gave her one at a time.

"So, it seems the verdict is in and it's unanimous," Lorelai finally stated, as Luke anxiously studied her, waiting for her to continue. "No need for a retrial, at least not until next time we try for a second kid," Lorelai coyly smiled at Luke, nodding to him in reassurance, now feeling more excited than terrified.

Luke folded his arms across his chest, exhaled in relief and adopted a big, open — mouthed, goofy grin.

Then Lorelai's expression changed as she closely eyed Luke. "So, you feel like you want to… bolt?" she warily questioned him, completely ignoring his obvious delight.

"No," he calmly declared slowly shaking his head.

"Escape?" she persisted.

"Nope."

"Disappear, run away, flee?" she shifted on her feet, feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"Nah, I'm staying put, sticking around," Luke understood where this was coming from, even after all they'd been through together, and he wasn't going to flinch, he wasn't going to give Lorelai even the slightest reason to doubt him.

"So, you're sticking around for the sticky jam hands," Lorelai wiped her tear stained face, allowing a huge grin to spread across her face as she finally let the exhilarating emotions of this special occasion take over. They stood for a second facing each other with their enormous smiles, until Lorelai jumped on Luke's neck, embracing him closely as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Luke, you're going to be a daddy," Lorelai kept chanting in Luke's ear in a tiny animated voice as they continued to sway to and fro, tightly clinging on to each other, with Lorelai adding a bit of a jubilant bounce to their moves.

"You know, with all those tests you took today, doing as well as you did, you should get some kind of a diploma," Luke stroked her hair, still smiling, feeling his eyes well up.

"Last time, this was exactly the kind of diploma I got instead of a high school one," Lorelai traced her finger across Luke's lips and tenderly wiped the wetness from his smooth cheeks, feeling completely secure and loved by this man.

"So, how terrified do you feel now?" he had to know.

"Now I feel terrified that I'll have to tell my mother sooner or later. How do you feel?" Lorelai tilted her head so she could see Luke's eyes.

"I'm just terrified thinking what could have happened when I let you shave me while your hormones were all over the place. It could have been fatal."

"Ha, I know. It could have been a real Sweeney Todd. Well, better get used to it, because you haven't seen the best of hormones yet, mister. Come on, let's go clear the dishes and go out for a walk around the neighborhood," Lorelai started pulling Luke out of their room.

"It's minus a hundred out there!" Luke protested.

Lorelai wiped her forehead with the back of her hand pretending to suffer of heat. "But it's so hot and stuffy in here. I need fresh air."

"Jeez," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Didn't think the hormones would kick in so fast, huh?" Lorelai teased Luke with a grin then pulled on his arm. "This is so exciting. I can't wait to tell Rory. I have to see her tomorrow and tell her. I'm putting those test sticks in a Ziploc so she doesn't have to imagine everything, but first I'll tell her how this whole evening started and slowly build up the story up to the climax. What?" Lorelai responded to the frown Luke gave her. "That's how it's called. I didn't invent these narrative structures or terms."

"Are you sure, because you can be very inventive sometimes?"

"Hey, I know," Lorelai's eyes lit up as they reached the kitchen, "let's INVENT that Alice doesn't work here anymore," and Lorelai went on and on about the subject as if nothing had changed in the past half hour.

Luke had no choice but to listen and agree in silence, and that evening he did so with an extra warm, loving feeling in his heart, because this enchanting beautiful woman that he loved so much, was going to finally make him a father.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer as before.

Part 6

The sun's rays seeped through the thin material of the bedroom curtains and showered the room with a warm glowing feeling. At the end of February, it was still cold and damp outside, yet the sky that day seemed clear and light.

Lorelai was lying in their bed flat on her back. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep, though she was clearly awake. She could feel Luke's large warm palm gently placed on her abdomen, underneath her long t shirt.

"Luke," Lorelai mumbled "It's going to take a little while longer." She placed her hand on his. "I don't think you can will the bump or mound or bulge or whatever it's called into growing, unless a full spread breakfast buffet is involved."

Luke was lying on his side, facing Lorelai. "I'm just sending the baby and its mother some warm, healthy vibes," he drowsily replied opening his eyes.

"Okay," she slowly turned her head and saw Luke staring at her. Lorelai moved to her side, to face Luke. He adjusted his hand back in place over her stomach.

"Hi," she smiled at Luke. "So, now you're sending us vibes, are you?" she leaned in to kiss him on his warm lips, softly caressing his left cheek.

"Mmmm," Luke moaned "I like your vibes," he said as Lorelai moved her hand into Luke's hair, finger — combing it.

"So what time do we have to be there?" he asked trying to brush her busy arm with his lips.

"Soon. You're going to need to move your hand soon, because we really should get up," she snuggled in closer to him, ready to burrow in deeper, completely ignoring her own last statement.

"'Kay. Soon," Luke closed his eyes, as Lorelai fit her head under his chin, kissing his neck, while he inhaled the clean sweet scent of her hair, now covering half his face. "Soon…"

Two hours later, they had parked and were entering Hartford Memorial.

"I'll remember. -6: the number of months missing until we've been married a year, section D for Danes. See, easy. Good thing it wasn't E for Emily."

"I hate parking under ground floor."

"Luke, you hate parking above ground floor, on the street, in a parking lot, anywhere. You hate the city, but that's okay, I accept you the way you are," Lorelai squeezed his hand though obviously making fun of him.

"I thought she headed some posh, high society private clinic," Luke remarked as they walked hand in hand through a busy, crowded, noisy waiting area.

"Well, she does. But for every high society dollar, this free clinic here gets 50 cents. Real — Life "Strong Medicine"," Lorelai led Luke further down the wide corridor, past the waiting area and through two glass doors, into a quiet posh, plush carpet and leather high society clinic.

"Wow." Luke exclaimed in a reserved voice trying not to be heard.

"Yes, welcome to the flip side. You know, I used to be that free clinic customer, until I moved up in life. Now I pay heavily for those few notches I moved up." Lorelai dryly remarked as they approached reception.

"Hi, Lorelai, how are you?" the woman smiled.

"I'm fine, Marcie, you?"

"I'm doing fine. Dr. Levine already has your file. I apologize but, we're running a bit late today. Please have a seat, you'll be called," she gestured towards the black leather sofas.

"You should see the Lorelai Gilmore maternity Wing. This place is slumming it compared to that," Lorelai said after they were seated.

"The Lorelai Gilmore Maternity Wing?" Luke had his eyes wide open.

"Yes, at St Joseph's Hospital. My grandmother donated the money for it. She wanted to leave a mark on future generations. Tarnished for life."

"Really? But it's not at this hospital."

"No."

"So, why don't you go there, where it is?"

"Are you crazy? That's creepy, it has my name. And, my mother would drive them crazy demanding all the attention they can and can't give. She would get waited on hand and foot over there. Then she'd end up right there in the delivery room, showing the doctors where the baby's supposed to come out from. No thank you. Believe me, it's painful and stressful enough without my mother in there with me," Lorelai took a deep breath. "Besides, more importantly, Sara doesn't work there. Have I told you about Sara?"

"Your women's doctor?"

"Luke, you've got to start getting some specific names and concepts right. Not 'thingy' or 'women's doctor'. She's an OBGYN."

"Right."

"She was the only doctor when I had Rory, who took kindly to my ice chip pitches at her. And she even joked that she was thinking of adopting the trait herself when she was going to give birth. She was eight months pregnant at the time, with David, her first kid. Sara was so funny and actually comforting. She came to see how Rory and I were doing the next day and she's been my women's doctor ever since," Lorelai placed her hand on Luke's thigh.

"You pitched ice chips at her?"

"Well Mister, when you're in excruciating pain, feeling like your insides are being ripped out by Satan, and they hand you something hard and cold, it becomes a weapon. I lashed out. I'm not proud of it but I can't guarantee it won't happen again. Am I freaking you out?" Lorelai frowned at Luke who seemed a bit pale.

"I guess those stories and this hospital place," Luke glanced at the several waiting women and the one other expectant couple sitting around them. "Although, it doesn't have the typical hospital smell…"

Lorelai ran her hand up and down his thigh. "I told you, you didn't have to come," she said softly.

"No," Luke took hold of Lorelai's hand that was still rested on his thigh. "No, I want to be here with you, I just hope I don't faint or…"

"Good, you'll do fine," Lorelai reassured him as they continued to sit holding hands.

A few minutes later they were called into the doctor's office.

"Lorelai!" the woman hugged Lorelai. She was in her early fifties, had short boyish brown hair and green eyes and was clearly a few inches shorter than Lorelai.

"Dr. Sara Levine, Luke," Lorelai introduced the two.

"Please call me Sara," she smiled at Luke as they shook hands. "So you are Luke. I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding. As I told Lorelai, I couldn't get out of a Tokyo conference that was two years in the planning."

"You didn't miss any wedding medical breakthroughs, though we witnessed some medical miracles with people managing to dance after emptying the buffet tables into their digestive systems," Luke assured the Doctor with a smile.

Dr. Levine warmly grinned at them both. "I know, I've seen similar medical wonders at several other functions. And you," she turned to Lorelai, "You promised me a session with some photos and the video."

"I know. I did, didn't I? We need our day planners."

"Definitely," Dr. Levine then turned to Luke again. "You know, if ever you want to pursue a second career as chief Chuppah designer, I can get you many a jobs amongst my Temple people."

"Thanks, but that was a one time labor of love kind of thing," Luke shrugged feeling a bit embarrassed. Obviously, this doctor seemed to know things about him.

Dr. Levine turned to Lorelai, grinning "I understand why you've waited so long — well worth the wait."

"I think so," Lorelai ran her hand up Luke's arm as they sat in the couches opposite the doctor, who had taken her seat as well.

"So, how's Rory? Yale treating her well after the short — lived dropout?"

"Oh, you know Rory. She always has everyone treating her well. How are Bernie and the kids?"

"Good, good, the kids are fine, keeping Bernie and me busy."

Lorelai turned to Luke pointing at Sara. "Sara, would you believe, has five kids. David is Rory's age and the youngest is what, ten?" She looked at Sara for confirmation.

"Leila is almost ten. Yes, well they kept coming out with new drugs and procedures that I felt obligated to try out myself before recommending them to my patients, and only after Leila was born Bernie suddenly pointed out to me that I had all these new young fertile partners at the clinic, that maybe it was their turn to try things out," all three were smiling at each other, "and so the days of my reign as pregnancy queen ended, just like that," she laughed.

"Well, you're still Queen here," Lorelai summed up.

"You know, it is a bit of a kingdom here. It's regal, yet we try to keep in touch with everyone, you know that."

Lorelai smiled and nodded at her friend. "Yes, I know."

"So, Lorelai, you have reason to believe that something new has developed since we last met in November?" Dr. Levine opened Lorelai's folder, then opened Lorelai's computer file.

"Well, six positive home pregnancy tests led me to believe that."

"Six, was there a shortage at the store?"

"You know me…"

"Yes, I do. Okay, a few questions. When did your last period start?" she was looking at the screen.

"January 14th," Lorelai could sense Luke's eyes on her, so she turned to look at him and smiled.

"Okay, and your cycle, is it still regular?"

"28, 29 days, still. There were times when I urged it to be longer, like 40 or 60 days, but nothing. I have a very conscientious cycle, which of course I don't regret now."

"A bit of faith in nature is always wise. Now, ovulation was probably on January 28th or 29th. When did you take the pregnancy tests, all six of them?"

"Yes," Lorelai laughed at herself, "all six. It was this last Thursday, the 23rd."

"Okay, so if we can confirm, then it seems Rory might have to share her birthday month," Dr. Levine looked up from the computer.

"Right, October 20?"

"What do I have this fancy and extremely expensive software for?" Dr. Levine shook her head but smiled at Lorelai and Luke. "Yes, due date is October 21 but, first we need to confirm so, I'll check blood pressure now, draw some blood, and we'll do a pelvic and an ultrasound to see what we can detect."

Just then, a nurse knocked on the door and asked Dr. Levine to consult another doctor. She excused herself and left Lorelai and Luke in her office.

Luke turned to Lorelai frowning. "How did you remember all those dates? You can barely remember when the six o'clock news is on."

"Because, that's confusing. What day is it on, and 6 AM or 6 PM? They should tell you. What?" Lorelai saw that Luke was still frowning. "This is women's stuff. A woman remembers women's stuff and I don't expect you to understand women's stuff, Okay?"

Luke smiled at her. "Okay, but I'm impressed," he leaned in to kiss Lorelai just as Dr. Levine returned.

"Luke, bidding Lorelai farewell already?"

Lorelai and Luke felt like two teenagers caught making out.

"Actually, I," Luke paused.

"He's staying for the ultrasound," Lorelai interrupted.

"I thought so. Lorelai, did you bring your own gown as usual?"

Lorelai pulled one of Luke's blue flannel shirts out of her larger than usual handbag, and showed it to the doctor grinning widely.

"Good, good. What happened to the usual brown plaid?"

"Well, it's feeling a bit under the weather today, not up for any excitement," Lorelai and Dr. Levine grinned at each other.

"Okay, Lorelai," she pointed to a door "As usual, change in there, call us and we'll do the scan first. You, wait with me here," she said to Luke.

"So, Luke," Dr. Levine turned to Luke as Lorelai exited. She leaned back in her leather chair and folded her hands in her lap, "How about a Chuppah Building course in our Jewish Community Center?" they smiled at each other. "I can be too persistent sometimes."

"That's okay, I know what persistent is like."

"Hmmm. You know, I don't usually talk about patients when they can't hear me but, I love Lorelai like a sister. I say sister because of course, I'm just too young to be like a mother to her," she chuckled. "She thought this would never happen, this whole package."

"Yes, I know, me too."

"Well, I've never seen her this happy. You're both very lucky."

Just then, Lorelai opened a crack in the adjoining door, wearing Luke's shirt, letting them know she was ready.

"So, according to the information you gave me you're probably nearly seven weeks pregnant, but we'll determine that soon and see if we can detect the heartbeat. Let's do the scan first, so Luke can enjoy something as well," Dr. Levine said when they were all in the room, as Lorelai got on the bed.

"Oh, do what you need to do, I'm fine," Luke sat down to the left of the bed where Lorelai was already lying. She caressed his cheek and Luke took hold of her hand.

"Cold," Dr. Levine warned as she squeezed some gel on Lorelai's flat tummy.

"Ew. Who's going to finally invent the warm gel? It's because there aren't enough women working on it, men couldn't care less if we get frost bite every scan, right?" Lorelai turned to Luke, who was already tensely squinting at the monitor, his left hand being held in both her hands on her chest, his right arm functioning as a pillow for Lorelai's head.

Luke sensed Lorelai was looking at him. "What? I care. I'm all for warm gel."

Lorelai and Luke turned back to the monitor.

"Okay, six positive pregnancy tests never lie. There it is, the future new addition to the family," Dr. Levine was looking at the monitor, smiling. "Good, heartbeat," she punched some buttons, beeps were heard. "Okay, you're seven weeks pregnant, Lorelai," Dr. Levine turned to Lorelai, and saw the tears rolling down her cheek as she held Luke's hand to her lips. Dr. Levine grinned at both of them, and handed Lorelai a tissue. "Honey, for your eyes. I'm not done with the scan yet," the Doctor stopped Lorelai from wiping the gel off her abdomen then, continued the scan for another minute. She then handed Luke a tissue, as well. Lorelai looked up at Luke and noticed his red eyes as he still stared at the monitor. She caressed his cheek and Luke took her hand from his cheek to tenderly kiss it.

"So, congratulations to both of you! This is exciting, isn't it?" Dr. Levine was moved herself.

"It's very exciting," Luke nearly choked. He didn't think he would be so overwhelmed once again. They had, after all, known for nearly a week since the positive home tests.

Lorelai was now sitting up on the edge of the examining table. "Come, here," she gestured to Luke and once he did she proceeded to wrap her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Luke hugged Lorelai and kissed the top of her head. Lorelai then saw Dr. Levine approaching her with a syringe and a couple of test tubes behind Luke's back. She freed herself from Luke.

"Shoo, shoo, go wait out there," she shooed him out, telling him to wait in the Doctor's office, not wanting to give him any reason to really feel faint, seeing her being poked and probed.

"No, Sara said to be careful with what I drank. She didn't say not to drink coffee."

"She said to be especially careful with your caffeine intake," Luke insisted, following Lorelai as she led them to the Hospital's pharmacy to get some Folic Acid and a couple of other supplements Dr. Levine had recommended.

"I'm careful."

Luke gave Lorelai a doubtful look.

"I am. I'm always careful. I hold the mug with both my hands and take little tiny sips so that I don't scald my mouth."

"Fine, you're careful," Luke resigned.

"This is no fun. No coffee, no alcohol, no cigarettes," Lorelai pouted.

"You don't smoke."

"No, but it's nice to know you have an option."

"When have you ever wanted to smoke?"

"Well, some nerve wrecking times may harbor a covert desire for a puff, a time like this comes to mind. But, oh, no. I'm pregnant, so it's not recommended," Lorelai used a slow, low, dramatic drawl.

"Actually, it's never recommended, anytime, any place for anyone. Have you not noticed all those surgeon general warnings? Even the Marlboro Man has ridden off without a pack. Besides," Luke stopped Lorelai, taking hold of her left arm, "Kissing someone who smokes is like licking a dirty ashtray."

Lorelai smiled widely. "That is such a sixties slogan."

Luke kissed her on the lips, "I like this taste," he whispered.

Lorelai smiled then pretended to pout. "Boy, in the good old days, you wouldn't find out for sure for two or three or more months into your pregnancy, so you could still enjoy life and all it has to offer. Now, it's like nunnery living from day one, and with mister no fun patrol officer here," she paused. "Well, except for the dirty stuff," Lorelai coyly smiled at Luke as she just realized the last part.

"Are you sure? I swear I heard Sara recommend abstinence, as well."

Lorelai pushed Luke away, then got back along side him and slipped her left arm through his right.

"Hey, it's noon," she suddenly remarked as they stood waiting for the elevator.

"Noon."

"Yes, it's noon. You know what that means."

"The sun is at its highest point?"

"Noooon. It's time for lunch. I'm famished. Let's go have lunch," Lorelai was enthusiastically pulling on Luke's arm.

"Okay."

"Good, let's go down stairs, they have a great cafeteria here."

"No."

"Luke, they have the best food. Their meatloaf tastes like Auntie someone's homemade loaf."

"No, I'm not eating in the Hospital. That's sickening."

"C'mon, it's the best food and you don't have to worry about health issues here. On hand daily health inspections," Lorelai paused then added "My treat."

"Treat? Lorelai, I'm not eating sitting next to all these coughing and sneezing people, with their bulging stitches and dirty bandages…"

"Why would they need stitches or bandages if they sneeze and cough? Good thing you didn't become a Doogie Howser," Lorelai interrupted Luke's rant but hadn't managed to throw him off.

"…And I'm not sitting next to doctors with blood splattered coats and that thing they stick in their filthy ears and place on people's disgusting bare chests hanging round their necks like some fashion accessory."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the new Isaac Mizrahi."

Luke frowned at Lorelai. "I'm not dining in the Hospital cafeteria, even if it were a Michelin three star establishment."

"Right, I understand. I expected this to happen. This disgusts you. You're appalled. You're not coming with me again, are you?" Lorelai said quietly.

"Coming where?"

"Here, to the clinic, for the baby stuff."

"I am, of course I am," Luke tried to reassure Lorelai.

"You're not coming for the check ups, the horrible Amniocentesis, where they're going to stick the Space Needle into my stomach, and you won't be there for the traditional Maternity Ward tour and you're not going to be there in the delivery room. Okay, that's okay, really. I'll have Rory, though she'll probably freak out more than you… She couldn't even watch Sookie get in the car to drive off to the Hospital." Lorelai sounded subdued.

Luke faced Lorelai and made direct eye contact with her. "I am going to be there with you, I will be there trying to distract and support you as you nobly endure that torturous device they stick into your stomach, though I won't really be able to help much, and I will obediently follow the tour guide, I will wear those ridiculous gowns and feed you ice chips even if you fling them right back at me and I won't freak out or leave you on your own. Okay, maybe I will freak out a bit, or a lot and those gowns are really going to be an embarrassment, but I'm not missing the birth of my kid or anything about it and I'm not abandoning you. If Rory wants to join in, fine, but she's not going to be my substitute." Luke's face was flushed as he concluded out of breath.

"You know, you don't have to…"

"No."

"Because I'll be fine. I did it alone last time, you could wait outside, no stupid gowns there, although you might have to deal with my parents, which usually proves to be more of an embarrassment…"

"No. I'm inside, by your side, all the way. I thought that was clear," Luke shook his head.

"Even if you have to watch them poke a two foot long needle through me, right next to our baby?"

"Even…"

"And you'll be there even if I make you go all oooh and aaawh at the newborns they show us during the maternity ward tour?"

"Even then. I can oooh and aaawh better than the next guy."

"And you'll be there when I'll be in excruciating pain howling like a rabid dog, cursing and biting you and pulling out your hair?"

"Hey, I don't have that much hair to spare," Lorelai frowned at Luke, who immediately retracted. "Sure, pulling out my hair, that's part of the deal."

"Okay, good, you'll be there. Along side me," Lorelai paused. "Sooo, Luke?" she said in a soft flirtatious voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'm starving, remember? The cafeteria, please?"

"No. No, Lorelai, there must be hundreds of other places around here."

"Fine. Let's go have lunch somewhere without your imaginative Freddy Kruger scenes."

"Okay, you suggest. You know Hartford better than I do. And," Luke pointed at himself "My treat."

"I know," Lorelai suddenly reached for her cell phone, took it out of her bag and dialed.

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai listened and smiled at a puzzled Luke.

"Well, Luke and I are in Hartford and… We just had something to do in the city… No, not at the bank… No, we didn't go shopping… We're not buying a new car…Yes, exactly, the museum. We came to see the new baseball card exhibition...Yes, it's a beautiful museum…Yes, I know…" Lorelai rolled her eyes as Emily continued to talk. "So, Mom, we became hungry wandering through the endless museum exhibits and we were wondering if you'd already had lunch?... Really? I didn't know she could cook that. Yes, that sounds delicious. She must be very creative, this new cook," Lorelai was looking down at her shoes, shifting in place. "Oh, really, yes, that's very nice. Right, okay, sure we could join you. We'll be there in thirty minutes. See you then, Mom," Lorelai turned the phone off and saw Luke giving her a baffled look.

"We're having lunch with your mother?"

"There's good food, too. I won't tell you so it'll be a surprise."

"Lorelai, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You just set a lunch date with your mother."

"I don't want her to find out from someone else. I need to tell her. What if I lose the baby, I don't want her to find out about the baby that way."

Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Sara mentioned something about my parents finding out last about this as well, like everything else, and both you and Rory said I should, so I want to tell them now. I don't want to wait as if it's a dark secret. Is that Okay?" Lorelai wanted Luke's opinion.

"Sure, yes, Okay," Luke rubbed Lorelai's shoulder. "Do I need to be there?"

"Come on, don't chicken out on me now, you said you'd be at my side," Lorelai took his hand to hold as she led him to the pharmacy.

"For the painful, bloody necessary procedures, not the intentional torture," Luke mumbled.

At 12:40, Lorelai and Luke stood at The Gilmores' door.

"Lorelai, ring the doorbell."

Lorelai stood there a couple of seconds longer, frozen. "What?" she finally awoke.

"The door bell," Luke gestured at the door, then rang the bell himself when Lorelai continued to just stand there. "It'll be fine, they like us now," he tried to ease the nerves.

Richard opened the door.

"Lorelai, Luke," he greeted them with a nod.

"Dad, what are you doing here this hour of the day?"

"Well, it's not as if I never come home for lunch, but today, your mother called me at the office and requested that I come for lunch since you have something to tell us."

"I do?"

Emily appeared in the entrance overhearing the last part and followed them as they moved into the Living room. "Lorelai, since when do you ask to come have lunch with me unless, oh my god! Is something wrong?"

"No, why would anything be wrong?" Lorelai sat down with Luke to her left and Emily on the sofa opposite them.

"Why else would you have lunch with me?"

"I've had lunch with you before."

"You've never initiated a luncheon with me before."

"I didn't initiate this one either," Luke now had his hand on Lorelai's knee sensing that this was heating up.

"Well, you called at lunch time and showed a great deal of interest in the lunch Liza was preparing and then immediately agreed to come. If that isn't initiating Lunch, then I don't know what is other than cooking the food yourself and bringing it in a picnic basket."

"Emily, you're going to ruin their appetite," Richard added still standing behind the couch.

"Oh my god. It's Rory, what happened with Rory?"

"Mom, Rory is fine, everyone is fine. We, Luke and I actually have something to tell you."

Emily frowned and shook her head. "I knew it, you two are divorcing. Richard we should have known."

Lorelai sighed, then grinned at her mother. "Me and Luke divorcing would be a bad thing for you, Mom? Wow, you have come a long way," she turned to Luke smiling at him.

"Of course it would be a bad thing. Do you think parents enjoy seeing their child fail time and again at their personal relationships? Really Lorelai," Emily now looked at Luke, "what went wrong this time? Did he forget to get you the exact coffee you like, or did he leave the toilet seat up or perhaps you have simply lost interest?"

Lorelai decided she would not let anything get her upset, and Luke's soothing hand on her leg helped a great deal.

"Really Emily, you mustn't assume," Richard tried to calm his wife.

"Right Mom. We're not getting a divorce, because we're not legally married. The guy who supposedly married us in the summer was just an unemployed actor that we hired…" Lorelai saw her parents' expressions change to shock, "Okay, I'm kidding. We're not divorcing, look at us. Do we look like a couple that's divorcing? For your information, Luke remembers my favorite coffee and continues to serve it to me daily, and he pees sitting down so the seat issue..." They all, including Luke, especially Luke, stared wide eyed at Lorelai. "Sorry, joking again," Lorelai felt she was becoming very nervous.

"Everything's a joke to you. Seriously, Richard, I sometimes feel we raised one of the Marx Brothers."

"Actually, we did have something we wanted to tell both of you," Luke suddenly broke his silence, just as Lorelai was about to continue pursuing Emily's last remark.

Lorelai decided to let her mother's last comment pass and continue Luke's direction. "We just came from the Hospital."

"Oh my god," Emily turned to Richard, "I told you something was wrong."

"Mom, nothing is wrong. Really…"

"So you didn't go to the Museum. You told me you were at the museum, viewing some ridiculous baseball card exhibition. You were at the Hospital. How can that be nothing if you lie to me and can't tell me where you really were?"

"Emily, let her talk," Richard pleaded.

"Yes, we were at the Hartford Hospital Museum, Mom."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"We were at the Hospital, at Dr. Levine's clinic and … I'm pregnant," Lorelai grinned widely at her parents who looked stunned.

"Yes, Luke and I are going to have a baby. In October," Lorelai took hold of Luke's right hand as she continued to slowly feed the information, waiting for her parents to digest the news. "I'm seven weeks pregnant, that's five weeks pregnant in lay people's terms, with a boy or another girl. We don't know yet, but definitely another grandchild for you. A sibling for Rory, finally after all these years, and we're very happy, both Luke and I and we wanted to tell you hot off the press. Please say something," Lorelai pleaded and Luke now had his arm hugging her shoulders for comfort.

Richard got up and stood in front of Luke offering his hand. Luke stood up to shake Richard's hand and Lorelai got up, as well.

"Congratulations Luke, Lorelai," Richard awkwardly hugged Lorelai.

Just then Emily rose from the sofa. "Where is that Liza? It's ridiculously late, I need to check about lunch," she said heading out to the kitchen.

All three looked after her in astonishment. "I can't believe…" Lorelai started to say then headed for the kitchen after her mother. Luke tried to stop Lorelai but she put her hands up showing him to let her go. "No, I'm going to talk to her."

Lorelai entered the kitchen and saw her mother standing near the sink with her back to Lorelai.

"What's wrong now, Mom? You're upset? I'm giving you another grandchild and you're upset? What can possibly be upsetting about this? I knew I shouldn't have told you now. You would have eventually noticed and that's it. I told Rory, Luke, even Dr. Levine there's no point, you can never be happy for me. Why can't you be happy for me and Luke? I did everything the right way this time. I'm married, I'm not underage, I have a home. Nothing to embarrass you about. I thought you had accepted Luke, the wedding was fine, all these Friday night dinners together. You know this was what I wanted. Can't you at least pretend to be happy for me? Pretend to be pleased?" Lorelai's eyes were welling up. "Why do I even try?" she sighed and threw her hands up into the air.

She was about to leave when Emily turned around, leaning back on the sink. Her face was streaked with tears that she hadn't bothered to wipe off.

"What did Dr. Levine say? Are you Okay?"

Lorelai inhaled deeply, softening her expression. "I'm fine."

"Is the baby okay?"

"The baby seems fine."

"How do you know? What tests did you have?"

"Dr. Levine detected the fetus' heartbeat. We saw it on the ultrasound scan, though it looked more like a spazzy grape."

"You know, you shouldn't drink any coffee."

"I've already stopped."

"And we won't be serving you any more alcoholic beverages like you're used to. We'll have some water and apple juice instead, until after you finish nursing. Are you planning on nursing the baby?"

"At my age, it might have to nurse me, but yes I plan to breast feed the baby for a few months, maybe a year. So no drinks? You and Luke can found the Torture Pregnant Women's Patrol."

"And you're feeling well?"

"I feel fine, Mom. Why are you so shocked about this? Did you not think this could happen, is that it?"

"No, I never even dared to dream it would happen," Emily took a few steps towards Lorelai.

"Me neither. I was afraid it never would. So, what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pleased, happy, angered, disappointed?"

Emily now stood in front of Lorelai. She reached out and moved a strand of Lorelai's hair off her forehead, tucking it behind her ear. Lorelai stood motionless, seeing Emily's teary eyes so close. Suddenly, Emily gently placed both her hands on Lorelai's shoulders and pulled Lorelai towards her, softly kissing her on both cheeks. Lorelai was overwhelmed, but immediately hugged her mother, feeling her own tears falling down her cheeks. Emily hesitated at first, but soon hugged Lorelai back.

"So, you're happy? Because Luke and I want you and Dad to be a part of this kid's life," Lorelai spoke into Emily's hair.

"Of course. Happy. Thrilled," Emily couldn't seem to form a coherent full sentence.

They embraced for a few seconds longer and then abruptly let go of each other, both smiling as they wiped their tears away.

"You know, you really need to get better bras or your breasts will droop to your knees. You're not 16 anymore, Lorelai."

Had to be reminded, Lorelai thought to herself…"Thank you for that image, Mom."

"Unfortunately, you've gotten used to those flimsy bras, or dare I say, none at all. Don't think I haven't noticed. Well, that won't do. We should have Miss Celine custom make you some. Yes, that's what we should do! And some maternity dresses as well, you'll be showing soon. You'll need some clothes for work, and for more formal occasions and some night wear, as well." Emily was now excited with the endless possibilities.

"What about Jeans, I need jeans."

"You seem to think jeans are the ultimate fashion necessity, a girl's best friend. Well, you can do without them for a few months. Oh dear, you're going to need so many new things. They have endless new ideas now for the mother and the baby. And even for the fathers. I'm sure Luke is going to need these things. I should write this down."

"Mom, Lunch? I'm starving. You know I'm eating for two, now."

"Please Lorelai, you've always eaten for two."

"You and Luke, I swear…" Lorelai shook her head as they left the kitchen.

They entered the Living room where Luke and Richard were standing, holding drinks and talking. Emily went straight to Luke, shook his hand and gave him a light peck on his cheek as she congratulated him. Luke gave Lorelai a bewildered look, but she just shrugged and smiled at him.

****

Over an hour later they were headed back to Star's Hollow. Luke was driving, keeping his right hand rested on Lorelai's knee.

"So, good lunch," he stated when they were just out of Hartford.

"Oh, yeah, that spicy eggplant dish was excellent. Did I mention how delicious that eggplant was? I want to marry it. That Liza is Doug Henning. I hope my mother doesn't fire her after two days."

Luke briefly glanced at Lorelai. "I meant good with your parents."

"Huh, I can still hear her in my head, on and on and on. She hasn't talked that much since Sinead on SNL. And did you see the length of that list. She even wrote down color schemes for the baby q tips and wipes. Help!" Lorelai had a pleading expression as she turned to Luke.

"You'll have to set the boundaries, Luke. Paint the red line, set the rules, ration the involvement, limit the extent of the meddling."

"Me, why me? She's your mother."

"But she's scared of you. You're the cave man, you serve road kill."

"I'm not saying anything."

"Not yet. Oh, you'll break down and weep, begging her to leave us alone. You'll see," Lorelai paused for several seconds. "I can't believe it's only two thirty and I'm exhausted as if I worked on the chain gang since before dawn."

"You should have taken the whole day off."

"No, I couldn't. I'll be fine. I'll get forty winks in my office," Lorelai closed her eyes as they drove on in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Can you believe there's a human being growing inside you and it has a heartbeat?" Luke suddenly spoke in a soft voice, quickly glancing at Lorelai, who had opened her eyes after hearing him.

Lorelai took Luke's right hand and placed it on her stomach. "It's pretty amazing," she looked at him smiling.

"You're amazing," Luke smiled back at her.

"You know, I'm not really going to bite or curse you or pull your hair out," Lorelai smiled apologetically at Luke.

"Are you sure?"

Lorelai paused looking at him. "No, not sure. You should probably wear your hat," she laughed.

"Okay," Luke answered flatly, smiling at Lorelai, then looked back at the road as she slid closer to him and started to gently massage his neck with her left hand.

Some minutes later, a few miles away from home, Lorelai's head was resting on Luke's shoulder, as she slept soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Lorelai rushed out of the bathroom and quickly climbed into bed, shivering in her thin chemise like, garden — print cotton slip, thinking it really shouldn't be so chilly at the end of May. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and wiggled around to settle in a comfortable position.

"Hey, you alright?" Luke sounded concerned as he turned to lie on his right side in order to face her. He captured a long stray strand of Lorelai's hair between his fingers and tucked it behind her left ear.

Lorelai lay on her back still tightly clutching the blanket, her head resting atop three large, soft pillows, which were partially propped up against the bed's headboard. She turned to Luke. "I will be," she answered, smiling weakly.

Luke could smell her fresh toothpaste breath. "Want me to get you some saltines?" he asked still stroking her hair.

Lorelai turned to lie on her left side and stared at Luke. "Have you actually tasted those? I mean, those are definitely the true cause of nausea. They taste like crumbly cardboard. Now, spread some peanut butter on them and top it off with ham… That makes all the difference," Lorelai stated knowingly to a frowning, nodding Luke.

Luke didn't immediately respond, but rather continued to warmly gaze into Lorelai's eyes, as he started to soothingly massage her nape and right shoulder. He knew better than to initiate a debate about crackers with his wife, especially when she might be in a combative mood.

A few seconds later Luke quietly asked, "So?"

Lorelai shrugged and sighed. "Nah, no crackers. I've already brushed my teeth," she wasn't even sure they still had any in the house, since she hadn't really felt nauseous in weeks. This bout was surely a one time thing and undoubtedly had everything to do with the tacos she'd eaten in the afternoon, despite her inner voice strongly urging her not to.

Just then the phone rang. Luke turned around and picked it off the nightstand on his side.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Luke?"

"Hello, Emily. How are you?" Lorelai heard Luke respond and stared at him with wide questioning eyes.

"I'm fine, thank — you. May I speak with Lorelai?" Emily sounded very brisk.

"Sure, she's right here. I'll let you have her," Luke handed the phone to Lorelai, shrugging.

Lorelai quickly sat up, leaned against her propped up pillows, and took the phone from Luke. "Mom, what's the matter?" she sounded alarmed.

"The matter is, I need to know what time you'll be home tomorrow afternoon or on Thursday," Emily stated matter of factly.

"That's what you called for? Everything's alright? You're okay, dad's okay?" Lorelai shook her head in disbelief.

"Of course we're okay, Lorelai. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh, I don't know, mom. You call at ten thirty at night. You never call at ten thirty, you never call this late, in fact, you're usually in bed by nine."

"Don't be ridiculous, we never go to bed at nine."

"Mom, where's dad?"

"He's not home yet. He's flying in from Denver and should be home after midnight. I'm waiting up for him," Emily answered dryly.

"Ah hah! So you called because you're bored, and you decided 'It's ten thirty at night, it's a long lonely wait till Richard comes home, why don't I harass someone on the phone? Who shall it be? Why, Lorelai of course. I know her number by heart and she'll never be able to convince the police that her own mother was harassing her.' Unless of course, I happen to be recording this conversation, mom," Lorelai could see Luke eyeing her with a mixed expression of amusement and pity. She just screwed up her nose in response.

"Well Lorelai, I'm sorry for calling at this hour. Obviously, I've disrupted your sleep, otherwise it would be quite difficult to try and explain the utter nonsense I just heard from you. I would certainly enjoy a copy of the recording. Now, say good night to Luke. At least he didn't sound moonstruck."

Lorelai shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Mom, I'm sorry. I was a bit worried when you first called, that's all. Why do you need to know when I'm home? Coming for high tea?" she tried to lighten the mood.

"I have something that needs to be delivered to you."

"Mom, no. Not more baby stuff," Lorelai pleaded, glancing at Luke for his support, but found him busy tampering with the alarm clock.

"Lorelai, this is not stuff. Believe me, you're going to thank me every single day after the baby is born," Emily stated with confidence.

"Really, is it a wet nurse?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, it's a beautiful unique mahogany rocking chair. Only 173 such items are crafted nation wide each year. And there's a very long waiting list. Luckily, I just recently helped the CEO's wife become a DAR member."

"Only 173 items? Are you sure, because I heard 181?" Lorelai slowly shook her head in disbelief. "Mom, listen - You have to un - order it, rock yourself off the rocking chair waiting list."

"Lorelai, you may have forgotten, but nursing a baby several times during the day and night, for an extended duration, as you seemingly plan to do, is draining and tiring enough. You're going to need a perfectly fitted rocking chair to make it as comfortable as possible."

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten. But, an haute couture rocking chair? We just don't need it."

"It's a wonderful chair, Lorelai, what can be the harm in that?"

"Mom, I already have a rocking chair, okay? Luke built one especially for me," Lorelai and Luke exchanged subtle smiles.

"What?" Emily was taken aback.

"Luke made me a rocking chair."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So, now you understand that another chair is totally unnecessary. Until I grow a second butt, which I have no intention of doing, not this time anyway, I don't need another chair." Feeling hot, Lorelai pushed the blanket down to her hips. Her growing bulge, still compact and small, now covered only by her thin chemise, manifested itself in all its petite wonderful glory. She brushed her right hand over her protruding stomach, smoothing out some wrinkles in her slip's cloth.

"Well, if you say. But, are you sure it's safe? Is it comfortable?" Emily persisted.

"Yes, I'm sure. You can come test it out yourself, if you want. It's safe and it's sturdy and comfortable and it's beautiful. And Luke made it for me." By then, Luke had sat up next to Lorelai. His right palm, with its fingers spread open, rested on her belly, as he closely observed it, hoping to feel the baby's movements. Lorelai covered Luke's hand with her own, and turned to peek at him, a subtle smile forming on her lips. With their hands still positioned on Lorelai's abdomen, Luke shifted his gaze to her and leaned in to kiss her several times on her flushed cheek and slender neck. Luke then moved his right arm to rest across Lorelai's shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"Mom, both Luke and I appreciate all the things you're getting us for the baby, but it's too much. I mean, you've already got him the entire world wide collection of children's books that would undoubtedly shame the Library of Congress, including several editions in their original foreign languages. And you sent over multitudes of clothes from age 0 to infinity for all seasons, even those that don't exist on our hemisphere. Fashion changes, you know? We don't want him to get beaten up for wearing a tweed jacket ten years from now. Oh, wait, he'd probably get beaten up any day for wearing that. And mom, you bought him a set of golf clubs, real golf clubs," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"That was your father's idea."

Lorelai watched Luke leave the bed and head for the bathroom. "Well, it's too much. Things that we don't want or need or have space for. We knew we needed a room for the baby, now, we have to get him his own house for all the stuff you're sending over."

"Lorelai, you're exaggerating as usual. We only purchased things that any normal grandparents would get."

"Yes, normal in grandparents' Bellevue! Mom, you're not listening. It's too much. You have to stop. Leave something for the years to come," Lorelai said somewhat forcefully.

A long pause ensued. "You know, your father and I may not be here to enjoy those next years," Emily stated in a clear yet subdued voice.

Her mother's tone and frame of mind was completely unexpected and genuinely affected Lorelai. "Mom, what are you talking about? Of course you will. Lots of years to enjoy. We won't have it any other way," she said softly.

"Well, if you say so, Lorelai," Emily said sarcastically. "I just don't understand why you can't allow us a bit of indulgence? Why deny us this little bit of satisfaction? It's not as if we're sending over any trash or insults. And last time with Rory, you hardly let us get any of the things the poor girl needed or wanted after you left us when she was barely a year old. We scarcely saw you anymore for years...We weren't allowed to get her the most essential things a child wants or needs other than birthday and Christmas gifts. And God forbid, if we dared buy you anything, even the most basic appliance or outfit. We had no idea what was really going on in your lives. You completely shut us out. Is this how…" Emily sounded on the verge of tears by now.

"No, mom, it's not. This time it's different. I promise, it won't be the same. You know it's not the same. It's already different. You'll see the baby all the time, and get him gifts whenever you want to, but just one at a time and suitable stuff. He doesn't need golf clubs or a 42" TV for his room. There's really no need to cram it all in, even before he's born. Sorry, but we're all out of space here, it's clogged-up, jam-packed, really," Lorelai tried to sound understanding and accepting.

"We can see the baby all the time?" Emily had to confirm, suddenly sounding a bit more cheerful.

"Yes, all the time, as long as you don't abuse your visiting rights, like before 9 AM on weekends or when Mork and Mindy reruns are on."

Luke crawled back into bed. Lorelai switched hands on the phone and welcomed him back by slowly and affectionately running her left hand several times through his hair, from forehead to nape.

"That sounds reasonable," Emily sounded spirited again.

"Okay then," Lorelai was trying to wrap things up. Luke had started to gently rake his fingers over her belly, something that was initially pleasurable. Soon, however, a sensitive, ticklish Lorelai could barely contain her laughter. So, she swiftly grasped Luke's hand, taking it away from her stomach and bringing it to her lips.

"Yes, okay," Emily said in a pleasant voice.

"Good night, mom. Luke says good night, too," Lorelai kissed his hand again, once she had finished the sentence.

"Good night, Lorelai."

"Mom?" Lorelai quickly added in a small voice, before Emily could disconnect the line.

"Yes?"

Lorelai hesitated. "I could use a pair of maternity jeans."

"Oh, Lorelai," Emily was delighted. "They have the most beautiful line of maternity wear, now. Wonderful things, frocks and pants and dresses and the new summer fashions are out. White and pastels..."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Only one pair of maternity blue jeans, please," Lorelai spoke slowly, emphasizing each word, as if wanting to make sure her mother didn't miss a single syllable.

"Fine. I know. Good night Lorelai, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Perhaps I can come see the special rocking chair Luke has made for you," Emily said in a sweet, calm voice.

"Sure. Good night, mom," Lorelai turned the phone off and casually tossed it on the bed.

"Yikes," she let out a little shriek and shook her arms to free herself of some of the built — up tension. "That was loaded. And, my mother might be coming over tomorrow to see the rocking chair," she gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow expressing both panic and guilt.

"So, I guess I should really get working on one," Luke said in a low voice.

"Ha, Ha very funny," Lorelai pinched his upper arm and watched him grimace. "Just take it apart and put it back together again in a more structurally sound way, that can meet Emily Gilmore's safety requirements. And this time, you sit in it to check it out, I'm way too light."

Luke eyed her, but found no sign of humor.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you serious?"

Lorelai tilted her head and waited a couple of seconds before she let a wide grin spread over her face. She swung her head away from Luke looking down at her legs and then turned to him again. "Of course not, it's perfect," she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're evil."

"I know, I do my best. By the way, you do realize that once my mother sees your perfect chair, she's going to brag about it to all her DAR friends, who'll start lining up for their own model."

"I think I can handle the ladies."

"Okay. Rock them away, baby," Lorelai shrugged then reached over to her nightstand and picked up two books that were sitting on it.

"So, which one tonight? You choose," she presented Luke with both books.

"No, you go ahead and pick."

"It's your turn, I chose last night," she waved the books in front of Luke.

Luke gave in and pointed to the small hard cover book that had a thin silver bookmark sticking out of it, on a page near the beginning. Lorelai gave him that book and kept the other in her hand.

She slid down into a lying position while Luke helped arrange the pillows under her head. She then tapped Luke's shoulder with the book she still held in her hand and raised it up high in front of their eyes, pouting. "Aw, you sure you don't want to choose again? We were going to learn seven new pregnancy sex positions for week 16 in this one. Seven, Luke," she added in a suggestive, low voice.

"When you said a minute ago that I should choose, I guess that was only theoretically."

"But…" Lorelai patted the pregnancy book, flashing a wide hopeful grin at Luke.

"Fine, but let me remind you, that we've already invented 11 positions on our own and besides, tomorrow, while reading, we could actually demonstrate and practice because unlike tonight…" Lorelai suddenly sealed Luke's lips with a kiss, a soft, lingering kiss.

"Mmmm, convinced," Lorelai moaned, finishing off the tender kiss and turning sideways to return the book in her hand to the nightstand.

Luke opened the book he held to the bookmarked place. Lorelai snuggled up close to him with a content eager smile on her face, as she linked her left arm through his right.

"Okay," Luke turned to look at Lorelai's face, which was so close to his, he could feel her breath on his cheeks. "I know I chose this but, remind me again. Why exactly did we even start reading this specific book in the first place?"

Lorelai clicked her tongue and sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "Because, it's letters, Luke. Letters are the best reading material, especially those of eccentric, verbose geniuses. You get a glimpse into their strange lives and inner most disturbing thoughts. It's better than the tabloids. Better than gossip or even voyeurism. And," she added shifting in place, "It's Dylan Thomas. Dylan Thomas was a genius poet and alcoholic, who said: 'I've had 18 straight whiskeys. I think this is a record.' and then just dropped dead. Dead! He was only 39! That's why."

"Okay, just checking," Luke cleared his throat and started reading. He could feel Lorelai shifting her gaze between the book and his profile, while under the cover she had entangled her warm feet with his.

"*'Caitlin Macnamara. May 1937. Caitlin Caitlin my love I love you, I can't tell you how much…I've been in a nursing home with bronchitis and laryngitis…croaking and spitting and feeling hot and then feeling cold'…" Luke had a sickened expression by then. "That's what he writes in a love letter? It's disgusting."

"Honey, love makes you feel all sorts of ailments. For better or worse, it's touching, really," Lorelai responded to Luke's childish reaction with a bit of sarcasm.

Luke shook his head and continued reading, " *'…which, at the moment, and remembering neurasthenically my days of almost — death…' Now that word is there just to throw us off, right?"

Lorelai laughed. "It's like in a mentally strained, exhausted manner. Poor guy was so sick."

"Okay, you previewed this and looked up all the crazy words' meanings," Luke accused Lorelai.

"Ah!" Lorelai opened her mouth and shook her head, pretending to be both shocked and offended. "I did not! That word just happens to speak to me."

"Funny, how certain words speak to you. Reading on. *'…you must not have disbelieved, for one little split hair of the day or night, that day and night I think of you, love you…and thinking you are really my flesh - & \- blood Caitlin whom I love more than anyone…'" Luke read to the end of the letter and stopped. Lorelai prodded him with her fingers and urged him to carry on.

He turned the page. "*'1943. My own Caitlin, my dear darling, …there is nothing to live for without you…because I love you far more than ever and I will not exist without your love…so terribly terribly sad to come back to our empty barn, lie all night in our big bed, listening to the rain & our mice and the creaks & leaks…'"

"I know what that feels like," Lorelai remarked softly.

"Coming back to our empty barn? Listening to our mice? We have mice we call our own?" Luke raised his eyebrows in ridicule.

"Well, on Tuesdays and Fridays we do. The other days, the neighbors share custody between themselves," Lorelai answered in a girly voice, then flaunted a silly grin.

"So, I'm guessing they have names, these mice that are ours two days a week?"

" Frisky, Graysy, and Longtail," Lorelai coolly replied.

"Of course. And I suppose they're blind, as well?"

Luke met Lorelai's sparkling grin and agreeing nod, and turned back to focus on the book. "*'…because I love you, my Cat…I love & want you now, at this moment…oh darling I love you I want to be with you,'" Luke unexpectedly ceased reading and shut the book, resting it on his chest.

Lorelai attentively watched Luke, knowing that something was on his mind.

"He sure said 'I love you' a lot," Luke finally let out.

"Yeah. But he also allegedly cheated on his wife."

"Maybe I don't say it enough," Luke searched Lorelai's eyes for her reaction.

"Enough so I'll suspect you're cheating on me?" Lorelai teased, but immediately noticed that this issue was actually troubling Luke. "Luke, you say 'I love you' all the time," she assured him, tenderly caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I do not. I've said it maybe a handful of times."

"No, I mean it. You say it all the time, all the time!" Lorelai said with genuine sincerity. Then, she paused, lovingly observing Luke, who was dispassionately flipping through the book with his thumb.

Lorelai continued. "You say 'I love you' when you watch the stupid TV shows I like with me; you say it when you try to make me eat healthier; when you wrap a scarf around me so I won't get cold; when you made me a chuppah. You say it when you clip my toenails because I'm afraid to bend over and squish our baby; when you dance my spazzy dance with me and bring me my own skating rink and when you left a box of new coats and blankets on our porch when we couldn't afford them…"

"You knew about that?" Luke sounded surprised and opened his eyes even wider when Lorelai nodded to confirm.

"I haven't finished," she whispered. "You say 'I love you' when you kiss me in public; when you Google the word coffee for me and tell me how it's pronounced in Lesotho; when you carry a twenty five pound pumpkin for a whole mile all the way into my kitchen, before we even knew each other for five days…"

"You remember that?" once again Luke was truly stunned.

"Look who's talking, hoarding horoscope guy," Lorelai warmly rubbed his arm. "Now, shhhhh. Listen. You clearly say 'I love you' when you make me a Santa burger and design a whipped cream happy face on my pancakes, which you prepare at midnight because I have a craving; and when you fix the garbage disposal, broken windows, light sockets, door locks, oven and my heels. You say it when you spend the night in the hospital with me worrying about my father; when you overpay for my disgusting basket…"

"I did overpay and it was disgusting."

Lorelai lovingly rubbed her hand across Luke's t shirt clad chest. "You say 'I love you' when you move into the house that I love; when you let me cry on your shoulder several times and lend me 30,000 dollars without hesitation; when you rub my aching feet and take a bath with me; when you build me an amazing rocking chair; when you make my sick daughter special mashed potatoes and special cakes for her birthdays…"

"That was for Rory."

"Well, FYI, when you do something loving for my kid, by extension it's saying 'I love you' to me," Lorelai tapped Luke's shoulder.

At that point, she felt Luke's warm hand on her protruding belly under the covers, as he affectionately caressed and fondled it, much to Lorelai's pleasure.

"So, when I talk to my unborn son and feel him like this, it's saying 'I love you' to you, right?"

"Right," Lorelai paused smiling. "Now, are you counting? Because, I'm not done yet. You also say 'I love you' when you agreed to marry me; when you let me cut your hair; when you bring me flowers; when you take me camping or to a play in New York; when you go with me to Friday night dinners at my parents'; when you name a special sandwich after me; when you always leave the toilet seat down…"

"Wait, that's not exactly what you usually claim," Luke gave Lorelai a reproving stare.

"I know, honey, I'm being lenient, work with me, please. Let me continue. You said 'I love you' when you taught me how to fish, bringing me my own pond; when you've cooked me 10,000 meals already; when you let me babble on infinitely; when you brush my hair and zip up my dress; when you buy me popcorn, tootsie rolls, milk duds and red vines at the movies even though it makes you sick to just think of it; when you read to me in bed and," Lorelai pressed her lips together, pausing.

"And," she swallowed hard and continued slowly in a hushed voice, "And you say 'I love you' when you want to do things with me, and when you want to have kids with me and when you wouldn't let go of my hand and whispered soothing words in my ear during that awful amniocentesis and when you teared up with me when we got the results that our baby boy was genetically normal, and when …" Lorelai took a deep breath, momentarily shutting her eyes. She felt a tear escaping, trickling its way down her cheek. She was a bit emotional, yet prepared to go on with numerous more examples, when she felt Luke place his fingers on her lips and gently wipe the tear off with his thumb.

"Are you sure I've said 'I love you' that many times?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. That many times and more," Lorelai spoke slowly, softly, then closed her eyes once again and inhaled Luke's familiar comforting smell.

"Wow."

Lorelai opened her eyes and reflexively licked her dry lips, "Yes, I know. Wow. Now, I really feel nauseous," she joked and laughed. Luke reciprocated with a wide dimpled grin.

They both remained silent for some moments. Lorelai cuddled up to Luke, and under the covers, moved her right leg over his lower body.

"Hey, Luke?" she whispered after some time.

"Hmmmm?' he turned his head and met her sparkling eyes.

"I love you," Lorelai said in a confident, adoring voice looking directly into his warm eyes.

Luke's heart seemed to skip a beat, though Lorelai's words and sentiments weren't at all new to him. He squinted focusing on Lorelai's beautiful features, and a huge grin broke out on his face. This affection and intimacy between them had a very good feeling to it.

"I love you, too," he answered before they fell into a long passionate good night kiss.

*Reference  
The love letters of Dylan Thomas. (2001). In Ferris, J. (Ed.). London, J.M. Dent.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Luke stirred in bed and stretched his tired limbs. He reached out and blindly searched the space next to him, but found it cold and vacant. Trying to open his heavy eyelids, he squinted, filtering the strong daylight flooding the room, before he could fully open his eyes and look around.

"What are you doing?" he asked groggily when his gaze fell upon Lorelai. She'd dragged the armchair from its original place near the windows to position it near his side of the bed, where she sat in her short, silk, burgundy camisole - like night gown, simply watching him.

The minute Luke spoke, as if on cue, Lorelai pushed herself out of the chair and started to pull on his arm to get him out of bed.

"Do you know what day it is?" they seemed to be starting a tug of war.

"It's six thirty," Luke answered in a tired, slurred speech.

"No, it's Sunday."

"Six thirty, Sunday morning," he mumbled. "What are you doing up this early on Sunday, and why were you sitting there? Stop, why are you pulling on my arm?" he asked exasperated.

"Luke, it's six thirty on a Sunday morning. Do you really expect me to answer that many questions at six thirty on a Sunday morning?" she replied managing to get him to sit up in bed.

"Let's go back to sleep," Luke pleaded trying to fall back into their enticing bed. At least it wasn't freezing like the time she'd gleefully dragged him outside in the middle of the night to greet the first snow.

"And do you know which Sunday it is?" she'd managed to get him on his feet and was now pushing a sleepy, grumbling Luke out of their bedroom and towards the steps.

"The Sunday stolen by the Grinch?" he tried.

They made it down the steps and into the kitchen. "It's the 3rd Sunday of June," she stated cheerfully.

"What's this?" Luke stopped in front of their kitchen table, which was all set for breakfast with a fresh fruit salad, assorted pastries and juices and a beautiful old fashioned ceramic tea pot sitting in the center of it.

Lorelai moved to stand in front of Luke, squeezing between him and the table. She softly cupped his face in her hands and kissed him long and tenderly on his warm, responsive lips. Ending their kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Happy father's day," she gingerly whispered into his ear and gave him another squeeze before releasing him.

Luke stood speechless for a few seconds shifting his gaze from Lorelai to the breakfast spread.

"Are you surprised?" Lorelai rubbed his back.

"I'm surprised you woke up so early and made breakfast," he nervously joked and half laughed half whimpered the minute Lorelai pinched his shoulder in response.

Luke kissed Lorelai on the lips. "Thank you," he added as they sat down next to each other. Waiting, hesitating, he finally spoke. "Are you sure it's right, though… that I celebrate, I mean I'm not yet a real…" he fumbled with the words.

"Luke, you are a real father," Lorelai emphasized each word and tapped her belly lightly, reminding him who was growing inside her. "He's real and you have every right to celebrate," she reassured him. "I know you're not really the celebrating kind, but you now officially have an additional celebrating date in your life, like it or not!" and with that she handed him a wrapped rectangle box that had been waiting on the chair next to her.

Luke was always uncomfortable when receiving gifts and this was no exception. He uneasily opened the box and found a black leather wallet resting in it.

Luke turned to Lorelai and gazed directly into her smiling eyes. "It's great, it's very nice," he ran his fingers through the curls tucked behind her right ear. "Thank you," he moved in to add a lingering kiss.

Lorelai urged him to open the wallet. It felt soft and familiar to him and he saw that it was full. He gave Lorelai a puzzled Look. "When did you do this?" he asked, recognizing all his old wallet stuff.

"Everyone knows that I'm a very talented and resourceful pick pocket, especially after you enter your Sleeping Beauty phase," Lorelai closely watched Luke as he started going through the old things in his new wallet.

Everything was in there. The cards, money, licenses. The horoscope that made them both grin at each other. The photographs. Judging by these photos alone, those that he always kept in his wallet, there was little doubt that Luke had a deep soft, sentimental, caring side to him. A picture of his parents, taken in 1965; Lorelai and Rory from her high school graduation; Liz, TJ, Jess, Lorelai and him at Liz's wedding; Lorelai, him and Rory under the Chuppah after the ceremony. Suddenly, he stopped. This was new, he hadn't seen it before. "Is this," he placed his hand on Lorelai's belly, "is this a new scan?"

Lorelai grinned widely, rolled her tongue in her open mouth and nodded. "From Friday. It's a 4D ultrasound I had in Sara's clinic. It's really a few weeks too early to get the best image, but they got a new machine and 300 free trial scans, so she asked me to come and I did and I wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't tell you. Look, see his nose and chin, I'm sure you're the father, I'm not so sure about me being the mother anymore, though. Well, I only had a girl so I'm not used to these manly features on a baby," Lorelai talked incessantly as Luke continued to silently stare at the photo in his new wallet, processing his feelings. "He's so beautiful, Luke, and see, I told you, it's very real."

Luke folded his new wallet and placed it on the table. "It feels real, it's great, this is great," he repeated, stroking Lorelai's bare thigh.

Lorelai could tell that Luke was noticeably moved and overwhelmed. The scan came out so clear that she herself had been driven to tears when she first saw it on Friday. "Well, don't waste all your excitement on this, I have another gift for you, but I'll give it to you after breakfast," she flashed a flirty, teasing smile. "We're not letting all this work and effort I put in, of planting, picking, peeling, cutting and mixing this fresh fruit go to waste," she stated. "And don't look at me like that. Two weeks, two weeks that Sookie's been teaching me this fruit salad recipe that I slaved over since 6 AM. You know you have to eat it now, right?"

"And it looks very appetizing. Just, thinking about that second, after - breakfast gift that you mentioned," Luke smirked.

Lorelai grinned and leaned her shoulder against Luke's. "Oh, suddenly into gifts, are we? Well, before you start drooling and I have to unpack those starched bibs from my mother much sooner than I anticipated, you should know that it's nothing dirty. What do you think I am a Fathers' Day tramp?"

Luke suspiciously examined her top to bottom and when Lorelai childishly demanded that he stop, he picked up the large bowl of fresh fruit salad that she'd prepared and spooned them each a serving.

Forty minutes later, Luke walked into the bathroom where Lorelai was taking a shower.

"Lorelai, we're gonna have to order some more stuff from that child proofing kit," he said standing in front of the running shower.

Lorelai opened the shower curtain, revealing the rounding curves of her changing body, now dripping wet and shiny. "What?" she reflexively brought her hand to rest on her protruding belly as if suddenly feeling exposed. "So you like it, huh? Wasn't that a great idea for a present?"

Luke warmly absorbed the sight of his lovely wife a second longer, then took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows before he responded with a sudden outpour of words accompanied by animated gesturing of his hands.

"Did you realize how many sharp corners we have downstairs? It's like an obstacle course down there. Like a mine field. What were we thinking? What's wrong with round furniture? Why don't they warn people of child bearing age to get round furniture? I'll tell you why, it's all part of the western capitalist consumer society conspiracy. Couples get together, merge their lives, are lured by businesses into spending thousands of dollars on new furniture to prove their devotion and unity and then these prove to be hazardous when the lovey dovey couples decide to take the next step and reproduce. All of a sudden they're stuck with all this dangerous, eye — poking, sharp stuff, and they have to spend tons of money again on safe proofing their love nests or buying all new, child safe furniture. It's crazy. I bet families living on the banks of the Amazon aren't made to spend hundreds on changing or safe proofing their environments for their babies."

Lorelai carefully eyed Luke for a moment to make sure he was done. "I think it would take a bit more than a few hundred dollars to safe proof the Amazon River," she calmly responded.

Luke lowered his head feeling deflated and looked back up at Lorelai. "Anyway, I've already used all the furniture corner cushions, we'll need to order more," he plainly added, folding his arms across his chest.

Lorelai laughed. "Are you kidding?" she noticed his puzzled expression. He was dead serious. "You're not kidding. You started using that kit, already? Oh, hon," she tilted her head and gave him a sympathetic look, "we don't need to do that for probably another year, until the baby starts crawling…and then we can also consider proofing the Amazon by covering it with a tarp," she gave Luke a loving, flirtatious smile and shook her wet arm at him, managing to catch him with a few drops.

Luke flinched and sighed. "Right, I guess I'll just go," he pointed towards the bathroom's exit, "unproof all the proofing," he walked out of the bathroom leaving a chuckling Lorelai behind. Yup, that's Mr. Safety, Mr. Reliable Safety himself, she bit her lower lip and smiled, softly shaking her head. Yes, this was the Mister she loved dearly and endlessly.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all your lovely reviews!

Part 9

The 4th of July had not only been a blazing, stifling day, it had been frantic, busy, and hectic and it wasn't over just yet. Luke entered their air- conditioned house and welcomed the cool air that hit him. He'd expected to hear some music when he first entered the house, but all he heard was the sound of silence.

He went to the kitchen to put away some groceries that he'd bought on the way home. Hoping that Lorelai was resting upstairs and having no desire to wake her, he then quietly made his way up to their bedroom.

The door to their room was open. Luke placed his left hand on the doorframe and slowly stuck his head half way in. To his surprise, he found Lorelai fully awake, standing on the left side of the room, in front of their huge antique wardrobe, which had all of its doors swung wide open.

She stood barefoot, wrapped in a large white bath sheet tucked just under her armpits and her hair was loosely pinned up at the crown of her head. Her sleek straight shoulders glistened in the intense summer afternoon light flooding through the western windows of the bedroom. Lorelai was casually sorting through some dresses hanging on the rack, while in a slow circular motion she rubbed her left hand on the side of her protruding stomach.

Luke took a deep breath and smiled at the sight of his beautiful partner. A feeling of warm ease overtook him as he leaned on his arm and watched her a few seconds longer.

"Hey," he eventually said in a soft voice, trying not to startle her.

Lorelai turned around and beamed at Luke. "Hey, yourself. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough," he said approaching her with a wide grin.

"You naughty, peeping tom. Did you watch me do my special "Tribute to Cleanliness" big belly dance?" she demonstrated with a sway of her hips and swirl of her arms, and then turned back to face the wardrobe.

"I guess I just missed that," Luke now stood behind Lorelai, and started to gently caress her exposed neck and shoulders in long, smooth strokes, making Lorelai straighten her back and stretch her neck. He leaned in closer, "Care to do a repeat?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, it wouldn't be right, I'm starting to feel a bit dirty now," Lorelai turned to face Luke and gave him a flirtatious smile with an added roll of her tempting tongue.

Luke was lured in and he softly sealed her lips with his own. Lorelai instinctively responded by opening her mouth to allow his exploring tongue in. Moments later, she gently bit Luke's lower lip and pulled on it before letting go to disengage from him.

Lorelai pressed her lips together, savoring the sensation of his taste and touch. "Hey, did you remember to bring the buttermilk?" she asked removing Luke's cap, then tossing it to the side where it landed on the floor, just short of the bed.

Luke frowned. "You didn't ask me to bring buttermilk."

"Yes, I specifically asked you to buy butter milk," Lorelai emphasized the words and pouted as she raked Luke's hair with her fingers.

"See, you said butter, milk. I brought butter and milk."

"When do we ever use butter?"

"All the time. When I make you those mashed potatoes you love so much."

"That has butter in it?" she folded her arms on her belly.

"And milk."

"See, buttermilk is so convenient. All — in - one." Lorelai noticed Luke shrugging, questioning her intentions. "How else am I going to keep my beautiful smooth complexion and steel like scaffoldings?" she added.

"I know," Luke smiled at Lorelai, saying it in an "I have an idea" intonation, "I'll go get some buttermilk right now," he said turning to leave.

"No," Lorelai grabbed his wrist, smiling back at him.

"I'll go, it'll just be fifteen minutes and I'm back," he tried to leave but Lorelai was still gripping his hand.

"No, it's okay, I don't want it anymore," Lorelai shrugged.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be responsible for your steel bones collapsing."

"I and my steel scaffoldings will be fine."

"How about your smooth complexion?"

"Ooooh, you think my complexion is smooth, huh?" she whispered in a tempting voice. "I looove your smooth talkin'" she licked her lips.

They looked directly into each other's smiling eyes. Luke started to gently massage Lorelai's nape with his right hand, running it up the back of her head into her hair. It sent shivers down her spine causing her nipples to harden.

"Did you manage to take a nap?" he inquired looking at her caringly with a little tilt of his head.

"No, I couldn't," she slightly shook her head emphasizing with a few gestures of her hand, "I was too hyper after that event." She was referring to the 4th of July brunch, hosted by a prominent Litchfield banker, which she'd organized and supervised earlier at the Dragonfly.

"You'll be exhausted," Luke seemed concerned as he kept massaging her neck.

Lorelai shrugged. "I tried. I took a long bath, though, see?" She showed him the wrinkled skin of her fingers.

Luke frowned at her wrinkled fingers that she was still wiggling in front of his eyes. "So, did you enjoy your bath?" he asked.

Lorelai placed her hands down and closed her eyes for a moment as she pushed her head back against Luke's caressing hand. She inhaled deeply then opened her eyes. Pointing with all her fingers to her bulging belly still covered by the towel, "Enormously," she answered.

"You're not enormous," Luke said running his left hand over her towel covered belly.

"Aaah," she audibly inhaled. "I didn't say I was enormous," Lorelai reacted in exaggerated defensiveness. "Why would you think I said I was enormous? You think I'm enormous," she pouted.

"No, I didn't say or think that," Luke stressed, as he kept his hand on her stomach, and reassuringly massaged her shoulders with the other.

"You think I'm huge, gigantic."

"No, you're perfect size."

"You mean Shamu sized."

"No Shamu. Perfect! Best size."

"Well, if not Shamu then definitely moo size," Lorelai stuck a pointing finger into Luke's chest. "Admit that's what you think," she demanded.

"You're a beautiful size, just right size," Luke insisted, grabbing hold of her accusing, poking finger. He saw Lorelai frowning at him and shook his head in disbelief. "How do I get sucked in, sucker," he mumbled to himself and then kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm going to take a shower," Luke started to leave.

Lorelai quickly grabbed his wrists once again and held on tightly. "No, no, no, sucker, stay," she gave him a wide mischievous smile, enjoying the ridiculous drama. "I'm perfect and beautiful and glowing," Lorelai added in a playful sing song voice.

"Exactly!" Luke instantly agreed.

"And fat…"

"Aw, jeez." Luke took a step back and eyed Lorelai in near annoyance.

"C'mon, admit it!"

Luke just shook his head in mock pity. Lorelai was still clinging on to his arms. He knew she just loved to tease him.

"I won't hesitate to torture it out of you," she threatened.

"I have the Geneva conventions on my side."

"Well, I haven't signed those."

"Lorelai, we have a very young, vulnerable witness here," he pointed to her belly.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't want to scar him for life by making him hear his old man screaming out of pain, would you?"

"Ugh! Luke Danes, have you no shame? Using your unborn son as a human shield? I bet both the Geneva Conventions and child protection services will have something to say about that!"

"Are we in a war zone here, because if we are, I think I'll go cool off under some neutral Swiss Alp waterfalls," Luke pointed towards the shower.

"And besides," Lorelai continued ignoring his announcement, "screams are exactly what he's going to hear from this old lady in a few short months, when he decides to finally cross the iron curtain and join us."

"It won't be a first."

"What does that mean?" Lorelai moved back from Luke.

"He's heard you before," Luke stated calmly.

"What? When?"

"How about when you get your legs waxed?"

"You think that's screaming? Ha!" Lorelai laughed in Luke's frowning face. "You're in for a real shock, both of you," she patted her stomach and shook her head.

Luke suddenly moved in and kissed her hard on the lips. Lorelai placed her palms on his chest for balance, and responded by kissing him back a few more times.

"You know," she added between kisses, now rubbing her belly, "this little guy here complained during the whole bath. No real appreciation for a nice soothing bath. I told him you'd explain how much guys enjoy baths. Right?"

"Absolutely," he replied on the spot, in a serious tone, nodding, trying not to grin.

Lorelai twisted her tongue as she continued to eye Luke, waiting.

"What? Now?"

Lorelai wrinkled her forehead and shrugged. Yes, she meant now. Just thinking how monosyllabic Luke had turned into doting, chattering, father — to - be, made her giddy and warm in all kinds of ways and places. Often still self-conscious and timid, he was getting used to accepting the emotional challenge, though not always without some endearing hesitation.

"All this talking, he'll be sick of me, before he's even born."

"So?" Lorelai took hold of Luke's forearm and pulled at it emphasizing her words. "A little nauseousness never killed anyone. We'll give him some smelling salts and vitamins and those tasteless cardboard crackers," she paused, closely observing Luke. He rolled his eyes and briefly looked away, placing his hand on the back of his head, smoothing out his hair.

Lorelai pulled on his arm again and searched for eye contact. "He's not going to get sick of you, he'll be crazy about you, that's not a sickness," she affirmed and smiled reassuringly.

Luke was already fumbling with the towel wrapped around her.

"Really, you're going to talk with him now?" Lorelai clasped her hands in excitement. She loved this.

Luke found the towel's opening, and parted its two ends to expose Lorelai's protruding, round belly. He placed his large right open palm on it and bent down closer. At the sensation of Luke's light touch on her abdomen, Lorelai looked up to the ceiling with a wide smile and took a deep breath. Then she rested both hands on his lowered head, like a clergyman blessing a worshipper, and focused on him.

"Hey, little guy," Luke spoke in his normal deep voice and intonation, rubbing his thumb against Lorelai's smooth tummy, "it's your dad… again. Hope you had a nice day… with your mother. She looks incredible, by the way, as usual," Luke glimpsed up at Lorelai who grinned back at him and teasingly pulled his hair with both hands until he grimaced.

Luke went on speaking to her stomach, slowly, occasionally pausing. "So… after our discussion on the dangers… and delights of the 4th of July fireworks," he shifted a bit on his feet…

"You two discussed fireworks? When? Where was I?" Lorelai interrupted.

Luke stood up. "This morning, you were still sound asleep."

"So, while I was sleeping? I feel so redundant and used. What else have you guys been doing while I and my snoozing stomach snooze? Playing pool, drinking beer, mocking my bladder?"

Luke frowned. "Of course not, we admire your bladder. It's your pancreas we find amusing."

"Ha, ha, so funny. How do you think I'm ever going to be able to sleep again, knowing you're having secret liaisons over my belly?"

"You'll do fine," Luke dismissed her complaint and pointed at her stomach, "may I?" he asked and bent down to resume his talk.

"Sorry about the interruption, but your mother…" he met Lorelai's intimidating stare and decided he'd better not finish the thought. "Now, the new topic of the day… Baths. Showers are okay… but baths are definitely fun, lots of relaxing fun, especially with your mother. So…listen to your mom, she knows best," Luke succinctly addressed the issue and he momentarily placed his ear on Lorelai's belly, before standing up and stretching his stiff back.

"Well, what did he tell you there at the end? Secrets? Keeping more secrets from mommy?"

Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's body and started to massage her towel clad back and buttocks. He nuzzled behind her left ear and deeply inhaled her scent. "Ah, yes. Rosy," he whispered into her hair, "He said your bath smelled too girly. He'll get used to it, though. The boy still has an impressionable, young nose," he brushed his lips down the side of her long neck.

Lorelai leaned forward into Luke, bearing all her weight down on him, as he continued to kiss her neck and exposed shoulders. She then undid her towel and let it drop to the floor in a heap, covering her bare feet. She laid a hand on Luke's shoulder for balance, and stepped away from the towel to stand tall, fully exposed in all her beauty and radiance. Lorelai bit her full lips in anticipation and delicately caressed her bare rounded belly in continuous strokes, starting from its lower sides, underneath it and then slowly back up the sides again.

Luke froze in place, admiring his stunning wife. The sun pouring in put her in the spotlight like a Diva on center stage. Her hair and eyes shone and the mound of her belly stood out fully illuminated.

They locked eyes. Luke closed the gap between them and gently cupped her slightly bigger, more sensitive breasts with both his hands, then buried his face in them. Lorelai shut her eyes in delight and took a deep breath. Slumping over Luke's shoulders, she slid her hands down his back and pulled his olive green t shirt up, all the way over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

Luke, now shirtless, smoothed his hands up Lorelai's sides and across her back. They began to kiss in cavernous, lingering kisses, each more ravenous than the other. The tips of Lorelai's fingers teased his bare chest as they slowly glided down his torso and under the waistband of his Jeans to his fly. She unbuttoned his pants with ease, button by button, brushing her hands against his responsive, growing bulge, and then peeled his jeans down over his hips.

"Leave… in half… an hour…" she whispered in short segments between kisses."Luke…" she pleaded in a breathy moan, bursting with a longing urge, yet believing he'd take the initiative and make the sensible decision to stop them both.

"Okay… okay…" Luke muttered back into her nape, "I need to… shower… shave," he mumbled, engulfing Lorelai with persistent kisses all over her shoulders and neck. Her body responded with fire, as they continued to arouse each other, leaving no room for hesitation. They were moving to the bed. They were not stopping.

Some 20 minutes later, they were silently lying on their bed, facing each other. Luke was playing with strands of Lorelai's hair, which were no longer pinned up, softly brushing them against the features of her face and tucking them behind her ear, as she drowsily looked at him, contented. Both would have opted to stay in bed for the rest of the evening, but they had an event to attend.

Lorelai was first to shift. She nudged Luke out of bed, pointing to the bathroom. He got up and took her extended hand to help her out of bed, as well. They quickly showered together to save time, thoroughly enjoying it like two kids left to splash around in a wading pool. Afterwards, Luke stayed in the bathroom to shave while Lorelai returned to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

When Luke exited the bathroom some 10 minutes later, dry and clean shaven, with a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Lorelai in a white slip, still deliberating before their open wardrobe. He walked up and stood beside her. They exchanged a subtle amused look, which couples with secrets often share, and Lorelai playfully unpinned her long hair, shaking her curls into place as she let them fall down her back.

…You are wonderful because I see the love lighting in your eyes. And the wonder, hmhm hmmm…

Luke fondled her hair for a moment and stepped up to the wardrobe, where he opened a couple of drawers to take out some white cotton briefs and a pair of black socks. He blankly stared at his shirt rack for some time longer, until Lorelai picked out a thin white, button down cotton shirt and handed it to him. Luke added a clean pair of dark blue jeans and went over to their bed to dress.

After wearing his pants, Luke sat on the bed and found himself falling into a fantastic stupor, as he watched Lorelai getting ready for the evening. And it was fascinating to him. It wasn't often that he got the chance to witness Lorelai's primping ritual. Friday night dinners with the Gilmores were usually straight after work and their other occasional outings required casual wear, more often than not. Dressing was usually quick and frenzied and even then, he'd most likely be waiting impatiently downstairs by now.

But this afternoon, he stayed.

…Yes, my darling, you look wonderful tonight…

She seemed to be floating around the room before him, like a warm, glowing Botticelli Venus, accompanied by the slow, soothing tune now stuck in his mind. It was embedded in his head ever since hearing Clapton that morning in the kitchen, before Lorelai came in chattering animatedly.

Oh, the things that she does to him. She brings songs and music to his mind. He was practically humming it beneath his breath. It replayed over and over, on repeat in his head, it was her, them, it was this, she was wonderful.

…It's late in the evening. She's wondering what clothes to wear…

She picked three dresses off the racks, placing them one at a time against her full body, tilting her head sideways, checking out her silhouette in the full length mirror before her. Finally, leaving the two other dresses strewn over the armchair near the window, she chose the long white, low cut v cotton dress, with inch wide shoulder straps and a button down back. The thin flowy white fabric had some delicate, barely visible navy pin stripes and random tiny flowers of the same color.

Lorelai undid a few buttons in the back and slipped the dress on over her head. Then, she walked over to Luke, loosely held her hair up with both hands, and wordlessly presented her back to him.

…Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight…

Luke got up and stood behind Lorelai. …Yes, you look wonderful tonight… he sang mutely, feeling he might suddenly shout it out. He could smell the fresh fragrance of her hair as he fulfilled her silent request to button up the dress. The minute he was done, Lorelai let her hair cascade down her back, covering his hands, as they rested on her shoulders at the base of her nape. Before she could leave, Luke smoothed his hands over her straight shoulders, down her slender arms and gave her an affectionate squeeze. Lorelai turned around and tilting her head, gave him a coy smile before she returned to finish her preparations.

Luke sat back down on the bed to put his shoes on. He looked up once again, and saw Lorelai standing in front of the mirror examining her reflection from different angles. She ran both her hands several times across her stomach, stretching the thin fabric over the mound that her belly prominently formed.

Luke stared entranced. …And I said yes, you look wonderful tonight…

He found Lorelai to be sexier than ever, with the rounded curves of her developing belly and breasts and the way she moved lately. And he knew that although Lorelai complained and sulked about her growing stomach and heaviness, it mostly served her need to watch him struggle with her impossible reasoning, all for her own private amusement. She actually felt comfortable and confident and sexy in her changing figure and he was there to assure her he felt the same.

…She puts on her makeup and brushes her la la hair… he hummed to himself, forgetting the words.

Lorelai sat herself in front of the small vanity table to put some makeup on, just a little, so she could maintain the natural look, which she favored. Luke was fixated on her, mesmerized as the music played on in his head, while he watched her graceful, long, soft movements with the make up brush floating over her relaxed, amazing facial features. In an unhurried, almost continuous stroke, she brushed across her cheekbones, smooth forehead and full shaped brows and then back again.

Surprisingly, despite the time they now lacked, she was taking it slowly, leisurely as if the same peaceful tune was engulfing her as well.

Lorelai put the brush down and leaned forwards to check her image more closely in the mirror. With a simultaneous move of her hands, she pushed her hair behind both ears and then leaned on her elbow and slowly smoothed out her eyebrows with her ring finger. All of a sudden, she noticed through the mirror, that Luke was closely observing her, obviously unaware that she was able to see him now.

Lorelai glanced at Luke through the mirror. He sat on the edge of their bed, leaning forward on his hands that were pressed against his knees. His white shirt remained unbuttoned and his wet hair stuck to his forehead in dark, prickly strands.

She was being admired, marveled, plainly loved. She knew that was what Luke felt. He constantly let her know through his looks and actions and touch. Even through words.

With these thoughts, she felt her breathing become deeper and slower as she sensed an intense feeling of warmth and tranquility take over her.

She thought she knew Luke better than anyone, yet it was not something that she could have ever anticipated or imagined. She had to admit, he had managed to fool even her. She'd been sure that he'd feel overwhelmed, intimidated perhaps become reserved. But he was none of those at all. It was plainly evident that he'd fully and lovingly embraced all the changes in their lives. He felt comfortable with their new situation and he made sure she knew and felt it, as well. That was a surprise. It was a great surprise.

Still, it didn't hurt to occasionally tease him a bit, testing his patience and resilience as she did earlier when he had joined her upstairs. It was too much fun to give up, especially for her, and they both thrived on their daily banter, teasing, mocking and joking. Lately, it seemed even more necessary and entertaining. Lorelai sighed, allowing a little grin to form on her lips as she also remembered their acts of carnal knowledge, which recently, had amazingly become even more frequent and passionate, due to her heightened urges and needs. Apparently, she not only had food cravings this time around. She bit on her left thumb, closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose trying to keep herself from bursting out with laughter. She had to push those thoughts away. No time for a repeat. They were already late.

Lorelai's eyes shifted back to her own image in the mirror. She slightly parted her lips and slowly traced them with her little finger, before applying a dark, deep, wine colored lipstick. The dark color complimented her rich brown hair and brought out the beauty of her contrasting pale skin and clear blue eyes. Next, Lorelai unhurriedly brushed her long wavy hair in several lingering strokes and changed her earrings to the dangly silvery ones that Liz had made her for her last birthday.

Once finished, Lorelai went over to the shoe section of the wardrobe to take out a pair of woven crisscrossed navy leather sandals with wide 2 inch heels. She held them by their straps and walked over to Luke, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. The corners of her mouth were turned up in a tiny smile as she eyed Luke, knowing that he was still closely observing and absorbing her every move and curve.

Lorelai dropped the sandals on the wooden floor in front of Luke and leaning with both hands on his shoulders, she stepped into them. Then, without any words necessary, Luke bent over and clasped the sandal straps shut.

It seemed they were ready. Luke stood up in front of Lorelai. He took hold of his jeans by the belt and hoisted them up a bit. Next he buttoned his shirt and straightened it over his pants, leaving it untucked. As he started to casually fold his sleeves, exposing his veined forearms, Lorelai walked over to the vanity table and returned with a comb. She loosely ran it through his damp hair twice and then left it to him, while she quickly headed for the bathroom.

A minute later, Luke stood ready in their room, waiting. He heard the toilet being flushed and then the sound of running water in the sink. With his hands deep in his back pockets, and a small smile on his face, he was looking towards the bathroom, anticipating Lorelai's return.

Lorelai stepped out of their bathroom, staring at her feet as she entered the bedroom. She took a few steps then looked up and froze on the spot, when she saw Luke waiting for her with an amused expression on his face, just a few feet away. She threw her head back and laughed at being caught off guard. She then straightened her back, smoothed her dress over her hips and stomach and ran her left hand through her hair.

"Do I look alright?" she asked, uncertain, first to break the magical transfixing silence of the past 20 minutes.

…Yes my darling, you look wonderful tonight…

Luke paused for a second to catch his breath, needing to stop himself from mistakenly humming out loud. "You look beautiful," he assured her.

Lorelai timidly smiled and looked down at her feet then back up at Luke, cocking her head. She tenderly rubbed the right side of her stomach. "You look pretty," she plainly told him.

Luke snorted. "I do not look pretty," he said moving towards Lorelai, taking her right arm and leading her out of their bedroom.

"It's a unisex word now. You can say pretty about a man."

"If he's one of those five guys from TV," Luke stopped just as they were about to go down the stairs. "Wait, do you need a sweater?"

"It's July and I have a built in furnace," she pointed to her belly.

"Okay, it's just that it might get breezy and you're usually a bit sensitive…"

Lorelai tightly hugged Luke's left arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. You're so pretty when you fuss over me," she looked up at him to see his reaction.

"Jeez," he shook his head smiling.

"Come on, we're late," Lorelai grinned and urged Luke to lead her down the stairs.

"You're late!"

Lorelai was holding Luke's hand leading him on the path further into the enormous garden, straight towards the buffet table, when just a few feet away from the buffet, they heard the accusing sharp voice and stopped short.

"Hi, Mom. Everything looks so," Lorelai paused looking around her, searching for the right word, "Patriotic," she flashed a smile at her mother.

Although it was still daylight, the garden was beautifully lit with hundreds of lights, candles and torches. Flags and banners in red white and blue donned the trees. A six man band, dressed in national colors was situated on a low podium in the right hand corner of the vast garden playing some melodic 50's tunes, yet the wide dancing platform in front of the stage was still empty. Dozens of people were scattered around the garden sitting around tables, hovering over the long lavish buffet table, and visiting the open bar. Many were gathered in small groups on the lawn, standing with their plates and drinks in their hands as they chatted and laughed, while busy waiters in stars and stripes uniforms walked among them with appetizers and drinks on their trays.

"Oh, please," Emily sighed then added, "Hello, Luke."

"Hello Emily. Everything looks very nice."

"Thank you. Was it really so hard to arrive on time?" Emily gave Lorelai a piercing stare.

"As a hard boiled egg," Lorelai saw her mother roll her eyes. "Sorry Mom, we wanted to be here at seven o'clock sharp, really, we had every intention of being here sharply at seven but, we had to…" Lorelai swallowed hard and licked her lips, turning to get Luke's help but only finding his blank expression. She was on her own on this one. "We had to stop and buy some… some… something," Lorelai was dysfluent trying to find the right words. "Some buttermilk, actually," she could see that Luke was shifting nervously in place, obviously uncomfortable with the story she'd come up with, though she knew, a little white lie was needed here.

"It takes half an hour to buy buttermilk? Is it foreign?"

"Oh, you know how it is finding the perfect kind."

"No I don't. Well, where is it? You can't leave it out in the car in this heat."

"Some like it hot," Lorelai shrugged at her mother.

"Lorelai, it will spoil and you really shouldn't be drinking anything that isn't absolutely fresh in your condition."

"Right, in my condition. Right. Where is it? Well, we don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it? You wasted half an hour finding your perfect buttermilk, causing you to be late and now you don't have it?"

"I, I drank it all," Lorelai gave her mom a little girl's pout as she grasped Luke's arm.

"You drank it all?"

"Yes, I had one of those uncontrollable cravings, you know" Lorelai rubbed her stomach and noticed that her mother's expression softened a bit. "And it was only one of those small, kiddy juice like boxes, so…" Lorelai gave her mother an apologetic smile.

"Honestly Lorelai, the stories you sometimes come up with. You might as well have been searching for a llama."

"Mom, really, how likely would it be to find a llama roaming this area in just half an hour? We would've been at least two hours late," Lorelai calmly looked at her mother who just rolled her eyes and sighed.

The three of them stood silently for a moment, surveying the guests around them, many looking their way. Emily, portraying the perfect host, smiled to a few people and waved to others.

"So, Mom, what did we miss?" Lorelai asked still clinging to Luke's arm.

"Excuse me?"

"Being late. What did we miss? A marching band, America the Beautiful, re - signing of the declaration of independence? I can see we haven't missed the barbeque."

"Please, Lorelai, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So, we missed nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? The guests are here, the buffet is running, the band is playing."

"So," Lorelai paused, "We missed nothing. Then, I guess we weren't late."

"You were half an hour late."

"Mom, how can you be late for nothing? If nothing started, then you can't be late for it because it's nothing," she said and paused momentarily. "Is Yo — Yo here, or is he also allegedly late?"

"Who?" Emily looked puzzled.

"Yo — Yo Ma."

"Why would Yo — Yo Ma be here?"

"You told me you're having a wonderful cello player. Naturally, I thought you were speaking of Yo — Yo Ma. I hear his unaccompanied Bach cello suites are perfection," Lorelai smiled.

"Well, we're having a wonderful local talent, Lori Singer. Very talented and gifted."

"So, the White House put their foot down, wouldn't let Yo — Yo out of his contract, huh," Lorelai shook her head in pretend pity.

"Lorelai, honestly," Emily responded just as Richard appeared from behind her and joined them.

"Thank god, where have you been? There are guests to greet." Emily turned to him.

"I was having a few words with Elliot. Hello, Luke, Lorelai, you look very nice tonight,' Richard nodded once at Lorelai.

"Thank you, Daddy," Lorelai shyly smiled. It wasn't often that her father complimented her. "Looking nice AND punctual may I add," she said glancing over to her mother.

Emily sighed, but Richard made nothing of the remark. "You both must taste some of the barbequed chicken, it's excellent," he suggested.

"Sounds good, we will," Luke managed to slip in a word.

"We haven't been allowed access yet," Lorelai added locking eyes with her mother. "And I'm famished, which, you know, really isn't good in my condition."

"How can you be famished after drinking a whole carton of buttermilk?" Emily asked.

Lorelai saw that Luke gave her a questioning look, as well. "It was only a baby carton, for the baby. Now I need some adult food," Lorelai pouted.

"Well, then," Richard said in a decisive voice, "By all means go and enjoy the buffet. It's a lovely spread of delicious foods from our traditional American cuisine. Emily, you've outdone yourself tonight," Edward took Emily's elbow to lead her away and she looked up at him, beaming.

Just then some cries were heard from across the lawn, when three ladies called out to Emily, wildly waving their arms as they rushed to catch up with her.

"Excuse me, I need to have a few words with Samuel," Richard said and promptly disappeared before Emily could stop him.

"Mom, see you later, we're going to…" Lorelai tried to push Luke towards the buffet tables, but it was too late, since the ladies were now calling out her own name.

"Lorelai, we've been waiting all evening to finally see you. I don't know if you remember me. I'm Milly," the lady in the purple dress, out of breath, extended her hand for Lorelai to shake.

"Oh, okay, Milly," Lorelai frowned at Emily as she shook the enthusiastic lady's hand.

"And, I'm Marie," the next lady, in a green dress with a heavy gold chain introduced herself to Lorelai.

"And, last but not least," the woman chuckled, "I'm Polly. We're Emily's friends from the DAR," she announced just as Emily had opened her mouth to introduce them further.

"DAR, I never could have guessed." Lorelai glanced at her mother after shaking all three extended hands, and crossed her arms on her round conspicuous stomach, leaning on Luke while she tried to maintain the fake smile she had on.

Lorelai then quickly turned to Luke. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, good. Please go get us some food, before M & M with peanuts P hold you up as well," she pleaded, whispering.

"Ladies, let me introduce you to Luke, Lorelai's husband," they suddenly heard Emily say with a smile to her friends.

"Oh, no…" Lorelai mumbled.

Luke graciously greeted the three ladies with a nod, but all three insisted on shaking his hand, each with her own special wink and flirtatious smile. Luke, feeling uncomfortable, managed a wide smile and then immediately excused himself when he felt Lorelai's elbow nudge him. Lorelai tried to go with him but Polly stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Lorelai, Emily told us all about you. You're pregnant."

Lorelai placed both hands, palm down on her protruding stomach and shrugged. "Oh, so that's what it is. Guess I am, then."

The DAR ladies giggled audibly.

"That's so exciting, isn't it?" Milly added.

"So exciting," Lorelai replied looking at Emily who seemed to be enjoying the attention her daughter was receiving.

"It's a boy," Marie added.

"Due on October 21st, same month your daughter Rory was born," Milly exclaimed.

"And you're still working full time at that successful inn of yours in Stars Hollow," Polly added.

"I see nothing has slipped past you, gals," Lorelai tried to smile eying Emily. "Can you please tell me how many hours of labor I'll have to endure and how long before I can fit back into my bikini again?"

The three women burst out laughing.

"Oh, Lorelai, you're so amusing," Polly remarked.

"Well, Emily left out no detail, she's simply over the moon about you and the baby," Marie added still laughing.

Lorelai now looked at her mother with a warm smile. "I know."

"May I add, that you look absolutely gorgeous, just like Emily keeps informing us," Milly said.

"Stunning," Polly added as Lorelai started to shift uncomfortably in place feeling she was starting to blush.

"Yes, absolutely dazzling. Remember Alice Michael's daughter when she was just four months pregnant?" Marie said and the three chuckled.

"She looked like that that big snake that swallowed an elephant from that French book, what's its name?" Milly asked.

"The Little Prince?" Lorelai replied.

"Yes, yes, exactly," and they burst out in uncontrollable giggles again, making it quite obvious that they'd either consumed too many alcoholic beverages, or that their minds had been reduced to those of five year olds, due to their advanced age.

"Ladies please," Emily tried to keep the smile off her own face, "No need for insults. Alice's daughter is simply quite shorter and a bit heavier than Lorelai. She looked perfectly normal."

"Well, if you say so, Emily," Milly then turned back to Lorelai, "In any case, you look fabulous and I wish you an easy pregnancy and birth. Emily will keep us posted."

"Yes, Emily Post," Lorelai gave her mother a teasing look.

The Ladies gasped in delight, while Emily rolled her eyes at Lorelai.

"Well, she simply can't stop talking about you," Polly stated.

"And about that Prince Charming of yours," Marie winked at Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled a nervous smile back, "What can I say? I'm a true Cinderella," she said as once again, the ladies burst out laughing.

They continued to laugh out loud as they all wished Lorelai good luck with the pregnancy and noisily left to return to their bored husbands, asking Emily to join them shortly.

When they'd moved away, Lorelai turned her head around trying to seek Luke out among the crowd. Then her eyes rested on her mother, still standing beside her, watching her DAR friends wander off.

"So, Mom."

Emily turned to face Lorelai. "Yes?"

"Apparently, your friends know everything about me and my prince charming."

"Oh, sometimes they simply don't know when to be quiet."

"They know the exact expected birth date." Lorelai shrugged and shook her head. "Sometimes, I myself don't even remember it."

"I'm sorry Lorelai, perhaps I did say too much."

Lorelai paused then placed an understanding hand on her mother's arm. "You were excited."

"Yes, of course, I'm thrilled. Why wouldn't I be? I'm very happy for you. For both you and Luke," Emily looked into Lorelai's eyes then averted her gaze.

"I guess it's normal to share with your friends when you're excited about something," Lorelai warmly gave her mother's arm a reassuring squeeze before letting go. "Just don't tell them that we call the baby Monty."

Emily opened her eyes wide and looked totally surprised. "You're going to name the baby Monty?" she tried to avoid sounding appalled.

Lorelai laughed, she could tell her mother was horrified. "No, we sometimes call him Monty now. That won't be his real name. We haven't decided that yet."

Emily frowned and still looked puzzled.

"Now, while I'm pregnant, as long as he's still in the womb. It's a kind of a thing when you're pregnant, you want to call the baby something when you talk to him or about him, sometimes you choose silly names," Lorelai explained patiently. "Didn't you and dad have a nickname for me before I was born?"

"No, we didn't. We knew we were going to name you Lorelai and that's what we called you after you were born."

"Well, that explains a lot," Lorelai mumbled and smiled at her mother.

"Why Monty? Why do you call him Monty?" Emily inquired.

Lorelai grinned and seemed embarrassed as she shifted uneasily in place looking down at her feet and folding her arms across her belly. "It's kind of a private joke for Luke and me," Lorelai smiled apologetically. "It's not DAR material, mom, promise?"

Emily gave Lorelai an amused look.

"Let's just say it has something to do with a movie we ended up not watching in favor of doing other activities, which we suspect…" Lorelai proudly stroked her stomach with both her hands, and grinned at her mother, "resulted in this".

"Oh," Emily seemed to have understood and she smiled at Lorelai, clearly amused.

"Yes…" Lorelai nodded. Suddenly she saw Luke immerging from behind Emily, holding two full plates. She clapped her hands in excitement, "Finally, did you wait for the chicken to lay the egg and the egg to hatch and the chick to grow into a chicken? Look at me, I've lost 50 lbs while waiting. I'm the new Jenny Craig poster girl."

"Emily, some of your guests have unbelievably enormous appetites, and sharp elbows. I couldn't even get near the food for ten minutes" Luke said ignoring Lorelai's remark as he handed her the plate that was fuller.

"Thank you. You're pretty," Lorelai said flirtatiously and Luke responded with a pair of squinting, mock menacing eyes.

Emily looked at the pair from the side, pleased by their noticeable mutual affection.

"Emily, here," Luke offered her his plate. "I'll get another."

"No, no, no, thank you, Luke," Emily held up her hand, smiling, clearly touched by Luke's gesture.

"Yeah, mom, eat with us. Luke can share with me, I can spare a couple of cherry tomatoes and a few capers," Lorelai shifted her eager gaze from her mother and grinned at Luke.

"I really can't eat just yet, I still have guests I haven't properly greeted, and staff to check on," Emily took hold of Lorelai's elbow and started leading her away. "Come follow us Luke, you'll sit at our table. We also saved two places for Rory."

"Mom, you know Rory probably won't make it here tonight."

"I know," she led the way to an empty table, at the far corner of the garden, the opposite side to the band and dance floor.

"Mom," Lorelai tried to protest as Emily finally released her arm, "This is the lepers' table. Are you trying to hide us? Look, we dressed in our bestest tonight and even showered, each of us" Lorelai caught Luke's sparkling eyes, knowing he understood her emphasis on those last words.

"You're welcome to sit anywhere you please, I'm sure my DAR friends will be delighted if you join their table. I simply assumed both of you would prefer to sit at a more private, quiet table, perhaps I was wrong, Lorelai?"

"Okay, Mom, thank you, it's perfect here," Lorelai and Luke placed their plates on the table before sitting down next to each other.

"I'm going back to my hosting duties. And Lorelai," Emily looked directly at her daughter, "you do look beautiful in that dress tonight," she smiled and before Lorelai had a chance to thank her added, "I just wish you'd do something to style your hair. You should go to Luke's stylist, his hair looks very nice."

"Actually, Lorelai cuts…" Luke stopped in mid sentence after he felt Lorelai kick him under the table while adding a severe, threatening stare.

But Emily hadn't heard, she was already headed towards a group of six people standing some 50 feet away, near the water fountain.

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief, yet felt a wide grin spread across her face as she watched her mother walk away. It still wasn't often that she complimented Lorelai, even if it was just a partial compliment. She looked down at her plate, then at Luke and continued to smile as she watched him eat.

"What?" he asked when he realized she was watching him.

Lorelai bumped her shoulder against his. "Nothing. You're pretty."

"Stop saying that," Luke answered as he continued to look down at the plate he was eating from.

"Okay, pretty…" Luke stopped eating and gave her an intimidating stare. "…soon… pretty soon… we'll get dessert," Lorelai quickly added as she flashed her white smile at Luke before she herself started eating.

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai and Luke were still sitting alone at their table, having finished their meals, enjoying their peaceful seclusion from the colorful, boisterous scene before them, when Emily was back.

"Luke, you didn't get any beer."

"It's fine, the food was excellent, Emily."

"Yeah, Mom, excellent. I give it all 50 stars," Lorelai added teasingly. Emily took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll add the stripes, as well. The food is rated all stars and stripes," Lorelai stated decisively.

Emily turned to Luke ignoring Lorelai's last remark: "We have plenty of beer, seven different kinds, including two imported," she stated.

"Mom, he's not drinking. You know, out of sympathy with me and my condition," Lorelai said a bit annoyed that Emily only related to Luke about beer. "Look how he's also gained some weight along with me."

Emily checked Luke up and down. "He looks the same. Actually, he seems to have lost weight," she remarked.

"Then that's my fault. I don't feed him well enough," Lorelai flatly answered.

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat and sighed. "I feed myself well enough, thank you."

"I should send Michaella over to cook for you. How about every Wednesday? She can make you a few dishes that you can freeze and use during the rest of the week. You both need to eat healthily."

"Frozen food, Mom? My, have we deteriorated," Lorelai coolly eyed her mother.

"You don't have to freeze it if you don't think it's to your liking. This Wednesday?"

"Oh, Wednesday. Sorry, we have our kitchen floor waxed."

"Well, it doesn't have to be Wednesdays, Lorelai. Perhaps Tuesdays. We can do without her on Tuesdays," Emily relentlessly continued.

"No, well Tuesdays the kitchen floor is being prepped for its Wednesday waxing."

"Lorelai, you're being difficult. You can choose any day which suits your schedule. I'm just trying to help."

"Mom, don't you have guests to attend to, people to mingle with, staff to order and boss."

"You're guests, as well."

"But, you're treating us as if we're your favorites. You don't want to offend any DAR gals now, do you?"

"Don't be silly, I can spend a few minutes talking to my own daughter and her husband."

"Mom, you need to spend your time well."

"Fine. You two should go dance, then. There's nice slow music now, so you don't bounce around in your condition."

At that, Luke got up and held his hand out to Lorelai. "Excellent idea, Emily. Come on," he said to Lorelai who raised her eyebrows in surprise, but still accepted Luke's extended hand and stood up next to him.

"Excuse us, Emily," Luke exchanged smiles with her and escorted Lorelai away towards the dance floor on the other side of the garden, leaving an approving Emily behind.

"Luke, we'll be the only ones dancing," Lorelai tried to object as Luke continued to lead her through the garden, holding her hand in his. "I'm not sure I should dance at all in my condition," she sarcastically remarked, hating that last expression her mother so often used since learning of her pregnancy.

As Luke escorted her towards the dance floor, Lorelai shifted her focus from Luke to the band up ahead, totally oblivious to all the buzz around them.

…We go to a party, and everyone turns to see, this beautiful lady, who's walking around with me…

Luke glanced around as they paced past the other guests and noticed how the people they passed turned to get a glimpse of the lovely couple, smiling and nodding at the pair. Luke nervously smiled back as he kept walking with Lorelai to the dance floor up ahead.

"For once, we'll be the leaders of the pack," he told Lorelai as they reached the yet deserted dance area. He took Lorelai in his arms and held her closely as they started swaying in rhythm with the slow music.

Lorelai grinned widely, coyly looking into Luke's eyes. She planted her lips on his cheek for a soft lingering kiss, and then rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as their unbroken dance continued. Luke kissed her head several times and enjoyed the sweet scent of her hair. He rested his cheek atop her head and gazed around. To his amazement he saw the crowd sitting at their tables or standing around the dance floor, openly watching the two of them dance, expressions of evident pleasure plastered across their faces. Luke felt self conscious, but stuck to his confident steps, trying to concentrate on Lorelai's familiar scent and warmth and disregard the others' voyeurism.

"You dance very well, considering your partner's Dumbo," Luke heard Lorelai whisper directly into his ear.

"Big ears are perfect for the balance needed in dancing," Luke stroked Lorelai's hair and felt her breathing against his neck as she nestled there.

Several minutes later, Lorelai and Luke had already been joined by other dancing couples. Suddenly Lorelai felt a tap on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not moving. Luke, make them go away," she groaned, but the poking persisted. Lorelai slowly raised her head and squinted in the bright lights as she looked around in annoyance.

"Ahhh, oh my god, you guys made it!" Lorelai excitedly left Luke's warm embrace and flung her arms open to collect Rory for a tight hug.

Rory fell into her mother's welcoming embrace. "We just arrived and Logan whisked me off straight to the dance floor. I barely got a glimpse of the buffet table," she complained, swaying with her mother.

"Well, you can't possibly be hungry," Logan smiled at Rory and then turned to Lorelai, "We've been eating all day," he explained.

"A true girl's dream," Lorelai answered exchanging knowing smiles with her daughter as both Luke and Logan shook their heads in disbelief.

Lorelai wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulder and they all made their way off the dance floor to stand on the lawn.

Rory turned to her mother pointing at her protruding belly. "Three weeks and… looks…" Rory hesitated, searching for the suitable word, "Looks different. Let me touch, let me feel," she pleaded excitedly.

"Someone's touchy feely today," Lorelai grinned at her daughter and spread her arms out, inviting Rory to enjoy her protruding stomach. Rory gingerly spread both of her palms on her mother's belly, and left them there for several seconds. All of a sudden she startled at the sensation of movement under her palms.

"Hey, Monty's kicking," she said in astonishment, laughing and looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai laughed. "I know, he's been kicking up his feet on the dance floor. Both Martha and Alvin have already contacted us."

"Graham and Ailey, I'm impressed."

"Yes, and I'm sorry I have to break it to you this way, hon, but even at his own tender age," Lorelai touched her belly, "his sense of rhythm is far better than yours will ever be," Lorelai gave Rory a sad sympathetic look.

Rory pouted. "It's nice to know that you can encourage sibling rivalry at such an early stage."

"I do have that "Mommy Dearest" knack, don't I?" Lorelai flashed an evil smile and hugged Rory again. "Aw babe, I really missed you. So do tell all, how was Sydney, how was London?"

"It was wonderful, just like we discussed on the phone and emailed daily, sometimes, may I remind you, even several times a day."

Lorelai dropped her jaw pretending to be offended. "We didn't communicate on the 23rd," Lorelai accused.

"You mean on Stars Hollow's annual phoneless and internetless day?" Rory asked hearing Luke snicker in the background.

Lorelai turned to give Luke a furious look and Rory chuckled, "Mom, I need to tell you something."

At that, Lorelai felt her heart skip a beat, but she tried to remain her usual self. "Well then, I guess some things were accidentally omitted from those numerous emails and phone calls that we supposedly exchanged."

"Mom."

"Come on," Lorelai took Rory's hand and started to lead her towards the table that she and Luke had occupied earlier, shooing both men off to go and bring them some cold beverages.

"Mom, where are you dragging me to? This is the outcasts' table," Rory protested as Lorelai sat her in the chair previously occupied by Luke.

"So," Lorelai began, sitting herself next to Rory, "You met Prince Harry in London, fell madly in love with him and now you want to inform me that I need to brush up on my curtsying for my upcoming introduction to Camilla and Elizabeth? You're afraid Mommy will embarrass you."

"Well, it certainly won't be a first. Though, such an opportunity in the presence of royalty hasn't risen before, unless, Al, is he royalty? 'Cause he's obviously king of pancakes…and you have embarrassed me several times at…"

"Oh, my god," Lorelai interrupted. "Just tell me already, before I burst here," she pointed to her stomach, "and deliver your brother out of sheer panic and anticipation. And believe me, if that happens, the 4th of July will never be the same joyous holiday for any of these innocent guests."

Rory grinned at her mother. "Mom," she placed an assuring hand on Lorelai's arm, "I've decided to move out of Grandma and Grandpa's house."

"No!"

"Yes, I've found a place to live."

"No!"

"Yes," Rory paused, "I'm moving in with Logan."

"No!"

"Mom, stop saying No like that!"

"No?" Lorelai changed her intonation, getting a frown in response from Rory. "So," she tried to maintain her poise, "the trip went that well, huh? No Prince Harry, no Camilla."

Rory shook her head excitedly, smiling, "No Prince Harry or William or Camilla. Just Logan. So, what do you think?"

"Have you told them yet?"

"Grandma and Grandpa? I'll tell them in a couple of days. I haven't even been here for three weeks, I want to say a proper Hello before I say goodbye, you know?"

"Sure," Lorelai let the information sink in a few seconds longer. "So, you're moving in with your boyfriend." Rory shrugged and nodded.

"Are you sure, because I've waited forever. It's final? I can turn your room into a Snoozeland or into a shrine for my bowling shoe collection or rent it out to someone new who can really worship and admire me?"

"Mom, I'll never stop worshipping or admiring you," Rory rubbed her mother's thigh.

"That's my little girl, I taught you well. In that case, maybe I'll save your original mattress. It can break my fall when I'm lonely and miserable without you," Lorelai pouted trying to look overly dramatic, yet genuinely feeling some true sadness.

"Mom…" Rory sympathized with Lorelai, "You'll have Luke and Monty and probably many more" she joked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and shook her head. She reached out and tenderly moved some locks away from Rory's forehead. "You look happy," Lorelai added smiling at her.

"I am," Rory nodded in agreement then suddenly shot up out of her seat. "Grandma!" she exclaimed as Lorelai looked behind her and saw Emily approaching their table, her arms open wide and a broad smile on her face.

Before Rory, Emily and Logan, who'd joined them with the cold soft drinks from the bar, wandered off to find Richard, Lorelai excused herself and got up to look for Luke. She found him on the path leading back to the garden from the mansion.

"I just took a bathroom break," he explained dryly, pointing to the house. "Logan bring you your fruit drink?"

Lorelai hooked her arm in his. "Hmm. Very fruity."

"How are you doing?" Lorelai asked after a few more strides, looking at Luke's profile, thinking he seemed a bit quiet.

Luke glanced at Lorelai. "I'm fine," he assured her.

Lorelai gripped his arm more tightly. "So, guess who're moving in with each other."

"Logan and Rory?" Luke replied flatly.

Lorelai stopped, pulling Luke to a halt. "How'd you know?" she asked astounded.

"Logan told me. He wanted to know how I thought you'd react. So, how did you react?"

"I, if you really want to know, was so cool, cool aid's got nothing on me."

"That rough, huh?"

Lorelai gave out a few fake sobs. "My baby's not coming home. She's moving in with a man, Luke. She's moving in with her boyfriend! I'm so old," she leaned against Luke.

Luke soothingly ran his hands up and down her arms, "I guess I have a thing for old women then," he whispered in her ear making her grin, just as they heard Emily and Richard inviting everyone to join them for the Cellist's performance.

Lorelai and Luke sat with Rory and Logan at a table in the back for the half hour concert. Lorelai leaned sideways against Luke, and they entwined their hands and rested them on Luke's lap. Lorelai was sure she'd fall asleep, but the music was magical and powerful and beautiful, and when the program was over, they knew it was the perfect ending to their long day.

Saying their goodbyes to Rory and Logan, they went to search for Emily and Richard.

"Emily, thank you, everything was great," Luke timidly shook her hand.

"Yes, Mom, everything. Yo — Yo beware!"

"You're leaving so soon? You'll miss the fireworks display. You know Richard worked all year to get the special permit from those stiffs at the municipality. The demands they imposed…"

"For a residential area, how shocking. So, how long will it take us to get a special permit to leave," Lorelai added in jest.

"Such a shame that you'll miss it."

"We're sorry Emily, it's just that we both have an early start tomorrow, and it's probably too loud for the baby, anyway," Luke added and Emily gave him a look that could've even been mistaken for some fondness.

"Yes, and Luke did caution Monty this morning, but," Lorelai caught Luke's surprise. "She knows, I told her about Monty," she answered his silent questioning look.

Lorelai turned back to Emily. "So, even with the warning there are a few things Monty really doesn't need to hear just yet: Tiny Tim tip toeing through the tulips, any State of the Union Address or explosives exploding nearby, causing an inter — womb tsunami," Lorelai shrugged, "Especially since he can't see the glory of it yet. Mom, say goodbye to Dad for us, where ever he's hiding."

"Oh, he's probably off to circle the block with a few of his hideous cigar smoking companions!"

Lorelai rubbed Emily's shoulder. "Maybe next year we can stay for the fireworks."

Lying in bed in the dark under the cool light sheets made for the heat of a July 4th night, they could hear nature sounds filtering through their open bedroom windows, over the monotonous buzz of the ceiling fan. Luke held Lorelai's left hand over the sheets and played with her long fine fingers. He brought them to his lips and kissed them tenderly as he felt Lorelai shift her position.

"Uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm fine…" she mumbled with her eyes closed. "Just tired… need sleep." She then turned to her side facing Luke and opened tiny slits in her eyes.

She could see that he was looking up to the ceiling. Was he humming? He was humming. Something that she couldn't make out. Luke was humming! She smiled to herself.

"Can you imagine… Luke," she talked in a hush voice, pausing between each few words, "how wonderful… next 4th of July will be? …We'll have Monty with us..."

…Yes my darling, you are wonderful tonight. Oh, my darling, you are wonderful tonight…

Luke turned his head to Lorelai. He kissed her twice on her soft sensuous lips, "Yup, wonderful," he gently brushed his lips on Lorelai's closed eyelids. "Lorelai," he whispered.

Lorelai opened her eyes. "Yeah?" she softly responded.

"You know," he paused, barely audible, "you…are… wonderful…"

Lorelai gave him a lovely wide grin that gleamed in the dark and despite the heat moved in closer to him, bumping her bulging belly against his side. Luke smiled and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. It was hard for him to believe, but he could feel and smell and hear his growing family right next to him, something that for years, he'd never even dared to dream about. And it felt and smelled and sounded really good.

"Luke?"

"Huh?"

"Don't wake me tomorrow, OK? For the exercises, OK? I'm so tired."

"Nooo, now go to sleep."

"Please, I'm too fat to exercise."

"No, and you're not fat. Good night," he kissed her on the temple.

"Okay… Just asking… Good night."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Luke stared out of the open bedroom window overlooking their yard. The rich orange hues of autumn had already highlighted the trees and plants, illuminating the garden. He felt a sudden breeze of cold air blowing through his wet hair, and shut the window. He might be warm — blooded, but minutes after a shower, with his hair still wet, he felt the cold just like any other.

He slipped the keys and money from the nightstand into his pockets and turned the lights out as he left the room.

"Lorelai let's go," he called out as he descended the stairs.

The living room was deserted and he headed straight for the kitchen. At the entrance, he momentarily stopped short, before rushing to Lorelai's side.

Lorelai looked down at him. "Hey, you ready?" she asked excitedly and paused, waiting for a response, but only got a strange look in reply.

"What're you doing?" she cautiously smiled and furrowed her eyebrows at him, before returning to focus on what she'd been occupied with.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing?" he intensely looked up at her.

Lorelai stood atop a three — step ladder, which Luke was now tightly gripping, as she nonchalantly continued to wipe the top of the kitchen cabinets with a wet cloth.

"I didn't realize how neglected these parts were up here," she continued to clean. "They're filthy. We use the first shelf daily, maybe the second, if we're out of clean dishes and don't feel like washing any, but everything from the third shelf above, totally ignored. And the top of the cabinets? Disgusting. It's perfect for a dirt bike or mud wrestling…"

"Lorelai, you're standing on a ladder."

"Of course. How else am I supposed to reach my targets? You know, I don't even have vertigo anymore."

"Oh, no vertigo. How nice for you. Come on. We should go," Luke took her left hand and placed his other hand on the small of her back, as he slowly guided her down the ladder.

When Lorelai reached the floor, Luke let go of her. He crossed his arms over his chest and slowly shook his head.

"Unbelievable. That was crazy, it was dangerous," he gestured to the ladder then to the top of the kitchen cabinet.

Lorelai pouted. "I can't help it, I'm nesting."

"Nesting? Nesting? This and then the other day at the Inn when you were climbing on the counter in the kitchen…"

"How did you…"

"I have my inside informants and they tell me you've become Evel Knievel. How is it, that suddenly, ever since we read about it in that pregnancy book two weeks ago, you're so into it, this nesting stuff?"

"Well, we're in sync, the book and I. Good thing we read about it when we did, right? Just in time, when my nesting hormones were kicking in." Lorelai rubbed Luke's arm, seeking approval.

"You've taken it all so literally. Does it all have to be so high up? Does it actually have to resemble tree top nests? You know, ducks nest, too. On the ground," he emphasized.

"Snakes nest on the ground, as well. Are you implying that I should be more snake — like?"

"If it means you never climb another ladder in the near future, yes! Lorelai, it's a baby. What are the chances that he'll climb up there, anyway? How about a little more eye level nesting? What's wrong with painting some stupid band of repeated bunnies or ponies or doggies around the baby's room…"

Lorelai grinned. "You mean a stencil?"

"Whatever. Or, how about cleaning the crib for the hundredth time or organizing all the baby products in nice rows on that cabinet where you put the baby when you need to get rid of his dirty diapers?"

"You mean changing table?"

"Whatever. So, why not give these other safer, saner things a try? I know they probably wouldn't ever actually take place on all those survivor shows, but they're still definitely nesting actions," he gently massaged her nape to make his tone seem softer.

Lorelai sighed, slowly shaking her head, pushing her hair behind both ears. "You're right. I can't believe what I've done. I stopped thinking. I'm such a bad mother. I might as well be driving with him on my lap in the driver's seat," she sighed again, audibly, resting her hands on her big belly. She stroked her stomach and lowered her head. "I'm so sorry, Monty. I promise, I won't be a bad mommy again," she seemed on the verge of tears.

"You're not a bad mother," Luke reassuringly rubbed her back. "You just forgot you can't do everything you normally would."

"When would I ever normally clean so much and so high?" Lorelai made a resigned face.

"What are you talking about? You love cleaning. Just for now, please," Luke ran his fingers through her long natural curls, "call me to help with any nesting above eye level. I can do nesting too, you know?"

"I know," she smiled at him briefly, quickly regaining her confidence.

Luke subtly exhaled in relief. It seemed this wasn't going to develop into a full half hour mood swing.

"It's just so strange, all these uncontrollable urges. I'm sorry. I'll try to call out your name, next time," she took hold of Luke's hand and brought it from her hair to her lips, where she tenderly kissed it. "I guess this craziness won't last for long, now," she walked out, and threw her head back, catching a glimpse of Luke still standing in the kitchen. "And then comes the real work," she added teasingly over her shoulder. "Come on, the Gilmores await."

****

"So, Lorelai, what have you been doing with all the spare time you now have?" Emily inquired, gingerly placing a morsel of roast in her mouth.

Lorelai was alarmed. How did her mother know of her spare time and why was she asking about it?

"What?" She tried stalling, taking a sip of water. The dinner was going to be short, since her parents had an early flight the next morning to Helsinki, to attend the "Insurance in the 21st Century 2006 World Conference".

"You've been working half days at the inn for the past week, have you not?"

"How'd you…" Lorelai gave Luke an accusing look, but he just shrugged at her.

"I called the inn last week and Michel…"

"Michel from MY Inn?"

"Yes, Lorelai. How many Inns do you think I call?

"Mom, I don't know what you do in your spare time."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Michel from your Inn, he was at the reception desk, so naturally he received my call."

"There is nothing natural about Michel receiving calls or guests or instructions at the Inn."

"Well, in this instance he answered my call and when I asked for you, he said that I'd called during the half of the day that you weren't at the Inn. Then he proceeded to fume for two full minutes about how you had to sit all day and could barely fit behind the reception desk and something about him being overworked just because you were having a baby, most of which I couldn't understand because of that thick accent he can't seem to get rid of. He should go to a speech coach or therapist or such. If I can barely comprehend what he says, how can you expect the guests to understand him?"

"He doesn't usually bother to actually talk to them," Lorelai smiled at her mother and proceeded to move her food around on the plate, finally picking a cherry tomato to eat.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I simply asked how you were spending your extra time, now that you work half days."

"Oh, right. Well, nothing much, you know."

"Lorelai, if I knew I wouldn't be asking. Do you go for walks, read, rest?"

"Yes, exactly, WR&R."

"That's it?"

"Well, you know, the whole idea of working half days is so I can rest and relax till the baby comes."

"Or do some organizing and cleaning," Luke added and Lorelai gave him an intimidating 'If looks could kill' stare.

"What does Luke mean by organizing and cleaning?"

"It's nothing, really," Lorelai continued to stare at Luke, and then flashed a fake smile at her mother. "I also play poker with a bunch of fellas at the gazebo."

"You're organizing and cleaning? What could you possibly have to organize and clean? I don't understand. What do you have a cleaning woman for? What's her name, Lisa, Lizette?" Emily looked taken aback.

"Alice? She comes every other week. Besides, what I'm doing isn't cleaning, it's nesting."

"Excuse me?" Emily looked confused.

"Nesting. Apparently, I'm preparing Monty's nest," Lorelai rested her hands on her belly.

Emily tilted her head and looked at Lorelai. "I've never heard such a thing, have you Richard?"

"Never heard of it, Emily."

"In any case, this Alice woman should come a few times a week now and help you clean and tidy this nest of yours. If you want, I can talk to her. I have experience with these people."

Lorelai snorted. "Yeah, experience, your ex employees' list is ninety feet long," she quipped, but quickly regained her composure. "Mom, do you think bluebirds or those tiny, fragile hummingbirds have help? Even the regal bald eagles do it on their own, without Jeeves. It's my job to prepare the nest."

"Well, with robins, both parents build the nest."

"Mom, I didn't know you were into ornithology."

"Not everything has to be a joke, Lorelai."

"It wasn't a joke. I think ornithologists the world over might take offense, Mom, if they knew that you thought their profession was merely a joke."

"Lorelai, please. If that Alice woman can't help, I would hope that at least Luke's helping."

"His fear of heights and nesting aren't exactly compatible. If only he could share carrying Monty around, like those March of the Penguins penguins…"

Lorelai noticed all intimidating eyes on her as the other three stopped eating at once, as if orchestrated, and looked at her.

"Yes, of course he helps. Mom, Dad, Luke helps all the time, okay? He's the best help I could ask for, even better than the male robin or male king penguin. Really."

"Luke, Lorelai" Richard, who had barely uttered a word all evening suddenly spoke, "your mother and I have something to discuss with you."

"Wow, Dad. Could you be any more dramatic?"

"Lorelai, I'm not trying to be dramatic, I'm simply stating that we have something more to discuss. You've been discussing endless, futile things all evening."

"So it's something endless and futile…"

"No, Lorelai, it's not either, and must everything be so humorous to you?"

"So, it is something dramatic. Sorry Dad, carry on."

"Your mother and I have both inspected your means of transport."

"You inspected our means of transport?" Lorelai sounded alarmed, and she glanced over to Luke.

"Your Jeep, Lorelai, and your truck, Luke. And we have concluded that both are absolutely unsuitable for a family with children."

"Child," Lorelai corrected him.

"You never know," Emily looked at Luke, ignoring her daughter. "You can't be sure you won't have more children, can you?"

Luke felt Emily's stare piercing a hole through his eyes. "No, we can't be sure," he admitted, sharing worried looks with Lorelai.

"The point is, your vehicles are barely appropriate for yourselves, let alone a baby. They are unsafe, old, and have no space to properly seat a baby or child," Richard continued.

"You'll have to put all the brand new baby equipment in the open trunk, exposed to the harsh elements and you can't secure the baby well enough, he will have to sit up front and it's very dangerous, not to mention that there is a certain smell and the interior of both your cars is quite worn, perhaps even ejecting some poisonous chemicals into the cabin. Luke, do you smoke in your truck?" Emily inquired, an appalled expression spread over her face.

Lorelai shook her head and raised both hands to stop her parents. "Okay, just a minute. Enough with the drama, hold your horses, or step on the brakes, with this ridiculous car discussion. We get the point. Just so you know, we're thinking of buying a car, okay?"

"We've actually started looking. We went today at noon to a dealer," Luke notified them.

"Excellent. Which dealership? Did you see anything suitable for your needs?" Richard asked Luke.

"They had a great red car, which I thought was perfect."

Both Luke and Richard looked at Lorelai, horrified.

"Lorelai, the color is the last thing that needs to be addressed. It has no significance whatsoever to the qualities of the car," Richard stated decisively.

"Well, that red car looked quality to me, and it's conspicuous miles away, so that's safe. I know it is."

"Richard, please, just tell them," Emily urged him.

"Tell them what, Mom?" Lorelai turned to her father. "Dad?"

"Very well. Your mother and I wish to buy you the car, as a gift for the baby."

Lorelai and Luke glanced at each other, stunned.

"We know it might seem a bit unexpected, but that has been our plan for some time and we would be very grateful if you accept," Richard added.

After a short pause, Luke and Lorelai both spoke simultaneously.

"Emily, Richard, thank you but we really can't accept."

"Mom, Dad, thank you, it's a wonderful gift."

They immediately turned their heads to look at each other across the dining table. Lorelai had a semi pout, which came off as confusion, while Luke's eyebrows were raised in shock.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Lorelai," Emily ignored Luke. "Richard, tell them what we decided."

"Yes, we were thinking a Range Rover would perfectly meet your needs of safety, quality, comfort and space. We hear you like camping, Luke. This vehicle is just the right one for all such activities for a family, and more," Richard handed Luke a business card. "I've already met Stan Manning. He owns the largest Land Rover dealership here in Hartford. He's expecting your call, that's his direct number," Richard clasped his hands and smiled in satisfaction. "Go there, choose any car and leave the rest to me and Stan."

Luke's eyes pleaded with Lorelai. "That's an eighty thousand dollar car," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Luke felt Lorelai's expression soften as she kept her eyes on him.

Lorelai leaned against the back of her chair, crossed her arms on top of her large belly and took a deep breath.

"Let's take a step back. Luke and I are going to have to discuss this, okay? Give us a few days."

Luke gave her a small, appreciative smile, exhaling in relief.

"What's to discuss. I thought you've already agreed. I don't see the problem. It's a gift to you, our only daughter, our only child and to your husband…" Emily gestured towards Luke.

"Mom, please. Luke and I will decide together and I promise we'll let you know soon. Please."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"You should decide soon. It sometimes takes a couple of weeks or even longer for cars to be delivered to their owners," Richard dryly added.

"So, who wants desert? Lorelai, you've barely touched your food. Do you feel well?"

"I touched it. It's just that I touched it with my fork. Doesn't it look touched to you?"

Emily simply continued to gaze at Lorelai.

"I'm fine, Mom. Really."

"Would you like me to ask Michaella to fix you anything else?"

"No, thank you, Mom. Actually, I think we'll be going, unless you want desert," Lorelai turned to Luke, who held up his hand in response, signaling that he was fine to leave, as well.

"It's getting late," Lorelai continued "and you probably still have some packing for the early flight tomorrow."

"It's only eight thirty."

"I know, Mom, but I'm sure you have to get all your minks into their cages for the flight. You'll need them in freezing Helsinki. And don't forget to leave water in their cages, and warm coats. It gets very cold and dry in the plane's belly."

"Lorelai, you know I don't have mink coats anymore, or any real fur for that matter. How could I, after you threw paint in protest over two of my finest, most expensive coats."

Lorelai proudly grinned at Luke. "It was oil based paint, and you couldn't clean it off without cutting big holes in them. I was only eleven at the time," she rubbed her belly in self satisfaction.

Luke tried not to laugh as he turned to Emily. "You'll definitely need warm clothes for Scandinavia," he got out of his chair. "Have a safe trip, Emily, Richard," he added as he helped Lorelai out of her chair.

"Yeah, have a safe trip. And if you have any problems with insurance, you'll be in the right place at the right time," she grinned at her mother.

All four of them reached the main entrance to say their goodbyes. Richard left to answer the phone, asking that they wait for him.

"Lorelai, remember we'll be back on the 15th, in the afternoon. You promised to wait with  
the baby until we return," she pointed a threatening finger and then quickly brushed her fingers over Lorelai's stomach.

"Well, he's due in two weeks, but with my luck, he probably won't leave till puberty."

Emily did not look amused.

"I promise, Mom, I'll do nothing to encourage him out before you return. I'll put a cork in and shut my legs tight, and I'll eat only his favorite foods and Luke will whisper sweet nothings into his alert ears."

Luke let his head drop momentarily, upon hearing that comment, but quickly regained his posture and started to affectionately rub Lorelai's back as she continued:

"All this and more just so he'll stay put. And if that doesn't work, I'll even ignore any of Monty's attempts to leave his warm, cozy abode, should they occur, until you return. Okay?"

Lorelai and Emily exchanged warm, knowing smiles.

"Emily, Rory wants to speak with you," Richard called out on his way, as he brought her the phone.

"Aw, Mom, she's calling you all the way from that college editors' convention in Boston. She soooo likes you. Tell her we said hi, and Bye, have a wonderful trip," Lorelai and Luke gave the Gilmores a small wave and left.

****

A couple of minutes into their drive, Luke placed his hand on Lorelai's thigh and they exchanged a few quick, coy glances.

"What did your mother mean, asking if I smoke in here? Do you smell anything?"

"It smells perfect in here." Lorelai took Luke's hand in hers, off her thigh. "Know what I need now?" she examined his chiseled profile as he looked straight ahead.

"Nachos?" he smiled at her and returned to watch the road.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea," she pretended to contemplate it for a minute. "Can we stop at the Soda Shoppe?"

"They don't serve Nachos."

"I really need ice cream."

"Ice cream, okay," he nodded in approval.

Lorelai freed his right hand, and Luke returned it to the steering wheel.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai shut her eyes. "About the car issue and my parents…" she spoke slowly and then opened her eyes.

"Yeah, what happened with that back there?" he glanced at her, confused.

"Actually I was going to say, could we talk about it later?" she shrugged nervously, and playfully licked the corners of her mouth, before pressing her lips tightly together.

"Okay, later," he stroked her thigh again, to reassure her that it was indeed fine.

Lorelai reached over to smooth out the hair at the back of Luke's head, and then left her hand softly resting on his nape, as they drove on towards their town, with the FM radio quietly playing contemporary Irish bands in the background.

Some thirty minutes later, they were parked in front of Luke's.

"Do you have to check up on anything?"

"Nah, it looks like Caesar's just about ready to lock up. Are you coming?"

Lorelai twisted her head to take a look at the Soda Shoppe, which was slightly behind them. "Oh, no, Taylor's there," she sighed.

"He's always there on Friday nights."

"Well, then I can't go in."

Luke frowned at her.

"Don't look at me that way. I'm a hundred and seven weeks pregnant, I haven't been able to see my feet for five hundred and three days and even Lance Armstrong doesn't need to pee as often as I do for his urine samples. I don't have patience for him, okay?"

Luke was warmly smiling at her by then, tenderly massaging her shoulders.

"I know I'm not very nice, and that's what I'm afraid of. If I go in there tonight, I might end up killing Taylor, crushing him with my gigantic belly, and then Monty here, will be arrested the minute he's born and charged as an accomplice…"

Luke nodded. "So what flavors do you want me to get you?"

"Rocky road and lemon, please," Lorelai adorned her sweet, playful voice and expression.

Luke made a disgusting face. "You never have lemon."

"I have to have a sweet and sour combo tonight, don't ask why."

"Okay."

"And if you get yourself some, you should get German Chocolate fudge and mint with those tiny real mint fragments in it."

Luke got out of the truck and saw that Lorelai was getting out as well. He quickly reached her and she grabbed his arm as she stepped onto the pavement.

"I thought you didn't want to go in, remember? Something about possibly crushing Taylor with…" he pointed to her protruding belly.

"I'm just going to sit in the gazebo. Meet me there with the ice cream."

"You'll be cold."

"No, I'm so hot now, I'm practically irresistible," she grinned, and alluringly twirled her tongue in her mouth. "I'll warm you up, as well, hon, but better bring your jacket, just in case," she patted his cheek and started to cross the street over to the square and the gazebo.

A few minutes later, Luke joined Lorelai in the dimly lit gazebo. He sat down on her left, their bodies touching, and wrapped his right arm protectively across her shoulders.

"Here," he handed her the plastic cup with a teaspoon. "Just so you know, Taylor refused to serve those two flavors together. Something about the acidity and the sweetness not harmonizing or clashing or causing some chemical reaction that could result in mouth sores that could bring on a lawsuit, he went on and on so finally, I told him to just put the two clashing flavors in two separate dishes. And then when I asked for this bigger dish, to combine the two flavors myself, he wanted to charge me extra for it."

"Ah! No! See what I tried to avoid?"

"Yes, so I told him I'd charge him extra rent for the extra day in a leap year, and I'd make every year a leap year."

"And he gave you the extra cup, free of charge."

"Yup," Luke flashed a wide, proud smile.

"You're my hero," Lorelai teased, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So, where's yours?"

"I didn't want any."

Lorelai pouted. "Aw, but I was looking forward to your German Chocolate Fudge and that mint with real mint pieces in it. It was supposed to be refreshing."

"You didn't tell me you wanted any. You said I should get it for myself, and since I didn't want any myself, I didn't…" Luke kissed Lorelai on the temple. "Do you want me to go back to Taylor and get you some chocolate and mint ice cream?"

"German Chocolate Fudge and mint with slivers of real mint in it? Really?" Lorelai beamed at a nodding Luke. "Nah, this is enough," she shrugged and filled her mouth with a teaspoonful of the two clashing flavors.

After a couple of more bites, Lorelai offered Luke a taste of the combination. She spooned a heap on the spoon and brought it to his mouth. Luke reluctantly accepted the offer and mouthed the ice cream.

"Well?" she awaited eagerly for his judgment.

"Okay, I admit it's not too bad."

"See?" she offered another spoonful, which he took, but declined the third, gesturing that he'd had enough for the time being.

Lorelai continued to enjoy the treat, taking small bites at a time, as she leaned into Luke's tight embrace.

After a long silent pause, Lorelai turned to Luke and stared into his eyes, smiling.

"What?"

She sighed. "What a difference some twenty odd years make. I'm getting gifts for having a baby, last time I got nothing but worried looks, shame and pity."

Luke started to stroke her hair, in a soothing, calming manner.

She continued, "And now, lots of gifts, huge baby gifts, like this car they want to buy us."

"So, now is the later to discuss it?"

She nodded. "My parents were talking on and on about it, they had it all planned out. And I just went along. 'Thank you, it's a wonderful gift'. You were rightly stunned, I couldn't believe it myself. But I did say it. The words just poured out, and it was so easy. And you know, all these years, ever since I was conceived, it seems that I've always needed to prove to them that I'm independent and self sufficient and that I never need any help. And it's mostly been true. I barely took a thing, I've been very persistent and stubborn about that, you know me. For Rory I did, I accepted money and you know, it had ties. I always recognized that it had ties or strings or tethers or chains, or…" she paused, and took another taste of the ice cream.

"Fetters, cords?" Luke offered.

"Thank you, my handsome thesaurus," she affectionately bumped her shoulder into his chest.

"So, all those restraints were there for years, but now, I guess, I feel like I just have nothing more to prove to them, and I'm not afraid of the strings either. I feel like I can take from them, because I'm not scared of giving them back, of letting my parents be a part of my life. Even our life. A small part, but a part. I know I can make the ties as tight or as loose as I want and I don't feel as powerless or intimidated by them," she took another taste of the ice cream.

"So, what are you saying?"

"I want to say yes."

"To the car," Luke made sure.

Lorelai nodded and closely observed his reaction.

"The exact car, the Range Rover or just any car?" he needed clarification.

Lorelai nodded yes and shrugged apologetically. "It's what they suggested and requested. I want to say a full, unreserved yes."

"Lorelai, that's an eighty thousand dollar car. We can buy three perfect cars for that price and still have some left over for a house."

"Is it safe?" she plainly asked.

"I guess it's safe. It's the size and weight of a Mac truck," he embellished a bit.

"Is it reliable, comfortable, pretty?"

Luke frowned at her. "We'll need to buy a gas station to go with it. It's a guzzler."

"Well," Lorelai gave him a mischievous grin, "I guzzle all kinds of things all the time, and you still married me. And, you can't even begin to put a price tag on my cost."

Luke sighed. "Yes, you are priceless," he paused. "You know, I'm not going to drive that eighty million dollar car around town."

"Aw, hon, I think that's great. More walking for you, that's pure exercise, so more worshipping your beautiful body from me. You won't find me complaining," she faced him and teasingly stuck another teaspoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Are you sure about this? I mean they might not have it in red," he smirked.

"Well then, I decline. I'd rather be caught dead if it's not red…. Really, we can say yes? Will you be able to live with it? It won't be too horrible for you, knowing that my parents have invested ninety million dollars in us?" she sighed as it sunk in, searching his face for his real sentiments.

Luke shrugged. "Go ahead, say yes, whatever. But, I'm not driving it in…"

"I know," Lorelai patted his thigh, sympathetically. "I think you should just keep your truck."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now you call them and let them know what we've decided," Lorelai handed him her cell phone.

"No, they're your parents."

"But you know so much about cars. I know nothing, only if they're pretty or not, which apparently, makes me the car lot jester every time."

"It's not as if you need to give them a seminar on the mechanics of the car. Just let them know that we say yes and let's get it over with."

"Okay, but you sure don't sound excited about a new car. Should I be worried? Are you not a true man, one of the masculine species, a real homo sapiens? Please don't let me discover that you also can't possibly grow a beer belly. I'll be devastated."

"Jeez, just make the call," he shook his head in despair.

Lorelai kissed him lightly on the lips. She then placed the ice cream cup next to her on the bench and turned back to Luke, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she plainly stated, her face a mere inch from his, and kissed him again.

Luke responded with a passionate kiss, exploring her warm tongue and licking her teeth, detecting the mild remnants of flavor from the ice cream.

"I love you, too," he added breathless, as their mouths disengaged. "Call them," he urged.

"You know, that speech I gave before," she locked eyes with him.

"You're not going to make the call? You'll change your mind."

"No, wait, listen. Seriously, it's all because of you. It's ironic that now, when I feel the most open with my parents, and feel the least need to prove my independence, that it comes at a time when I'm really the least independent. I have you, I rely on you, I need you, I want to lean on you, I've never been so dependent in my entire life and I'm not scared of it. It's all your doing. You've made it possible for me to learn to accept help and support and love without being afraid of the ties. And this is what carried over to my relationship with my parents," Lorelai was a bit emotional by now, her eyes welling up, but she gave him a wide grin.

Luke hugged her tightly across her shoulders and placed his warm lips on her temple for a lingering kiss.

"I didn't do anything. Nothing. I'm just here with you, and you're the one who's ready for any changes you want to make," he kissed her again.

"Well, thank you for doing nothing, you're very good at it and I'm very happy with what you've done," she leaned her head against his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

They remained that way for a couple of minutes, until Luke squeezed Lorelai's right arm.

"Do you want to make the call now or from home? It's getting cold."

Lorelai sat up straight and turned to face Luke as she picked up the phone and dialed. She waited for her parents to answer, keeping her eyes on Luke, alluringly rolling her tongue in her mouth.

"Hi, mom…Yes, something happened, I just gave birth…No, no, everything's fine…I'm sorry, I won't joke anymore, in fact I'm just calling to say that Luke and I have decided to accept…Your offer about the car? Has it expired already?" Lorelai rolled her eyes to Luke, as her mother went on and on about how happy and excited she and her father were.

Lorelai covered the phone's mouth piece. "She's calling Dad now," she whispered informing Luke.

"Hi, Dad…Yes, you heard right…"

****

An hour later they were both in bed, trying to fall asleep, as the faint moonlight shone into their bedroom, creating an abstract mural. Lorelai's head rested on Luke's arm, as he fondly stroked her bare upper right arm.

"What if they really don't have a red design?" Lorelai suddenly asked in a drowsy voice.

"Even if they do, we're not getting a red car."

"I've always dreamt of having a red sports car," Lorelai pouted to herself.

"Well, it's definitely not a sports car, and I'm not driving a red any kind of car."

"But you said that you're not going to drive it anyway, so I can get a red one, 'cause you know, I'd rather be dead if it's not red" she reasoned, and started to rub her large, extended belly, feeling Monty subtly moving. He was probably desperately trying to stretch out, she thought to herself, but barely had any space to do so now that he was so big.

Luke joined her massaging hands with his left hand, and smiled as he felt both Monty move beneath it, and Lorelai's touch on top of it.

"I said I'm not driving it around town, 'cause I'd rather be dead than caught in an eighty thousand dollar, guzzler car instead."

"Ha, nice rhyme, a little long but, pretty nice for this hour. So you are going to drive it?"

"Not around town, I'm not. When we go to your parents or on trips or whatever, you'll probably make me drive. I'll drive it then."

"Aw, I got me a real man, after all. You are excited about it, admit it," she nudged him and turned her head to stare into his eyes.

"I'm not excited, I couldn't care less."

"Sure. So can we at least get a color similar to red?" she persisted.

"What color would that be?"

"Silver."

"Silver, okay," he kissed her forehead.

"Okay...I think Monty approves, too," she smiled groggily.

"Well, it's past his bedtime, he should go to sleep," Luke grinned at her, because he himself wanted Monty still awake, and he couldn't take his hand away from Lorelai's belly, from feeling the sensation of his own son active inside her.

Lorelai turned to her left side, facing Luke. "You're so strict," she kissed him on the lips. "Good night," she whispered, sinking into the soft pillows, closing her eyes.

"Good night," he answered, then Luke got under the covers, "Did you hear? You're getting an obscenely expensive car," he spoke to Lorelai's belly, as she smiled nearly asleep. Luke continued, slowly, whispering: "I know, I'm disgusted, too. But that's life, got to compromise sometimes. I didn't give in on the important stuff, though, like the color. No red!" He kissed Lorelai's abdomen, as usual. "Good night, Monty."

Luke emerged from beneath the covers and settled on his right side, facing Lorelai. Her eyes were closed and her deep, monotonous breaths seemed to indicate that she'd already fallen asleep. Sleep was not something that she could lately take for granted.

Luke watched her beautiful, tranquil features, happy that she could sleep tonight, hoping it would be a full night for her. He suppressed his desire to kiss her, for fear of waking her.

He smiled to himself, remembering that evening's talk. He was happy that she'd said yes to her parents. She'd desperately needed the peace she'd found in her relationship with them for so long. He closed his eyes, keeping his smile, as he dozed off.

Yes, he was relieved that she'd said yes to them, but he still wasn't driving that offensive thing around town!


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Lorelai leisurely walked to and fro in the bedroom. She was barefoot and wore one of Luke's blue and gray flannel plaid shirts, and her navy, open legged sweatpants, tied below her protruding belly. The shirt, unbuttoned, exposing her bare belly and breasts, had already absorbed some of the wetness from her long, recently shampooed curls, and the dark water stains in the cloth were slowly expanding on her shoulders and down her back.

She held the phone to her left ear, animatedly talking, as she continued to unhurriedly pace the room, while gingerly massaging her stomach with a soothing, subtly scented oil.

"So, Grandma already called me twice today."

"Me too, me too," Lorelai claimed in exaggerated mock enthusiasm. "I thought she liked you better, I guess it was just my childhood insecurities speaking."

"They have a voice of their own?"

"A really nagging voice," Lorelai paused. "But, she's getting better, Grandma, with the time difference. After they're back, I'm sure she'll have it all mastered. This morning she actually waited till seven fifteen to phone in a detailed description of her lunch. To tell you the truth, it wasn't as exciting as the five forty five AM account of her first Helsinki lunch on Sunday. Nothing like a smelly herring, lox and caviar wake up call at five forty five in the morning. I was nauseous the whole day, and it definitely wasn't due to Monty here," Lorelai saw Luke entering the bedroom and gave him a little wave and smile as he approached her.

"Hi, Hon," they lightly kissed on the lips.

"Mom? We said 'Hi!' ten minutes ago."

"Just saying 'Hi' to Lucian, my Romanian private masseuse," Lorelai grinned at Luke who rolled his eyes and with an acquiescent smile slowly led Lorelai by the elbow towards one of the armchairs near the window, where he helped her sit down and raised her feet onto the ottoman.

"It's only five. Why is Luke home so early? Are you feeling Okay?" Rory sounded concerned.

Lorelai, with her great belly now seemingly growing out of the armchair, resembled a contented, feminine Buddha. Luke knelt next to her and squeezed a few drops of the oil onto his left palm. He rubbed both palms together, and opened Lorelai's shirt further with the dry, unoily tips of his fingers, and slowly started to massage the delicate stretched skin of her belly, waist and breasts, continuing what Lorelai had begun minutes earlier, as part of her twice daily regime.

"I'm fine. We're going for an early dinner at Al's Pasta World, a.k.a. Al's Second Pancake World."

"Ugh. Yes, you're known for your fine palate. But, that's a minute away from Luke's. You could've met him there. Can't you walk on your own? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes, Ms. Nightingale. I can. I am. Luke came home to be a proper escort to a proper lady."

"I'm positive there was one too many 'propers' in there," Rory laughed.

"I know. I tried to tell him a proper escort would don a white suit, white leather shoes, thick gold chain, have thick chest hair, bring candy and have a carriage awaiting outside. To no avail. But, you should see him now," Lorelai paused and slipped her hand under her aching back. "As we speak, favorite daughter of mine, Luke is helping me keep my poor, abused skin all elastic, supple and stretch mark free. Right now, he's professionally massaging this fantastic oil into my bare belly and breasts…"

"Why are you telling her that?" Luke demanded. "Don't tell her that," he pleaded, frowning.

"Relax, it's Rory. My own flesh and blood. She knows everything. We share the same menstrual cycle…"

Luke shook his head, and took a deep breath. He had no problem attending to some of his wife's feminine needs these days, but there were some details he really didn't need to hear, especially women's issues involving his step daughter.

Lorelai continued, ignoring Luke's amusing uneasiness. "Well, we used to share a menstrual cycle, when I still had one. I hope we get back in sync after Monty. It was just so convenient being moody and bloated together. We needed the same foods and music and avoided the same people," Lorelai smiled and shrugged at Luke.

"Mom, what are you using?"

"What are you implying, that I'm doing some kind of illegal substance?" Lorelai sank further into the comfortable soft armchair and closed her eyes in pleasure as Luke delicately applied the oil on her breasts in slow circular motions.

Rory laughed. "I'm talking about the massage stuff."

"Oh, well, that," Lorelai picked up the small bottle of oil from the table placed between the two armchairs, and read off its label, in a game show announcer voice: "Today, our very own Luke Danes is using our well known Tummy Rub Stretch Mark Oil, containing essential fatty acid rich oils, to prevent stretch marks by increasing skin elasticity, all produced by the Mama Mio Luxury Maternity Skincare Line. Because I deserve the best luxury care," Lorelai noticed Luke smiling to himself, as he continued rubbing in the oil.

"Sounds, very lifestyle of the rich and famous."

"I know, hon. You should feel Luke's hands from all the massages he gives me with these fatty rich oils. Even Robin Leach never encountered such silky hands. I'm going to save you some of it for your stretch marks."

"By the time I need it, it'll be way past its expiration date and all smelly."

"You never know."

"Yes, I do. You know you're going to need it again long before I ever do."

Lorelai gasped. "I will not! Take that back!" she let Luke slip another pillow in behind her back.

"Besides, I'm sure the rich and famous, by the time I need anything against stretch marks, will have moved on to other luxury skincare lines."

"Well, luxury is your middle name. Oh, wait before I forget, Luke," Lorelai tapped Luke on the shoulder to get his attention, as he had moved on to carefully massage her feet. She left her hand resting on his shoulder. "Rory and Logan invited us to dinner on Thursday, instead of Friday night dinner, because they're going to the Vineyard for the weekend and my parents are still away."

"Okay."

"You just have to make the appetizers, side dishes and main courses, a selection from your diverse menu will suffice," Lorelai ran her hand through Luke's hair and smiled apologetically.

"Mom, don't tell him that. We're preparing the whole dinner ourselves, you two just need to come, empty handed," Rory protested.

"Oops, tiny correction. Only your desserts are required," she told Luke and shrugged.

"Mom!"

"What? Your and Logan's desserts are all low fat or minus fat or absent fat. And sugars. No fun. Luke has the real, all American full of cholesterol and sugars and calories stuff."

"I do not! I have fruit and low fat, sugar free Jello," Luke stated loud enough to be heard on the other side of the phone line.

"Yeah, with 78 percent fat, whipped cream on top," Lorelai smirked seeing Luke's resigned expression.

"Mom, is there anything you can't eat now?"

"Oh, you know, nothing special. I don't eat baby animals anymore. No lambs or duckies or piglets or baby carrots. It's my maternal instinct kicking in."

"It's about time."

"I have no problem eating the parents, though. No parental solidarity here. "

"You're evil. So, to summarize, basically no foods with a cutesy name or the word baby in them."

"You got it right. And nothing with a mushy texture, unless it's chocolate pudding, or anything too hard or brittle, and I can't swallow anything green or white, and nothing with alcohol or salt, and only olive oil is acceptable," Lorelai lightly rested her left hand on Luke's shoulder, while he leaned in close to casually button the shirt of his which she was wearing. Then she moved her hand to his nape, and gradually ran it over his clipped hair, stimulating his scalp with the tips of her fingers, returning massage for massage.

In response, Luke nuzzled in the sensitive spot on her neck, just behind and under her left ear, where he dispersed several moist kisses, which caused her to grin in pleasure, and twist her tongue to lick the corners of her mouth in delight, as she hugged him closely against her larger breasts.

During those sweet short moments, the other side of the line had remained quiet. "Honey, are you rethinking about the dinner invite? Would you prefer if just Luke came, without me? Rory?"

"I was just writing those menu restrictions down."

"Ah, yes, a list, of course. If there's anything to add, I'll email you," Lorelai gestured for Luke to sit on the ottoman, where her feet were resting.

"Okay, Mom. So, we'll see you guys on Thursday, around seven."

"Yes you will. And don't forget to shake Luke's hands when we get there, you have to feel them. So soft, you're not going to believe it. Bye, honey," Lorelai grinned at Luke and he slightly cocked his head as he gazed directly into her eyes.

She placed the phone on the table next to her. Luke had slipped both hands under the legs of her sweatpants and was rubbing her silky shins and calves, up and down in long strokes. They silently observed each other for a few seconds.

Lorelai broke into a small smile. "What?"

Luke bent towards her and caressed her right cheek, then tucked her damp hair behind her ear.

"Can I help with anything else, before I head for the shower?"

"Mmmmmm," Lorelai frowned, pretending to think things over. "Can you paint my toenails?"

Luke sighed and wrinkled his forehead. "Are you serious?"

"You did such a good job last time."

"First and last time. Besides, I thought you didn't like nail polish on your toes any more."

Lorelai placed her feet on Luke's lap and wriggled her toes. "Don't they look too bare? They're naked and pale," she shrugged.

"They look perfectly natural to me."

"Not too natural? I don't want to bore all those gorgeous doctors when I go in to have Monty."

Luke placed a hand on Lorelai's belly. "No chance of you ever boring anyone! Besides, you'll probably keep your socks on in the hospital anyway. But…nevertheless, would you like me to paint your toenails? Just tell me where the polish is, and I'll do it."

Lorelai flashed a smile and covered Luke's hand with her own, adding height to her already prominent belly. "Actually, I think I'll have it done tomorrow."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, at two o'clock, after work I'm going to get pampered from head to toe. Manicure, pedicure, facialcure. Haven't decided yet about haircure. These are the last moments before everything changes and I won't have time to prim and primp, tweak, wax, pluck, brush, clip, rinse or dye, and I want you to have this last imprint to remember me by from the time that I was still your beautiful, gorgeous wife. So tomorrow, you get your newly remodeled wife, and that image needs to last you for months, maybe years," Lorelai gave Luke a mischievous smile.

"I thought you weren't going in to work tomorrow."

"I have to. I set these appointments for after work, so that means I first have to work, before I get pampered, otherwise, it won't be after work," Lorelai easily explained, maintaining a straight face.

"Oh, right, that makes perfect sense. But, who's going to know?"

"I will."

Luke dropped his head momentarily. He couldn't beat her logic.

"So, what do you say?"

"I think you always look perfect, with or without the various cures you mentioned," he looked at her, daring her to challenge his sincerity.

Lorelai laughed. "I meant the hair. Should I do something with it?"

Luke shook his head. "I'm not saying a word. Last time I said anything, you didn't speak to me for a whole day."

Lorelai gasped. "You didn't like my hair color."

"I did like it. I only answered your question about which color I liked best. I said your natural color. That was supposed to be a compliment."

"Not when I'd been going around with all those highlights for months and after all the money spent on them," Lorelai pushed Luke's thigh with her bare feet.

"See," Luke shook his head, "I'm staying out of it. You decide what you want. Whatever it is, it'll be great," he said decisively, and fondly, lightly slapped her thigh, ready to get up.

"Just decided. I won't do anything to my hair. I want Monty to recognize me."

Luke raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. She really never ceased to astonish him.

"But if I just have an inch or two cut off, do you think he'll notice?" Lorelai shrugged.

Luke frowned at Lorelai then his face broke into a wide grin. "I'm pretty sure he won't notice," he got up to head for the shower.

"You're mocking me," Lorelai shouted after him, pretending to be offended.

Luke turned around and returned to stand in the bathroom doorway, making eye contact with her, grinning. "No, I'm absolutely sure he won't notice," he emphasized.

Lorelai gestured to Luke, shooing him back to the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah. Go scrub that smirk off."

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

Luke pulled the covers over his head. What was that singing? It was seeping in, disturbing, and penetrating his deep sleep. With the blanket still covering his face, he reluctantly opened his eyes, trying to detect where it was coming from.

"Lorelai, why are you singing," he turned to her, feeling her side of the bed. It was empty.

Luke threw the covers off, and looked at the alarm clock. The big red numbers read 5:27. He listened intently. The singing wasn't from the shower. It was from the corridor, it was getting louder, and he could hear the footsteps getting closer. "Good, she's coming back to bed," Luke thought to himself before he heard the footsteps moving away again. More than he was tired, Luke was now puzzled, and he got out of bed.

Just as he reached their bedroom's doorway, Lorelai had turned, and was walking in the opposite direction, down the corridor, away from him. She was holding her iPod, earphones in her ears, rubbing her back and belly with the other hand and still singing Abba's Mama Mia along with the recording.

Approaching the end of the corridor, near the steps, Lorelai suddenly bent over, pressed her palms into her thighs, and swayed her hips in a monotonous circular motion, as she tried to continue singing, her voice sounding strained and pained.

Luke was at her side the second he realized what was going on, gently massaging the small of her back.

20 seconds later, Lorelai straightened herself, and took the earphones out letting them fall around her neck. She turned to Luke, giving him a weak apologetic grin.

"Hey, you're up."

They started heading back towards their bedroom.

"How long has this been going on?" Luke inquired, his hand still applying deep pressure to the small of her back and hips.

"A few hours," she admitted.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want you to immediately freak out that I was in labor, and have us rush too soon to the hospital," she pouted.

"But you are in labor. You're having contractions every minute, and you're bending over in pain, and you're singing…" he was trying to be reasonable.

"See, you're freaking out. I don't have contractions every minute. More like every three minutes," she watched Luke throw his hands in the air, sighing.

"Besides, apart from the fact that he's not due for another week, at first I wasn't sure. I thought it was some of those fake contractions."

"Braxton Hicks?" Luke chimed in.

"Yes smarty pants, Braxton Hicks. After that, I thought it was just a nasty reaction to your chili from last night. Now, don't get me wrong, you make the best chili. Spicy and thick and meaty, and no beans just for me..."

"We had a turkey sandwich, which you barely touched, last night" Luke ran his hand up and down her back.

Lorelai smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Actually, after you went to sleep, I defrosted some that you made a few weeks ago. I was hungry, and I didn't eat a lot, only a quarter of a bowl. So anyway, that's why I wasn't sure."

"But, it's not the chili, right?"

"No, it's not the chili. And, for your information, I did try to wake you. I showered loudly for a full hour, which by the way did wonders for the pain, and I sang songs that you hate out of tune."

"Maybe it had an opposite affect. I didn't hear a thing, till now" Luke shrugged. "So, now are you sure?"

Lorelai stopped short and clutched Luke's arm, obviously in pain again. "Oh, god," she moaned, "Yes, I'm sure now."

Luke positioned himself in front of Lorelai, and she hung down his shoulders, bearing her full weight on them as he massaged her back and sides.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" she managed to utter through her pain.

He continued to rub his hands over her back. "Only in my imagination. Does that count?"

"Well, you must have a very vivid imagination," she felt the pain subside, and she stood up on her own again and loudly heaved a sigh.

They both knew very well that they had in fact practiced all kinds of positions and massages beforehand, but nothing could prepare them for the true sensations and needs during the real thing. And what Luke was doing at that moment, felt right for Lorelai.

The contractions were barely three minutes apart and Lorelai agreed that they needed to get to the hospital. Luke helped her change. She wore a loose dress and over it, Luke's burgundy plaid flannel shirt, the one she planned to give birth in. She placed a fresh pad in her new panties, to absorb the trickle of amniotic fluid, and after Luke put her socks on her feet, she slipped them into her brown leather clogs.

When another contraction hit while she waited for Luke to quickly brush his teeth and get dressed, she sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing a bit and moving her hips around to try and control the severe pain.

Less than 15 minutes after Luke had woken up, they were already in Lorelai's Jeep on their way to the hospital.

Lorelai watched Luke as they drove away from their home. They were still in Stars Hollow's boundaries and there was barely any traffic, the town seemed to be in a yawning daze.

"I can't believe how quickly you got everything organized."

"It was all packed and I just followed the list Rory prepared for us."

"I couldn't even remember where we put the list," Lorelai paused, still staring at Luke.

"You didn't pay attention to a single thing Rory said or did concerning the list, did you?"

"Yes I did. I noticed she used Garfield stationary to write it on."

Luke gave her a mocking stare.

"What? Besides, that's what I have you for, this time around. To care for all the little trivial things so I won't have to worry my pretty little head with insignificant stuff…" she paused grinning. "Don't you feel special?"

"Yeah," he snorted jokingly.

Lorelai looked down and smoothed out the dress over her large, unquiet belly, knowing it would soon be vacant, it would soon be all over. "God," she finally mumbled, slowly shaking her head, "Luke, I'm so scared."

Luke turned to her and swallowed hard. She glanced at him and he smiled as he reached across to caress her shoulder in reassurance.

"It's going to be fine," he squeezed her shoulder once and then took her left hand to hold for a while.

Lorelai gripped his hand, her thoughts straying, only finally letting go to take her phone out of her handbag and punch in a number.

"Good morning, Dr. Levine."

"Sara, I'm so, so sorry. It's Saturday and so early and I know it's some holiday for you, I forget the name and…"

"Lorelai? How far apart are the contractions?"

"Not far enough. They're so close, you'd think they were Siamese twins or triplets or …"

Dr. Levine laughed. "Good thing you're headed to the hospital, then. You are on your way in, right?"

"Yes, of course, about 25 minutes away. I'm so sorry, really."

"Oh, please, you're really not that original. Someone beat you to it. I'm already at the hospital, been here since 4 AM. Just delivered twins," she chuckled.

"Wow, twins. I hope this won't be a disappointment to you, no multiple babies on my part," Lorelai was having another contraction and she clutched the door handle and rocked in place from side to side to try and ease the pain.

"So, you're not planning to surprise me?"

"You tell me. Dear God, Sara, I sure hope not."

"Well, Lorelai honey, you're never a disappointment. It'll be fine. I'm waiting for you in the maternity ward. Luke's with you?"

"Oh yeah, he's driving along, slowly, safely. He's not in any pain, so far," they glanced at each other, and Lorelai managed to flash a quick smile at him. God, he was solid, she thought. He seemed so sure. It was soothing and encouraging.

"Sara, please prepare all the drugs, get the suppliers up, wake the drug lords."

"Yes. I'll alert the whole druggy staff, let them know a major junky is on her way in to sample their offerings. We're all here, Lorelai, see you guys soon."

Lorelai turned off the phone, and grabbed Luke's right forearm, feeling she was drowning in pain. She closed her eyes and started a cycle of deep breaths, slowly inhaling and exhaling. She let go of Luke's arm and let him slip his hand behind her, to knead her hip and buttocks. She moved against his hand, trying to find a relaxing position.

Luke glanced at Lorelai, and watched her wriggle in her seat taking calming breaths, slowly moving her head from side to side and then in circular motions like someone trying to meditate.

"Sing," he found himself suggesting all of a sudden.

"What?" Lorelai answered with her eyes still shut, then opened them to look at him.

"Sing, it helped you earlier, you like singing," he continued to rub her back.

She looked at him sideways, amused, feeling the contraction reside. "Really? I thought hearing me scream, and cry and curse would be enough for the day, now you think I should add singing to the repertoire? Are you sure? I mean I need you, I don't want you to bolt now."

"Go ahead, sing. You're not intimidating me. You know you want to, and you have a great voice."

Lorelai silently watched him for a few seconds. "Luke" she shook her head in disbelief, furrowing her brows, "this is really happening now. This is it," she relaxed her facial muscles, then took a couple of deep breaths. "I can do this, we can do this, right?" she said trying to reassure herself, yet seeking his encouragement.

Luke nodded. "Absolutely," he paused, momentarily looking at her, smiling. "I know you can."

"In your head, in your head, Zombie, Zombie, Zombie, ee ee ee ee, uh, uh, uh …" Lorelai began singing at the top of her lungs, shaking her head from side to side, swaying in her seat, to the delight of them both.

Lorelai continued singing till the end of her next contraction, before she finally called Rory.

"Rise and shine!"

"Mom, why are you calling this early on Saturday? This better be good."

"Aw, good morning to you too, sweetie. Luke and I are driving into Hartford, and we just thought that you might want to join us there."

"I'm at the Vineyard, with Logan. Did you forget?"

"That doesn't sound like across the Atlantic to me."

"Mom, what's going on? Why are you two driving into Hartford so early?" Rory listened to the silence from the other end of the line. It suddenly dawned on her. "Oh, my god! Are you giving birth?"

"Not at the very moment. I hope. Although yes, we're heading to the hospital."

"But you weren't due for another week!"

"Well, what can I say, your brother, it seems, totally ignored the calendar that I agonizingly swallowed, with that big X mark on October 21 on it. I know you would've never ignored it."

"But how do you know it's time? Are you sure?"

"I could mention several indicators to you, but one should suffice: I'm having terrible, excruciating, piercing contractions every three minutes, is that clear enough?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wow, I can't believe it's finally time. Can Luke help?"

"Luke's a full, one man care package. He's driving Miss Painful here. And by the way, he totally loved your list. It saved us."

"Good, good. And Mom… I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Hon, please drive safely. No need to rush, it'll probably take hours. Besides, admit it, you've witnessed me scream enough times before."

"Mom," Rory said softly, ignoring her mother's joking, "So it's bad?"

"Nothing a few mg of narcotics can't take care of. Don't worry. I'll see you later, hon."

"I love you. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. I love you too, hon."

At 6:25 they were already in the maternity ward, registering. Lorelai couldn't bear to sit in the wheelchair they had wanted her to sit in, and while Luke filled out some forms, she stood next to him with both arms stretched out in front of her, pushing against the nurses' counter, swaying her hips. She couldn't sit, or stand still and she felt the urge to push.

Suddenly, she felt a soft hand rubbing her back. She turned and met a warm, familiar, and smiling face. The two embraced for a short moment.

"Look what I've gotten myself into," Lorelai smiled apologetically.

"Well, you're going to get yourself out of it soon. Luke, hi."

"Dr. Levine," he shook her hand.

"Sara, please. Now, both of you come with me. They'll finish filling those out later," Dr. Levine told the nurse about the forms.

She led them to room 12, the birthing room, and asked them to settle in till she'd be back a couple of minutes later. She suggested that Lorelai only keep Luke's shirt on, and the socks, if she wanted to, and then she left them alone in the room.

The walls of the birthing room were painted in light hues of blues and greens and had framed colorful paintings hanging on them. No artificial lights were on, and the room was illuminated by the early daylight starting to stream in through the thin white curtains. There was a wide hospital bed in the center of the room, with several pillows and a multicolored bed spread on it, and to its left, an open doorway leading to the shower and Jacuzzi. There were two rubber mattresses, a birthing ball, two stools and several large pillows scattered around the room. There was also an armchair near the windows, several chairs and cabinets and as promised, a stereo system, TV and DVD.

Luke placed their two handbags and his backpack on the table next to the armchair, and afterwards helped Lorelai take her dress off and put his plaid, flannel shirt back on. The shirt fell half way down her thighs, and she felt comfortable and not too exposed in it.

While Lorelai paced the floor rubbing her hips, Luke quickly put the cd that Rory had compiled for them in the stereo, and music, not too loud, started to engulf the room.

When you're alone  
And life is making you lonely  
You can always go  
Down town.

When you've got worries  
All the noise and the hurry  
Seems to hurt, I know.  
Down town.

Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city,  
Linger on the sidewalks where the neon signs are pretty.  
How can you lose ?

The lights are much brighter there,  
You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares

And go down town.  
Things will be great when you're  
Down town.  
No finer place for sure,  
Down town.  
Everything's waiting for you.

Petula Clark sang on. Luke now stood beside Lorelai, as firm as a Douglas fir, putting counter pressure on her lower back muscles with the heel of his hand. Lorelai stretched her body, holding on to Luke's shoulders, trying to drown the pain of the current contraction, while at the same time, resisting the strong urge to push.

Soon after, Dr. Levine walked back in joined by a midwife and nurse. She approached Lorelai, and once again put a soothing hand on her back, leading her towards the bed.

"I know this is against my better judgment, but just in case," she smiled at Luke and placed a bowl of ice chips on the table near the bed.

Lorelai felt she couldn't get on the bed or lie down at all, but Dr. Levine assured her it was just for a quick check up, to see her progress, and both she and Luke helped Lorelai onto the bed and covered her with a bright blue sheet.

They quickly hooked up a portable fetal monitor on Lorelai's abdomen, and the baby's heartbeat was immediately registered as strong and normal.

Dr. Levine checked Lorelai and smiled at both her and Luke.

"Boy, am I glad you decided against the scenic route coming in here today," she dryly stated after finishing the examination, and affectionately patted Lorelai's shins as she covered her up again with the sheet. "Or this baby would've been born at a completely different scene."

"Sara, before I make a scene right here myself, I need drugs, a walking epidural would be perfect now, and I really need to push," Lorelai stressed each word.

Dr. Levine moved to stand at Lorelai's side and started to help her up and out of the bed, knowing where Lorelai wanted to be, while Luke, who had realized what the Doctor was doing, rushed around the bed to help as well.

"I know, it's okay to start pushing," Lorelai was out of the bed by then, leaning on Luke. "But, Honey, we can't give you an epidural now, you're fully dilated and this baby is coming out in 20 minutes tops," Dr. Levine spoke confidently but softly, soothingly rubbing Lorelai's tensed up shoulders.

"Noooo, that can't be. Then give me a running epidural," Lorelai implored, totally discouraged with that news, though she still managed a faint smile to match the smiles of the others in the room, responding to her humorous remark.

"And 20 minutes, isn't that too fast, should I be worried?" Lorelai inquired frantically. The contractions were now further apart and for some reason, felt a bit less painful, but her spirits were dampened.

"I have a feeling you're not going to be sorry it didn't take longer. And Lorelai, we do have some narcotics, but I don't like using them so close to the birth, because they can make you and the baby sleepy and it can affect his breathing," Dr. Levine sat on a stool, nearly directly beneath Lorelai.

"No… no…" Lorelai shook her head, rejecting the offer. "No, I don't want that for the baby."

Lorelai's arms were draped over Luke's shoulders, who held her up and gave her a heartening squeeze. She was trying to let her body relax, go flaccid, to reserve some energy before the next contraction, but she felt too tense.

Luke wet her lips with a freezing ice chip, which she welcomed.

Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world  
I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night  
And the moons never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light

Lorelai heard Sam Phillips' song infiltrating through her pounding pain. It was their first ever dance together. And there he was again, holding her, supporting, leading steadily. Her eyes filled with warm tears, about to overflow.

"If you change your mind or if the pain is too severe, let me know, okay? We'll try to give you something. Next contraction, you can push again."

Lorelai was still hanging on to Luke. She looked directly into his eyes.

"Luke, I'm not sure I can do this, I think I want a c — section now," she whispered, shamefully admitting defeat. She closed her eyes and the tears soaked her long lashes and dropped down her cheeks.

Luke tenderly pushed her hair behind her ears and lovingly held her damp face between both palms. "Lorelai, look at me," he calmingly asked of her. "Look at me… I love you. I love you, and you promised you'd pull my hair out, and look," he pointed to his head, "I forgot my hat. Come on, pull! I'm not going anywhere, just pull," he challenged and grinned at her and kissed her lightly on her cheeks, "… and sing, sing and pull, just sing and pull!" he added, happy to see that she was finally responding positively.

She reciprocated with a weak smile and a relieved sigh. That was exactly what she'd needed to hear. Luke had not only unequivocally reassured her of his constant presence and support, but he'd managed to completely restore her confidence, and from that point on, she felt able to focus and concentrate on relaxing her muscles, breathing well and pushing their baby out.

Lorelai took another deep breath. "Wait," she told Luke, feeling a contraction coming on, and she pushed him down to sit on the bed, and pressed her palms into his thighs with all her might, her legs wide apart, letting her head fall to her chest, as she bore down, while Luke soothingly massaged her shoulders, down to her hips and buttocks in a deep kneading motion.

"I think twenty minutes was an exaggeration," Dr. Levine commented from her stool.

As the contraction subsided and the pushing was over for that instance, Lorelai stood up straight, and Luke stood up right with her.

"22 years apart is way too much. It's like doing this all for the very first time for me. I tell ya, it's no bike riding. I feel so inadequate and inexperienced. Next time, I'm not waiting that long," Lorelai watched Luke's face light up, and realized what she'd just said. "Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that. I'm not even done with this one. My brain's turned to mush and sap. You're working too well for me here, Luke, stop it!" she hugged him across his back and let him collect her in his arms, so she could relax her tiring muscles and release some tension.

Luke stroked her arms, and then massaged the small of her back. Lorelai couldn't see his proud grin.

She next freed herself from their embrace and placed both her hands on Luke's shoulders and started to swing from side to side like a stationary dancer. But Luke joined her slow motions and they both rocked in heavy, yet perfect harmony.

"Now this I wouldn't miss for the world, look," Dr. Levine placed a rectangle, 10x8 inch mirror nearly on the floor between Lorelai's legs.

Both Luke and Lorelai looked down to see the wondrous, incredible sight of their baby's head crowning.

"Oh my God," Lorelai let out a few audible chuckles, "that's our kid, Luke!"

"Is that his hair? He has hair?" Luke was excited.

"Yes, that's his hair, Lorelai, anytime you can push, go ahead, it's nearly over..."

Lorelai bent forward again, and Luke immediately sat on the bed so he could be her shock absorber, as she pushed with all her force. She pushed against his shoulders. Luke gripped her sides and hips to help her maintain her balance as she slightly crouched, while she pushed hard, this time letting out deep groans, allowing herself to vocalize the cavernous uncomfortable sensation she was feeling. It wasn't a sharp pain, but rather a heavy, disturbing feeling of pressure and tightness.

Luke brought an ice chip to smear over her lips, and Lorelai gladly licked the cold traces it left. She immediately felt the intense urge to push again, and then with the third hard, consecutive push, as Frank Sinatra crooned, it was over….

Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what Spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling kiss me

Lorelai audibly gasped and let herself fall limp into Luke's arms as he pushed himself up from the bed to hold her steadily. He hugged her tightly, and placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head, his face breaking into a huge grin, when the voice of their son was heard in the room, overtaking the music, and the beating of their hearts and their laughter of joy and relief.

Lorelai was shaking with exhilaration in Luke's supporting grip, experiencing the joyous sense of release, and the tears freely streamed down her face as she looked down between her legs at the delightful sight of their beautiful newborn.

The midwife held the crying baby, already wrapped in another one of Luke's flannels, between Lorelai's legs and then Dr. Levine instructed the willing Luke to cut the clamped cord.

Next, Dr. Levine held the baby as Lorelai was helped into bed by Luke and the midwife. Half sitting, propped up by the raised head of the bed and three pillows, Lorelai held her arms out to welcome her son, and two minutes after he was born on Saturday, October 14th, 2006 at 6:57 AM, Leo William Gilmore Danes, was lying snugly in his mother's arms, close to her pounding proud heart and full bare breasts, grasping his father's large index finger, as both his parents alternated kisses to his full head of light brown hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

… and two minutes after he was born on Saturday, October 14th, 2006 at 6:57 AM, Leo William Gilmore Danes, was lying snugly in his mother's arms…

Luke leaned on the bed on Lorelai's left, his right arm sunk in the pillow, encircling her head. He kissed her several times on the temple until she suddenly turned around, and caught his soft lips for their first full kiss as parents.

"He's amazing," Luke whispered looking directly into Lorelai's eyes, millimeters away from her mouth, brushing her damp hair off her forehead. "You were unbelievable," he kissed her hard before they let their lips disengage.

Lorelai wordlessly thanked Luke with a smile and another quick kiss before they both returned to focus on Leo, who already seemed to be rooting. She turned him a bit so he was facing her right breast and within seconds, he latched on and started to suckle.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open as she faintly gasped with astonishment, careful not to startle him. She glanced at Luke, then at Dr. Levine, who was standing to her right, then back at Luke.

"Oh my God, he's already nursing!" she said in a contained excited voice, once again trying not to alarm Leo. "He's so smart!" she marveled.

"Of course, he is. He has a brilliant mother," Luke watched in amazement, his left arm adding support to Lorelai's arms already under Leo.

"He has a knack for finding nipples. That's from you, Hon," she teased.

Luke frowned and pointed to Dr. Levine. "Please, the Doctor is here."

"Oh, Sara's already heard and seen everything," Lorelai smiled at Dr. Levine, but then suddenly grimaced and took a deep breath as she felt an uncomfortable contraction, reminding her that she had yet to pass the placenta.

"I have," Dr. Levine agreed with Lorelai, winking at Luke. She warmly stroked Lorelai's shoulder and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "He is beautiful. Congratulations to you both," she smiled at them. "I hope you're not disappointed it went so fast," she added after a moment, chuckling to herself.

"Absolutely devastated…" Lorelai paused and then placed her hand on the Doctor's arm. "Sara…thank you so much, for everything, for staying here with us," she took a breath and added with a mischievous smile, "I hope you're not disappointed that I didn't put the ice chips to use."

Dr. Levine laughed openly. "Actually, I do feel cheated a bit. It was going to be the best show in town. I told everyone on duty to come watch, didn't I?" she turned to Tina, the midwife, who nodded in agreement. "You owe me one, Lorelai," she pointed an accusing finger, "Next time, I guess."

Lorelai and Luke exchanged amused glances before Dr. Levine started to explain what was waiting for both Lorelai and Leo in the upcoming hour. She left them with Tina, who stayed several minutes until Lorelai managed to pass the placenta, and then she left the threesome alone in the room.

The half hour that ensued, until Dr. Levine returned to take Leo away to get weighed, measured, properly checked and tested, cleaned up and clothed, held the most wonderfully enchanting, tender and precious moments for the new family.

Luke squeezed into bed with Lorelai, lying on his side, facing both her and Leo, who proceeded to nurse, still latched on to Lorelai's right breast.

They talked in hush, soft voices and words, maintaining physical contact through small affectionate touches between them, and between them and their new son.

Some 30 minutes after their son was born, the overwhelming emotions were just beginning to surface as the incredible journey was starting to finally register and sink in.

"I've never accomplished so much in just half an hour, and all before 7 AM," Lorelai told Luke with a playful smile, while warm tears started to streak her cheeks, unnoticed by her.

"You're a wonder woman," he grinned kissing her damp cheeks before drying them with his thumb. "How do you feel?"

"Probably like Madonna after a performance at Madison Square Garden. Thrilled, exhausted, so high that I'm not going to be able to sleep for days. I think my Madonna also fell off the stage. I feel sore and bruised in a few places," she gently cupped Leo's head and stroked his hair.

"He has so much hair, just like Rory did," her eyes welled up again, and she wiped them with the back of her hand. "And his eyes, just like hers, too."

"He's beautiful," Luke kissed her head. "I'm sorry about the bruises."

"I know. They'll heal," she looked into Luke's eyes. "Hey, did I pull your hair?"

"Nope, I offered, though."

"Yeah, I remember now. So, did I curse you… bite you…?" Lorelai's grin grew wider as she saw Luke shaking his head in response to all her questions. "… Kick you in the groin… hit you…? No? Are you sure? What's wrong with me? Did I at least scream at you… tell you to leave…that it's all your fault…that I hate you…that… I…that I love you…?" Lorelai searched his eyes for his response.

Luke stopped shaking his head and took a deep breath. "I know."

Lorelai went on, "That I love you, …and… I never would've made it without you, and…I… love you," her eyes were teary again, but she was beaming at him.

Luke planted a lingering kiss on her cheek. "I know. You're so fine and brave, crazy woman," he kissed her again. "I love you, too, you know."

"I know," Lorelai fondly stroked his cheek, and then they both continued to gleefully watch Leo suckle a few seconds longer and then unlatch from Lorelai's breast, to seemingly look around, alertly, with his eyes wide open.

So they told their son in docile voices just how much they had waited for him and how they admired his features, all ten perfect fingers and ten toes, tiny nails, long lashes and his pinkish complexion, all before Dr. Levine returned to whisk him away in a transparent plastic bassinet for some necessary procedures.

A nurse next entered with a wheelchair to move Lorelai out of the special birthing room, to a different private room on the ward.

Lorelai got out of bed and looked around the birthing room she was leaving.

"I didn't even get to use all these things," she pouted. "…the Jacuzzi, all those colorful contraptions and toys and look at that giant rubber ball. What a shame. It looks so fun."

"You can try the ball before you leave, if you like," the nurse suggested, smiling.

"Can I?" Lorelai then shrugged. "I probably shouldn't, I don't know what to do with it."

The nurse was about to show her, but Luke interjected from across the room, where he was gathering their bags and stuff for the move.

"Our tub at home is much better, and I can buy you a big rubber ball, when we get home."

"A red one?" she slowly lowered herself into the wheel chair.

"Or silver," Luke now stood alongside her.

She looked up at him, and grinned. "I should've known I wouldn't be needing all this extra stuff," Lorelai coyly crocked her head and teasingly rolled her tongue, pressing it against the inside of her cheek. "Not with you around."

Luke smiled nervously and rubbed his nape, feeling a bit uneasy with the nurse still there.

As the nurse rolled her out of the room, Lorelai took Luke's hand in hers, and pressed it. He squeezed hers back. She wanted to feel his touch and keep him close, and reassure him again that she wanted him there all the time, that she needed him and wasn't afraid to admit it.

****

By the time Leo was brought back to the new room, Lorelai had already showered with Luke's help and care, and had changed into another one of his clean plaid flannel shirts.

Leo was still awake, and Luke carefully took him out of the bassinet and cradled him in his arms, standing before Lorelai, who'd been sitting up in the bed, eagerly waiting for her son's return.

"How does he feel?" she watched Luke's expression soften as he tenderly kissed Leo on the forehead, slowly swaying with him from foot to foot. Leo looked so tiny in his father's arms and the contrast in size between them was both moving and powerful to Lorelai, as was the disparity between Luke's seemingly gruff, rough, usually unemotional exterior, and his open, sensitive, and affectionate behavior with his son.

Luke grinned at her. "He feels real good."

"Is he so tiny, or have you simply grown?"

"I think I've grown," he answered directly, as he handed Leo over to her.

"I think so, too" she agreed accepting Leo. After all, he was a dad, now.

Luke slipped into the wide bed, sitting up alongside Lorelai, as before, hugging her while they cuddled up with Leo, feeling for a while that they were in their own exclusive, unique, perfect little universe.

Over two hours later, and virtually the exact same scene was silently being captured on video from the room's doorway, undetected for a short while.

Lorelai looked up by chance and her face instantly broke into a huge glowing grin. She gave a little wave and beckoned the visitor over.

Rory seemed to lightly skip to her mother's side, all the while repeating a muted "Oh my God", over and over. The two embraced tightly, and kissed, sounding small shrieks of excitement, as Luke, who was still sitting in bed beside Lorelai, and was now holding Leo, looked on with a charming proud grin.

Rory leaned over her mother to give him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, then crouched near Lorelai's side of the bed, staring at her new brother.

"Oh, my God," she exclaimed in a muted voice, once again. "So, Leo's really here already? When, how, how did this happen?"

Lorelai grabbed her daughter's forearm. "Honey, we've already talked about the how several times. How have you forgotten already? You're scaring me."

"Mom," Rory pleaded. "Oh, he's so beautiful! Can I hold him?"

"Sure. Take him from this side," Luke gestured to Rory, and handed Leo over to her once she stood by his side.

Rory held Leo closely, supporting him with both arms, and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"I think he's going to have a permanent mark on that spot, what do they call it in India?" Lorelai joked.

"Look how much hair he has. He's gorgeous," Rory cooed, smoothing out his hair.

"As much hair as you had, apparently," Luke commented and got out of bed to stand near Rory.

"I've heard about that," Rory glanced at her mother, and they shared a knowing smile.

"He's a bit bigger than you were, he's 8 lbs 6 oz and 20.5 inches long, which is good because so am I. Bigger than I was then, I mean. So, it's good it wasn't reversed. You were 7 lbs 11 oz and 19 inches."

"You remember?"

"Of course, honey. You were my first baby, how could I forget the first person to bring me so much physical pain," Lorelai shrugged.

"Mom!" Rory protested quietly, remembering the sensitive new person in her arms.

"And joy," Lorelai immediately added, grinning wickedly.

"You told me not to rush, that it would take hours. What happened?" Rory came over to Lorelai's side and sat down on the bed next to her, softly rocking a sleeping Leo in her arms.

"Well," she gestured with her open palm, "Voila, he happened. He came out half an hour after we arrived. Well, he didn't exactly come walking out, I had to painfully push him out, but he wanted me to, so there you have it. Our very first teamwork effort. He was very cooperative."

"Aw, you were cooperative," Rory said to Leo, looking at the peaceful bundle in her arms, running a gentle finger over his cheek.

"So did you come alone, where's Logan?" Lorelai inquired.

"He's in the waiting area. He wasn't sure if he should come in."

"Of course he can come in," Lorelai donned an evil grin. "Should we call him in when I nurse Leo again in a few minutes? That would be fun for him."

"Yes, I'm sure he'd love to see his girlfriend's lactating mother up close and personal," Rory frowned.

"I know, exactly what I thought. Luke, when you get back from the cafeteria, bring Logan in."

"Okay. Anything else I can get you besides the muffin? Rory, how about you?"

"I thought you hated hospital cafeterias?" Rory teased.

"After what he's been through today, cafeterias are a piece of cake," Lorelai grinned at him and reciprocated his parting kiss, grabbing his arm and pulling him in for another.

After Luke had left, Rory handed Leo over to Lorelai, and at her mother's request, joined her in the bed to her right, just as Luke had done earlier to her left.

Lorelai placed Leo on her thighs, facing her. She gently massaged his tiny cotton clad limbs, and softly encouraged him with words and touch to wake up, enough to be able to nurse again.

Rory lovingly watched Lorelai bond with her new brother, and she felt the warmth of being so close to her mother at that moment, both physically and mentally.

"Aw, Honey, what's the matter?" Lorelai rubbed Rory's back, after noticing the tears streaming down her daughter's cheeks. "Is this going to be the wedding day sequel?"

Rory laughed, and wiped her face dry. "You've waited so long for this, and you're happy. I love it when you're happy."

Lorelai kept her left hand on Leo's tummy, to make sure he didn't roll off her thighs, and hugged Rory with her right arm, "Aw, my little sentimentalist," she kissed her on the temple. "You know, I'm crazy about you."

Rory draped her left arm across her mother's shoulders. "Yeah, absolutely mental."

Lorelai smiled and took a deep breath. She focused on Leo again, affectionately rubbing his legs and belly to slowly awaken him.

"Did you hear that? Your sister is hilarious. She is sooo funny, you should see for yourself, you should, Leo. What do you say, Hon, Sweety? Yes… hello… hi… hi baby, hi…."

Leo seemed to be awake, and Lorelai gently picked him up and brought him to her left breast. After a few seconds of searching, he managed to latch on to the nipple and begin to feast.

Rory watched, totally mesmerized. "When did he learn to do that?"

"Please, he's a natural. The wee lad is very talented, skipped straight to second base with me."

"More like third," Rory laughed. "So, how do you really feel? When do the drugs wear off?"

"No drugs," Lorelai plainly answered, gently stroking Leo's arm with her thumb.

"What? You were practically the billboard for that walking epidural."

"Well, I did walk and also stand and crouch and squat and dance and walk some more and bend over and lean and push, but without the drugs," she shrugged.

"Oh, no. Ouch. Why?"

"Ouch indeed. It was too fast, too late. Apparently, I had walked off the possibility of drugs at home, and I was very close to having him in the car, and if this morning we'd taken any other route other than the straightest fastest one, that would've been the case. And you know," she took a deep breath, "I hate to say this, because it's unfair to millions of women worldwide, hey it's even unfair to myself, when I think of how I had you, but… it wasn't horrible. And after my initial panic it wasn't, I mean it hurt like hell, don't get me wrong, at least now I hope hell only hurts that much, in case I wind up there, but let's say it wasn't unbearable this hellish pain, not the kind of hell we hear about from all those scary preachers."

"Maybe Luke made it…"

"Oh my God, Luke," Lorelai cut Rory off and excitedly seized her arm. She closed her eyes, and slowly shook her head. "He was just unbelievable, an angel. He was there like a pillar, I literally hung down his shoulders most of the time, and I know he was also frantic inside, and terrified, but he was so calm and cool, and stable, and so light, not overbearing, you know? I didn't even once curse him or pull out his hair, can you imagine? "

"That is a wonder."

"It's as if he'd done this hundreds of times."

"Maybe Luke has a secret life. All those times he goes fishing…."

"Yeah, well fishing is enough of a secret life. But, seriously, kiddo, he was there just the right way. It was so different this time," Lorelai squeezed Rory's forearm, and then stroked her thigh, "Hon, you know last time it wasn't because of you that it was so awful, that is, awful until I got to hold you of course, the most beautiful girl in the world. But this time, with Luke there, and it was so fast that, that it wasn't so bad. I am so lucky."

"I'm glad it wasn't horrible this time," Rory gently bumped shoulders with Lorelai, careful not to shake Leo. "I'm happy that you have Luke, and now Leo, and next you'll have more L named babies."

"Yes, of course. Love, Landscape and Lemon. Triplets, all boys or girls, more half siblings for you."

They grinned at each other, and then fell into a silent stupor which lasted several minutes, as they enjoyed the vision and small suckling sounds of a tiny newborn individual starting out in life.

After a while, Lorelai raised a full Leo to her shoulder and stroked his back in tiny, delicate circular motions. Finally, a minute later, after a few hours of almost constantly being held in someone's arms, Rory helped her to put Leo in his transparent bassinet, to let him sleep.

After that, Lorelai immediately got out of bed, slipped her socked feet into her clogs and carefully, clearly in pain, walked slowly over to the windows to look at the view.

"Mom, don't you want to sleep?"

"I can't, I'm still too high, my head's buzzing and I need to eat something."

"Luke should be back any minute. Hey, have you called grandma and grandpa?"

"Grandma left a rambling message that it's their last day, and finally Dad has no meetings so they're out cruising Helsinki's archipelago, the last day they even have these tours or something, but that grandpa forgot their cell phone at the hotel, and I don't know, something, something. To make a long story short, they're arriving tomorrow at noon, not in the evening, something about grandma getting the clocks mixed up, so anyway, maybe I'll try calling their hotel in the afternoon, when we get home."

"You're going home in the afternoon? This afternoon? Today?" Rory was surprised and alarmed.

Lorelai flashed a wide happy grin. "Yes!"

"Are you sure? Is it safe? Are you allowed?"

"If I get a note from my Mommy."

"Mom, I'm serious."

"Sara said she'll come check in the afternoon and if Leo and I are both okay, then home sweet home. I don't want to stay here a second more than necessary."

"Sara is here? Isn't it a holiday? I want to see her."

"Oy, Sara. She is such a friend. Another angel. I swear, her and Luke together, and we don't need Farrah or Charlie or even Bosley. She delivered Leo herself. I love her. You'll need to help me find a perfect gift for her, and Google or something about the holiday. I want to know what she's celebrating."

"Who is celebrating what?" Luke asked coming in just then, holding two white paper bags, with Logan close behind him, holding two large cups of some fruit shake.

"Finally. I'm feeling quite peckish here. You do realize I squeezed a whole human being out of me a mere four hours ago, don't you?" Lorelai stated dramatically and coyly smiled at Luke who immediately handed her a fresh banana nut muffin. "Thank you, honey, you're perfect…. Hi, Logan," she turned her attention to Logan and smiled as he leaned in for a quick kiss on her cheeks and congratulations.

"Logan, come here, you have to see the cutest thing in the world," Rory beckoned him to Leo's bassinet.

And while one young couple stood above a bassinet, sweetly admiring a sleeping newborn baby, the other stood hand in hand, overlooking the busy city, sharing a fresh muffin, some juice and an experience to last them a lifetime.

Just as soon as Luke had finished loading the laundry into the washer, the phone rang, and he rushed to pick it up off the kitchen table, before it woke up a possibly sleeping Lorelai.

"Hello."

"Finally, someone bothered to answer. Hello Luke."

"Hello Emily."

"We've been missing each other on the phone."

"Yes, quite a cat and mouse thing we got going there. Where are you calling from?"

"We're back in NY at the moment. The company plane takes off for Hartford in 40 minutes, so we should be home by noon. May I speak with Lorelai?"

"I'll see if she's free," Luke took the phone upstairs to their bedroom, where he found Lorelai sitting up in bed, listening to her iPod and leafing through a magazine that Rory had left her the evening before.

When Lorelai saw him, she took out the earphones and gave him a questioning look.

He handed her the phone, "It's your mother," he mouthed, "They're in NY."

"Hi Mom, how was the trip?" she watched Luke take a loving peek at Leo, sleeping in his hand crafted bassinet, before heading back downstairs.

"It nearly ended on a very fine note. Yesterday your father was finally free and we took a cruise around some islands off Helsinki. It would've been absolutely wonderful if it weren't for some horrid woman from St Louis or San Antonio or some town with an S."

"Stepford?"

"She was so loud and vulgar and she had absolutely no fashion sense at all."

"Not everyone can be a delicate, DAR Trinny and Suzannah, Mom."

"No wonder the whole world hates America."

"Yes, I'm sure it's because of her. She should have an S for Satan branded on her forehead."

"She all but spoiled our perfect cruise. We tried calling to tell you how magnificent it mostly was, but we couldn't find you, and since your father had forgotten the cell phone in the hotel, we couldn't call every five minutes from the single pay phone on site."

"What a pity. Anyway yes, we were a bit busy yesterday. So Mom, listen, when you get in to Bradley International, before heading home, you might want to come over here to see us straight from the airport."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. We just have something new to show you and Dad."

"Lorelai, your father and I are thrilled that you two have finally gotten a safe, normal car but we're exhausted, and I hardly see the need to rush over to take a look at your new car straight from the airport, as new and shiny as it may be."

"How about seeing your new, shiny grandson, then?"

A long silence ensued.

"Mom?"

Emily finally spoke. "We'll be there in approximately two and a half hours, if that's okay?"

"It's fine. We'll be waiting, the three of us, Leo, Luke and I."

"So, Leo."

"Yes, Leo William Gilmore Danes. He was born yesterday morning, that's why you couldn't reach us."

"And you're already home? Is it safe? Are you sure it was wise? What kind of a hospital releases a woman who's given birth to a baby a mere 24 hours earlier? It's absolute recklessness."

"Actually, we came home last night, 12 hours after Leo's birth."

"That's absurd. You never should have agreed to leave so soon. How can you properly recuperate if you're left without medical attention only a few hours after such a major procedure? When I had you, I stayed in the hospital for three days."

"Sure, you needed the drugs, I managed to shock your whole system from the very beginning… to this day…"

"Lorelai, don't talk nonsense. It was only normal at the time and I also had a nanny awaiting at home. I don't suppose you're getting a nanny, I haven't heard you mention anything about a nanny."

"No, no nanny. And by the way, we chose to leave, Mom, we weren't thrown out."

"That's a shame."

"A shame that we weren't kicked out?"

"You know what I meant, Lorelai. Are you well, is he well, Leo?"

"We are. Leo is well, I am well, Luke, although you didn't ask, is well, as well. All is well."

"Lorelai?"

"Mom?"

The phone was dead silent for a moment. "Congratulations," Emily finally spoke in a fragile voice, choking back tears. "To you and Luke. From both your father and me."

Lorelai could hardly contain her joy and she smiled to herself. "Thank you, Mom. We'll see you both soon."

****

Luke quietly entered their bedroom, bright with daylight, and first glanced at Leo, who was sleeping peacefully in the bassinet placed alongside the bed. Then, he lightly sat down on the bed near a sleeping Lorelai. He stroked her arm several times and caressed her hair until she stirred and turned from her side to lie on her back, looking at him through her squinting eyes.

"Hey," she stretched her arms over her head, touching the wall above the headboard. "Is Leo up, I didn't hear him, how could I not hear him?" she rubbed her eyes and tried to promptly get up, but Luke eased her back to a lying position, soothingly rubbing her thigh. He shook his head.

"Are my parents here?" she tried.

Luke nodded and held something out before her eyes. "Your father just hugged me and gave me a cigar."

"Oh, no. Please spare me the patriach formalities."

"I hope he doesn't expect me to actually smoke it. I should just throw it away."

"Either way, it's 47 bucks that'll go up in smoke. They're expensive."

"Jeez. I hope he forgets about it," he stuck it in his shirt pocket. "So, should they come up or do you want to come downstairs?"

"Up. I want to wake Leo soon for a nice meal. I prefer not to move him about too much," she pointed to her glasses on the edge of the night stand, and put them on after Luke handed them to her.

"Okay," he kissed her on the lips, "up it is."

A few minutes later, after having brushed her teeth and washed her face to freshen up, Lorelai left the bathroom, and entered the bedroom, while tying her hair in a loose ponytail. She stopped short the second she saw her parents standing awkwardly at the entrance to the bedroom.

Lorelai took one look at them and burst out laughing. "Oh my god, what are you two wearing?"

"Luke gave us these shirts from the dryer," Emily explained in a whisper, why it was, that both she and Richard were now each donned in one of Luke's flannel plaid shirts.

"Why, were you that impressed with the Finnish lumberjacks?"

"Lorelai, we came straight from the airport and we still have airplane clothes on. We've been sitting for hours, on very uncomfortable airplane chairs, that have seated thousands of strangers before us, who've come from who knows where, probably carrying endless exotic microbes and germs and pests, harboring strange infectious diseases, and we've been sitting too close to some such strangers today during our flight. Do you really think that could be safe for a vulnerable baby, born only 24 hours ago, to come in contact with?"

"When you put it like that, Mom, it can't even be safe for the boy in the bubble when in the bubble. We should put a Surgeon General's warning sticker on both of you. I hope you scrubbed your hands and nails with a brush and sanitizer."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I see you haven't lost your humor."

"Well, I didn't have that fixed. I went to the hospital to have a baby, and luckily it worked out okay. Got my baby, kept my humor," she beckoned her parents to enter the bedroom, to join her as she stood over Leo's bassinet.

Emily and Richard were a comic sight, tip toeing towards Lorelai, in their colorful matching plaid shirts, buttoned all the way up to their chins.

Emily tightly clasped her hands together before her, and bent over the bassinet to take a peep.

Before taking a look himself, Richard placed a hand on Lorelai's shoulder, and spoke in a low voice, "Congratulations, Lorelai," then he suddenly pulled her in for a light yet heartfelt, silent embrace.

Overwhelmed with emotion, it took her a few seconds to gain her calm before she could look into her father's moist eyes.

"Thank you, Dad…. Don't I get a cigar?"

"You don't smoke."

"Neither does Luke."

"Lorelai, I assure you I won't force him to smoke if he has no desire to do so."

"Okay."

"Richard, look at all his beautiful hair," Emily interrupted. "Just like Rory had, remember? It was brown like his, and then it gradually turned lighter and stayed lighter until she was…" Emily paused, recalling those awful years when they were almost entirely separated from their daughter and granddaughter, missing so many changes and milestones.

"She was about five when her hair started changing back to brown," Lorelai reminded them, as she started to delicately massage Leo's legs and belly and back, bent over his bassinet, lovingly touching his head and cheeks with the outer parts of her fingers. "Leo… baby… Leo," she cooed, "time to wake up, kiddo…"

"Lorelai, don't wake him up for us. We can wait a little while," Emily whispered.

"It's okay, he needs to eat, don't you Leo honey?" Leo started opening his eyes, wrinkling his face, blinking at the day lit room, bringing his closed fists to his face. "Yes, it's time to eat again. Mommy has a King's feast for you." Lorelai slid her hands beneath him and took him into her arms. "Hello, Leo. Hi…Hi baby," she cooed and pressed her lips to his forehead and cheeks, nuzzled him and took in his sweet smell, as her parents watched, plainly delighted and charmed.

"Say 'hi' to your Grandma Emily, and Grandpa Richard," Lorelai turned Leo around to formally introduce him to the new people in his life and sweetly kissed his forehead and fists several times while doing so.

Both Emily and Richard seemed quite elated and they responded with small waves and little, cautious touches to his hands and feet.

"Mom, do you want to hold him? It's a pity to waste such a lovely, sterile outfit that you have on."

Emily accepted Leo, and smiled at him, gently rocking him in her arms, while Richard stood behind her, proudly looking on.

"Look at those long lashes. He's gorgeous," Emily declared.

"He's a very fine looking boy," Richard agreed.

Lorelai moved aside and sat herself in the armchair near the window. She watched her parents, who were totally immersed, and had, it seemed, already completely fallen for their new grandson.

A minute later, Luke walked into the bedroom, and Lorelai pointed to her parents, then mimicked a photographing gesture, silently requesting that he take a picture of them with Leo.

Luke moved around the bed to get the camera which was placed on his nightstand, and quickly took a photograph. Only when the first flash came on did Emily and Richard seem to notice that he had entered the room.

Then they both looked directly at the camera, smiling brightly, and Luke took another and finally a third photograph of them cooing over their grandson, who remained quietly sheltered in Emily's arms.

"I can't believe our very first photographs with our grandson and we're dressed up as some logging hillbillies," Emily remarked, compressing her lips in disapproval and next turned to Lorelai. "Please come join us for a photograph, if it's okay for you to get up. Or we can go sit next to Lorelai, Richard."

Lorelai eyed Luke, who gave her a warm approving smile, and she started to raise herself out of the armchair, visibly still feeling the aches and pains of childbirth.

Richard helped her up. "Lorelai, we should have several photos with you," he added leading her towards Emily.

Lorelai stood next to her mother, who still held Leo in her arms, and she fumbled with her rumpled, baggy clothes and strands of stray hairs, which had fallen loose from her ponytail.

"Stop fidgeting. You look perfectly fine. For heaven's sake, you just had a baby," Emily said in a soft yet decisive manner.

Lorelai counted, waiting for the hit to come. Some remark was sure to follow, one that would squash the sympathy she'd just heard from her mother. Five, six…ten…. By then, Luke had already snapped a couple of photos, and no insult was heard.

Next, Luke was urged to come join them, so he set the timer on the camera, and quickly rushed to hug Lorelai, who had Leo back cradling in her arms. Lorelai stood shoulder to shoulder with Emily, who gently touched Leo's feet, with Richard standing on her right, his left arm resting across her back, with his hand just managing a light touch on Lorelai's shoulder. If Rory had been there, it would've made a picture perfect photo of the family.

Some minutes, and several photos later, after Leo had posed in every grown up's arms, after a diaper change in front of a live audience, when it was finally meal time, Richard left the bedroom, stating that he felt uncomfortable staying while his daughter engaged in breast feeding. Luke joined him downstairs, hoping to get out of the joint cigar smoking activity that Richard probably had in mind for them both.

Emily sat in the armchair near Lorelai, who was sitting comfortably with Leo in the padded rocking chair that Luke had crafted especially for her. She closely watched her daughter serenely nurse her newborn son, Emily's long awaited grandson. She observed with a fixed broad smile spread across her face.

"What? Why do you look like you've just swallowed the Cheshire Cat, Mom?"

"I should've known."

"Should've known what?"

"The minute I asked you to wait with the baby until we got back, I should've known."

"What? You think I planned this? Even I couldn't interfere that much with nature, as much as I may have wanted to," she teased. "I may have managed to alter or rather mutate some of my genes through caffeination, but even I couldn't control the time of Leo's birth. I nearly had him in the car, he was that fast."

Emily kept smiling knowingly at her daughter.

"Stop looking at me like that. Mom, this wasn't planned, I didn't schedule it, I swear. I wasn't being spiteful or possessed or induced, in fact I didn't even have any drugs."

"You can't possibly be serious."

"I am. There was no time. See? It wasn't about you in Helsinki. Even Rory didn't make it from the Vineyard. Besides Mom, this way, you were spared waiting nervously, smoking, and having to put up with those awful hospital smells and that terrible tasting machine coffee. This way you got a ready made, fresh grandson, only 28 hours old."

"I admit, he is a very nice surprise to come back to. I'm not complaining."

"Okay."

"So, how do you feel?"

"I'm good."

"How do you really feel?" Emily persisted.

"Really, I'm good. Maybe a bit sore, a little tired, in need of a beer. But, I'm fine," she smiled and shrugged at Emily, who tilted her head and gave her an accepting expression.

A moment later, Luke walked in carrying a tray holding two full glasses, a bottle of water and a bowl of assorted, unsalted nuts.

"Ah! I just told my Mother I needed a beer. You're a saint," she patted his arm as he placed the tray on the small table next to Lorelai and Emily, "and a mind reader," she added.

"This is the new beer, called apple cider. Same color, sweeter taste, better for you. Emily, for you," he handed her a glass, "and have some nuts before lunch," he tapped Lorelai's shoulder and then lightly brushed his hand over Leo's hair.

Lorelai smiled wickedly, "I certainly will have me some nuts."

Luke gave her a stern look before turning to go.

"Thank you, Luke."

"Thank you, Hon," Lorelai called after him and subsequently flashed a quick, demure smile at her mother and then further relaxed in the cushioned rocking chair, and focused again on Leo, looking down on him suckling on her right breast. She supported him with both arms, occasionally moving her left hand to stroke his legs or pat his padded bottom.

Emily was extremely moved, that she was allowed to be present and freely enjoy watching Lorelai as she nursed Leo. She remembered how with Rory, Lorelai had regularly nursed her in private, literally cringing and shielding Rory when Emily attempted to approach them. And she realized it wasn't because Lorelai had been shy, it was because Emily had kept making endless petty remarks about how Rory should be held, for how long, on which breast, on and on and on. She knew it was dreadful and even regretted it at the time, trying, yet mostly unsuccessful, to impose some self restraint. But, it wasn't going to happen again… she pledged and hoped.

"You know, you also nursed very well right from the beginning."

Lorelai looked up at her mother. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Oh yes, even the nanny said she hadn't seen such an easy transition. I really enjoyed it. You ate very well, and you weren't fussy at all."

"Those were my good ol' tame months, or was it merely days?"

"I had to finally stop nursing you when you were only three weeks old, due to dreadful pain that accompanied the nursing and also severe recurring mastitis."

"Oh, no."

"I was extremely upset and it terribly worried your father. He even brought a psychiatrist to talk with me."

"Ah yes, I think I remember her. She tried to convince me that your real breasts were the bad ones, and that the bottle was the good breast. How I never became an alcoholic, is a mystery to me."

"Lorelai. I cried for a whole week, I was devastated."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sure you were extremely distressed and saddened. Really."

"Can you imagine how it feels when you can't feed your child any longer in the most natural way to most women? To this day, I feel guilty about it. I wonder if that beginning between us didn't set up our whole…," Emily was unable to finish her emotionally charged thoughts.

Lorelai kindly glanced at her mother until Emily redirected her sight on her.

"Mom, it's okay. Really. I haven't felt the need to suckle at my mommy's breasts for years."

Emily was taken aback with the raw humor for a split second, but quickly reacted with a small smile.

"So, don't worry, I don't blame you for that. I have much more recent things to blame you for," Lorelai lightly clasped her mother's arm for a long second, and gave her a tight comforting squeeze before letting go.

They both exchanged teasing yet agreeable grins and left it at that, returning to silently focus on Leo for a few moments.

"Are you sure he's warm enough?" Emily broke first.

"I think so. His hands and feet are warm."

"Maybe he's too hot."

"Mom, he's not having hot flashes. Don't project."

Emily reacted with a frown, and then nonchalantly added, "You know, the DAR ladies are most likely going to have a little luncheon in honor of my new grandson."

"Yes, it would be a shame to waste such a golden opportunity for a bit of midday schnapps."

"It's customary."

"Right, good. Have fun then. Enjoy."

"It's also customary for the mother and baby to be there…"

"What?"

"At least long enough to present the subject of celebration, and to accept the congratulations and some special gifts perhaps."

"Huh? Present the subject of celebration? What is it show and tell?"

"To present the baby. It's a tradition we have."

"No. Mom, no. Just take one of your Helsinki souvenirs to present."

"Oh, well. I suppose a photo of Leo will have to do, then. I'll have it enlarged and I can display it in the foyer on an easel or some sort of device, with a little spotlight above it. In that case, I'd like to bring a photographer over as soon as possible to take some professional photographs of Leo, and then we'll choose the best one."

Lorelai sighed. "What? Mom…."

"And I'd like Miss Celine to take his measurements to sew him a special outfit for the photo. She makes delightful baby outfits. Though, it has mostly been girls lately, so I hope she hasn't forgotten how to make a male ensemble. I think something in navy, perhaps a sailor style piece. Lorelai, don't you think Leo would look just adorable in a sailor outfit?" Emily had a twinkle in her eyes.

But Lorelai became more frantic. "Mom, we're not…" she tried to put her foot down, vehemently shaking her head, rolling her eyes, but Emily carried on.

"And my hair salon has a special child stylist and she makes house calls. I'll ask her to come and brush his hair the day the photographer is here. She'll know if a left or right part or perhaps bangs are most suitable for Leo and his lovely full head of hair."

"Why not dreadlocks?"

"Excuse me? Oh, Lorelai, we'll have to think of his feet, as well. Perhaps Miss Celine will take care of that, too. Soft leather shoes or just socks, with nice embroidery…."

"Mom, okay, enough! You know what? We'll be there. Leo and I will be at the DAR absurdvaganza. Okay? For five minutes, and then we leave, no arguments," Lorelai stared with wide threatening eyes at her mother.

"Very well. I'm sure the ladies will all be disappointed, but it will have to do, I suppose."

"It will have to do. And no more talk of any stylist professionals around Leo. Next thing you know, he'll have an agent and publicist and manager, and I'll need to book an appointment to see my own son, before he's even a month old."

"Don't be silly, Lorelai. It's everything we had for you when you were a child. Every ignorant lay person has a digital camera nowadays and they think they're Arnold Newman. We had special outfits sewn for you and a hairstylist and a professional photographer to take well composed portraits of you and our family from the minute you were born."

"And I let you know exactly what I thought of those photographs a long time ago," Lorelai smiled at her mother and raised a full Leo to her shoulder and nuzzled him, enjoying his addictive softness and subtle fragrance, while she waited for his burp.

Emily sighed and got up heavily. "Oh, yes, you certainly did. Well, I suppose I've already said too much, I should just stay out of your life."

"Mom, it's not like … "

"Is there anything you need?" Emily cut her off. "Do you have any food in the house other than nuts? You need to eat well and take in plenty of fluids. And Luke also needs to take care of himself, you have to be able to rely on him."

"I know. And Mom… thanks, but we have everything, and what we don't, well, the whole town is at our every beck and call. Sookie brought over food, and Rory and Logan arranged last minute stuff here yesterday, before we returned from the hospital, and they bought all the immediate baby things we still needed," Lorelai gently placed a sleepy, content Leo back into the bassinet to lie on his side.

"So, you don't need any baby ointments, or diapers. Perhaps a good nursing bra?"

"I have several good nursing bras. I haven't needed to scold any of them even once."

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head, but gave Lorelai a little grin.

"Well, if you don't need anything from us, we should probably go. You need to sleep when Leo sleeps," she said matter of factly, unbuttoning Luke's flannel shirt. "By the way, I know you asked me not to, that he already had enough, but I bought more clothes for Leo. Please don't get mad, I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist. So, I'll give them to you on Friday. Will you be able to come for dinner on Friday?" she handed Luke's shirt to Lorelai.

Lorelai threw the shirt on the bed, and turned the baby monitor on and then followed her mother out of the bedroom.

"I think so, if nothing changes with Leo."

"Good, so I'll give you the newborn clothes then."

"Newborn? Sounds like you also have some not so newborn and post newborn clothes there."

"I may have a few more for later stages. They grow so fast."

Lorelai closed her eyes and shook her head. "Mom, wait, stop," Lorelai quickly grasped Emily's arm to slow her down. "You know... today is only Sunday. You should come visit us before Friday. Bring the clothes over and let Leo get to know you better."

Emily froze on the spot, half way down the corridor, and tried to keep her composure and prevent a radiant grin from spreading across her face. She looked at her daughter and paused for a quick second. "Alright. I might just do that. Perhaps on Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll call and let you know."

"That's fine," Lorelai realized that she'd almost told her mother that she needn't even call beforehand, catching herself just in time, before saying something she would surely soon regret.

Emily smiled at Lorelai. "Good, good," she repeated and then surprised Lorelai with a very brief but tight hug. "You know," she continued to grip Lorelai's upper arms, "Leo is truly adorable and he's very fortunate to have you and Luke as his parents. You're going to do a wonderful job with him, just like you did with Rory, I'm certain."

Lorelai closed her eyes and inaudibly sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mom," she felt her cheeks burn with the rush of emotions, and her eyes welled up as she continued to grin at her mother, nervously rolling her tongue in her closed mouth.

Emily acknowledged Lorelai's emotions with a smile and a subtle raise of her eyebrows, and then she turned and confidently walked down the corridor to the steps, leaving a stunned Lorelai immobile.

"Richard, we should go now," Emily called as she walked down the flight of stairs. "If we want to come again, then we first need to leave …. Richard?"

ראש הטופס


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this little Gilmore-Danes Journey which took place several years ago. Here's to their new adventures coming soon on Netflix!

Part 13 - Epilogue

"Mommy… Mommy… Mommy…"

Lorelai heard the persistent whispers and felt the two small, soft hands squish her cheeks as if trying to remold her face.

"Mommy…wake up…"

She rolled over on her back, her head sinking in the large white pillows, and felt the mattress shake as Mel Brooks jumped on the bed to sit next to her.

"Who is that?" she kept her eyes closed, and flung her arms straight out in front of her, robotically searching in all directions like a blind mummy, until she encountered him on her left, and started to tickle.

"Who is this?" she asked again, her fingers busily crawling all over his upper body.

Leo was squirming with laughter. "Me! Me!"

"Who? I don't know any Me Me! Who is Me?" she pretended to still be blind and clueless.

Leo climbed on the bed, giggling. "Me! Me! Leo! Mommy, open eyes now," he lightly touched her eyelids with his little inquisitive fingers, his face so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks as she continued to tap her tickling fingers across his ticklish body.

Suddenly, Lorelai opened her eyes wide and grabbed her son. Leo burst out laughing and rolled on the bed next to her.

She collected him in her arms for some morning nuzzles and snuggles, and loudly kissed him several times on his head and face, as he cuddled a while longer, hugging her around the neck.

A moment later, Leo let go and climbed down the bed to the floor, where he picked up a large sunflower that had fallen during the rumpus. He held it by its long stem, and handed it to his mother with a timid smile.

"Ahh! What is this?" she exaggerated her surprise and smelled the flower. "A flower? For me?"

"It's a sunflower, it's big," Leo rested his head on Lorelai's chest.

"I know, it's enormous. You're giving me a big sunflower, why? Is it my birthday?" she lovingly ran her fingers through his large, soft, light brown curls, that crowned his head like a true Lion.

Leo raised his head and looked into her eyes. "It's Mommy's day, Mommy."

"Aw, Mother's Day? Already? Thank you, Sweetie," she kissed him on his forehead. "It's very beautiful and big and yellow. I love it," she twirled it around above their heads.

Mel Brooks suddenly jumped off the bed and returned a few seconds later, escorting Luke, who walked in carrying a tray, which quickly spread a delicious aroma in the room.

"Hmmm, breakfast in bed. I must've done something right last night," she mischievously grinned at Luke, who placed the tray on the night stand, and then sat on the bed next to her. The minute he did, Leo jumped on his shoulders and hung down his back.

Luke held on to Leo with both hands and bent down to kiss Lorelai on the lips.

Leo loved the maneuver. "Daddy, do it again," he demanded, laughing.

Luke and Lorelai exchanged wide grins, and Luke complied. He bent over again to kiss Lorelai, with Leo happily riding his back.

"I can't believe Leo brings me more flowers than you do," she teased him, rubbing his arm.

"What can I say, he has a crush on his mother."

"Daddy, again," Leo insisted, but Luke helped him climb on his shoulders instead, which left Leo happy enough.

She pouted. "And you don't?"

"I have a LOVE for his mother," he grinned at her, and lovingly stroked her bare thigh. "Happy Mother's Day."

"I can't believe I've been a mother for nearly 25 years," she shook her head and opened her arms to welcome Leo, who by then had already climbed off his father's shoulders.

After a quick hug with his mother, Leo kneeled on the bed next to Lorelai and started to push up her white, knee length cotton gown, reminding her why it was always wise to remember to wear underpants with little kids in the house.

He exposed her belly and explored it with his small probing hands.

"Mommy, it's a big tummy," he spread his arms around her abdomen and rested his head on the large mound.

Lorelai rubbed his back as he lay on her belly. "I know, it's as big as a whale," she and Luke made eye contact and matched knowing smiles with each other.

"A whale? Why?"

"Why is my tummy large like a whale? You know. Why is it as big as a whale?"

Leo momentarily raised his head and looked at his parents. "It's a baby. A baby, it's in here," he placed his ear to Lorelai's stomach, pretending to listen to it.

"Is the baby talking to you?" Luke asked, gently rubbing his son's shoulders.

Leo nodded.

"So, what is he saying? Tell us what the baby's saying," Luke widened his eyes to show Leo genuine interest.

Leo smiled, his ear still fixed on Lorelai's abdomen. "'Good night, Leo; good night, Mommy; good night, Daddy'," Leo looked up to check his parents' reactions.

"Somebody sure wants this baby to stay dormant," Luke commented, resting his hand on Lorelai's belly.

At the same time, Lorelai reacted to Leo's words by dropping her jaw, pretending to be shocked.

Leo immediately started giggling.

"Oh, no, good night? Night? But it's daytime, look!" she exclaimed in mock appall, gesturing towards the windows that allowed the sun to break through and bathe the room in a warm, soothing light. "The baby should say: 'Good morning, Good morning, Leo," she tousled his hair.

Leo grinned and crawled to her. "Mommy, good morning," he whispered in her ear, and then, still grinning, climbed on Luke to whisper 'Good morning' in his ear, as well.

After that, Leo returned to focus on Lorelai's belly once again. "Look it, Mommy, it's a big whale," he seemed newly impressed, though he paid attention to the growing monument daily.

"And it's going to grow even bigger, becaaaaause," she paused to look at the breakfast tray, "I'm going to eat the pancakes you brought me… and the eggs… and the toast," she glanced at Luke and grinned, playfully rolling her tongue in her mouth, "and even the grapefruit and then…" she slowly rotated her head, scouting the room, "I'm going to eat you up!" she surprised Leo and grabbed him, tickling her delighted boy again, before hugging him closely.

She buried her face in his mass of soft curls and loudly inhaled their intoxicating fragrance.

"Mmmmm, this is so good," she rocked him in her arms, reveling in his warmth and sweetness. She kissed the top of his head, as he snuggled on her chest. "I love you sooo much," she softly spoke into his ear.

"Now, let's eat this delicious breakfast," she stroked his warm back. "Who wants to eat breakfast with me?"

"Me!" Leo got up and crawled over Lorelai's legs to sit next to her, as Mel Brooks jumped on the bed to join him, but got off the second he heard Luke's disapproving command.

"Ok, but I'll just go to the bathroom first," Luke took her hand to help her out of the bed, "before I burst like a balloon," she added laughing.

"Mommy's balloon, Mommy's balloon," Leo jumped on the bed, chanting and laughing.

When she returned from the bathroom, Lorelai went to sit by the windows, to join Luke and Leo, who was sitting by then on Luke's lap. She sat in the armchair opposite the two, and checked out her breakfast tray that was placed on the table between them.

Lorelai started by buttering a slice of the whole wheat toast. She took a bite, closed her eyes and slowly rocked her head from side to side.

"Mmmmm, this is soooo tasty. You have to taste it," she offered a willing Leo a bite of the buttered toast.

"Now, Daddy," Leo ordered with a mouthful, leaning backwards into his father's chest.

Lorelai grinned at Luke, "Now, Daddy," she brought the slice of toast to Luke's mouth and he gladly took a bite, as well.

Leo turned to observe his father and cupped Luke's chin in his small, warm hand. "Daddy, it's good?"

Luke swallowed the food and nodded. "Mmmmm, it was delicious," he satisfied his curious son.

"Now, Mel Books," Leo demanded, looking back at Lorelai, who was still holding the remaining piece of toast.

Luke sighed. "Seriously Leo. Come on, Mel Brooks has his own fine food downstairs," he tried to protest.

"Mel Books wants toast," Leo insisted.

"Yes, Melba wants toast, Luke," Lorelai chuckled and urged Leo to give the last piece to the dog, who was patiently waiting at their feet.

She cocked her head and tenderly patted Luke's cheek. "This is such a good Mother's Day," she concluded.

Just then, Mel Brooks ran out of the room barking.

"Hello, Lorelai, Luke, Leo? Is anyone home?" they heard a few seconds later.

"Grandma, Grandpa," Leo jumped out of Luke's lap, full of excitement and ran out.

"Leo, wait a minute, don't run down the stairs. Wait for me," Luke called after him, getting up.

"How come they're here already, it's only…" Lorelai grabbed Luke's right wrist and glanced at his watch, "Nine fifteen, really? Luke, you were supposed to wake me up at eight!" she playfully smacked his shoulder before he could apologize. "And I can't believe I taught them to simply walk in like that. What was I thinking? God, I so need a shower," she tried to get up, but Luke placed his hands on her shoulders and urged her to stay put.

"Leo," they heard Emily's voice, "wait there, and Grandpa will help you down the stairs. Honestly, I can't believe those two, leaving their child alone at the top of the staircase?'

"Emily, he's not alone, and there's a safety gate up there."

"Richard, you know perfectly well that Leo has already mastered opening that useless parody of a railing. Well, don't just stand there, go help your grandson down the staircase."

"Emily, there's no need to become hysterical. Apparently, the boy has more patience than you do."

Luke watched Lorelai inhaling deeply, trying to maintain her calm. "Finish your breakfast. You still have over an hour before you need to leave, and we'll keep them company. Take your time. And remember, you said you'd eat the grapefruit," he teased and kissed her on the lips before heading out.

"Luke?"

He stopped short and turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Leo only ate that tiny bite of toast…."

"He just ate a full breakfast an hour ago," he reassured her, smiling. "Scrambled eggs with cheese, a pancake and a broiled tomato. A nice balanced meal. You can learn from him."

"Aw, you even incorporated our broiler for breakfast? You made it feel special, part of the team," she teased. "What would we do without you? You're too good for us … and our appliances," she shook her head, sighing and watched him walk back to her, and swoop down to kiss her keenly on the lips.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and they kissed again, more deeply and passionately.

Lorelai sucked on his lower lip and then disengaged with a groan.

"Okay, please go, before this gets too steamy," she gazed into his eyes, pleading with a smile. "There's no time for this now, because my parents have got a hold of our impressionable kid downstairs, hurry," she kissed him once more and kindly gestured for him to leave, which he did with a bright smile plastered on his face.

Ten minutes later, Luke was back upstairs. He saw the open suitcase full of clothes, at the foot of their bed.

"Lorelai?" he walked into their bathroom. Lorelai was already in the shower.

She opened the shower curtain, her belly, breasts and arms covered in a lathery soap, which was trickling down her thighs.

"Hey," she looked concerned, "are you guys okay down there?"

"Your dad's with Leo sitting out in his car, letting him pretend to drive it, and your mother's going over all the new photos in our albums, trying to ignore the dog. We're fine," he reassured her.

"Good, I'll be down soon," she rinsed off the lather, leaving the curtain open.

"Do you need me to help you finish packing?"

"Let's see. A toothbrush, some clean underwear, How to Survive a Weekend with Your Mother Manual. Nope, I guess I packed it all."

"It's barely a day. You'll survive," he toyed with a few strands of her hair that had fallen down her neck and shoulders, curling them around his fingers.

"It's 30 hours minimum, that's if everything goes according to plan. That is not barely a day, Luke. 20 hours is barely a day, 25 hours is barely a day. But 30? That's a full day and a quarter."

"It was your idea. You were excited about it, remember? Planning it for weeks. You bought those show tickets five months ago."

"I know. All these pregnancy hormones are turning my mind and heart all mushy," she shook her head in mock disgust and shut the water off, with conservation on her mind.

"Maybe your mother will decline," Luke was pinning up the strands of hair he'd played with a second earlier.

Lorelai caressed his busy hand. "No, she can't decline. It's a gift. That would be too improper, to decline a gift. It's against DAR and Emily Post Gilmore rules to decline any gifts. Besides, I juggled my schedule and everyone else's at the Dragonfly, like a professional circus juggler, I can't suddenly undo all the plans now."

"So, you don't want her to decline," Luke said heading out to the bedroom to answer the ringing phone.

"I guess not," she mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes. She knew she wanted this. She and her mother were at a different place now. It was a more forgiving, kinder, more open setting, even if their tongues were frequently sharper than ever. But that's what usually kept it fun, though also often tiring, she had to admit. The barriers seemed to be down, but the mou ths kept shooting. It was good enough. In fact, it was probably better than good, it was quite fine.

Luke returned to the bathroom. "It's Rory," he handed Lorelai the phone and began to tenderly stroke her glistening, protruding belly, which he found extremely beautiful and admired her so much for.

"Kiss," she softly requested and Luke promptly responded with a lingering, cavernous kiss that left Lorelai with a broad stupid grin smeared across her face when she finally placed the receiver to her ear.

"Hi, Honey!" she said into the phone, while Luke carefully turned her around so that her back was facing him and started to scrub it with a rough, foam covered sponge.

"Hi, Mom, happy Mother's Day!"

"Aw, thank you, Sweetie. Those British manners are finally starting to show."

"Not for long. We'll probably gradually start packing next week."

"Really? So, you're going to be here for June 3rd? Please say yes!"

"Mom, if last time with Leo is any indication, then your June 3rd will probably turn out to be ten minutes on May 24th or so."

"Oy, I wish. If only I'll be that lucky again," Lorelai pressed her right palm against the damp tiled wall, for balance, and arched her back with pleasure as Luke continued to massage and lather it.

"You will, and Luke will be there to help you push and squeeze just like last time. He was great with Leo, right?"

"Yes, I know. Right, he was great. He was the best," she turned and gave Luke an adoring grin and then lowered her head, her chin nearly touching her upper chest, as he massaged her nape and shoulders.

"See? I wish we could leave earlier and be there when the baby arrives, but you know I still have some assignments to hand in and a couple of exams."

"I know, Honey. I'll have to pant and deliver without you… again. We didn't fully think things through when we planned this baby. We should've aimed for spring break."

"Next time you'll plan better."

Lorelai sighed. "No, no next time. This is it, kiddo. You know that."

"Okay, so no planning, but accidents do happen, Mom. You, of all people should know, you're talking to one."

"Yes, apparently accidents happen and then they talk back to you, how annoying. So, favorite accident of mine, are you still impressing those stiff British Oxford professors?"

Luke was now rinsing off her back and shoulders and Lorelai turned to face him again. She gave him a quick kiss and then mouthed 'Thank you!', before he left and went downstairs to join the others.

"I'll really need to impress them on my European Union course final on June 19th. Then two days later we leave for home sweet home," she added giddily.

"And you'll return as our little Oxford M.A. accident girl!"

"Mom, it's still a Yale degree, it was just an exchange program this last year, remember? Professor Taylor still supervised my thesis, and all the credits go to the Yale degree."

"Okay, it's not very nice to talk down to your illiterate mother like that, especially on Mother's day. Must I remind you about the 14 hours of hard labor I went through?"

"Wow, it just hit me. I can't believe you've been a mother for nearly 25 years."

"I know. I'm so old. I have a daughter who's nearly 25, living with her boyfriend for years on multiple continents. And when you finally come home next month, you'll probably rub my ancientness further in and talk about a wedding and babies."

"Probably."

Lorelai's eyes opened wide and she swallowed hard before she was able to respond. "Seriously? You're not going to tell me I'm talking nonsense, as usual? That you and Logan are too young, you need to accomplish things and figure out stuff and travel the world and …"

"No, I'm not."

Lorelai paused, processing the implicit info that was coming as a shock to her system. "Rory Honey, is there something you're not telling Mommy on Mommy's day, of all days."

Rory laughed. "No, actually I am telling you something. Logan and I will probably get married in the near future."

"Are you serious? Did you two finally get engaged?"

"Not formally, but we've discussed it several times recently, so it's going to happen, soon."

The line remained silent for a few long seconds.

"Mom? Mom, are you still there?"

"Yes, yes," Lorelai's thoughts had wandered off, thinking about her eldest, absorbing Rory's calm projection about her near future.

"You're awfully quiet. You can't really be that stunned, Mom. It's not stunning news to you of all people. In fact, it's not real news just yet, okay?"

"You're really going to be a Huntzberger. I'll have to let them know my asking price for you, meet them for a formal dinner..." Lorelai moaned.

Rory laughed. "So will Dad."

"But they like your Dad. Christopher didn't have a kid at 16. Well, he did, but you couldn't tell just by looking at him at the time."

"Mom, everyone likes you just fine."

"Yeah, I'm their lovable, favorite slut."

"And what does that make me? Now, I'm Slutty's daughter?"

"Sorry. Would you prefer Whorey's Rory... This is such an appropriate Mother's Day conversation, isn't it?"

"Absolutely, and as much as I'd like it to continue along these lines, I'll let you go now, because Luke said Grandma and Grandpa were already there. So, have a great time with Grandma and I suggest observe her carefully, you just might soon become one yourself."

"You're so cruel. Listen, this yet unborn uncle to your future kids has to be at least 30 years older than his nephews and/or nieces. It's only normal."

"Okay," Rory laughed. "By the way, have you and Luke finally decided on a name for the next uncle to my future kid or kids?"

"It's proving to be a bit more of a prickly subject than last time."

"How about Lancaster or Lester?

"Oh dear, time to get you back home. You really have been in England for too long."

"Lancelot?"

"We already have a shining knight in the family."

"Right, Luke. Well … how about Llewellyn," Rory giggled.

"Now that's just plain mean. We might as well name him Sue."

Rory laughed. "I admit, Llewellyn is probably the L equivalent of Sue. I can see the prickly thorns now. Don't worry, you'll find something."

"Yes, or we can always just call him L."

"Elle? You do know that in French that sounds just as bad as Sue in English for a guy."

"Well, we're American, so who cares."

"Right, American! Mom, have a great Mother's Day, I wish I could join you and Grandma."

"Me, too. You would've enjoyed what I planned."

"I know, it's a great plan. In style and luxury, perfectly suited for Emily Gilmore, you, on the other hand…."

"I can appreciate luxury like any other," Lorelai protested Rory's mocking.

"Sure, and you'll have a great time, and I want to hear all about it next time we talk. I love you. Say 'Hi' to Grandma and Grandpa and kiss Leo for me."

"I will. Bye, Hon, love you. Say 'Hi' to Logan," Lorelai switched the phone off, and held it close to her heart for a few seconds, before getting under the shower for one last refreshing rinse, ahead of the heavy stuff of the day.

She sat on the little tiled bench in the stall, and turned her head up towards the showerhead, letting the water stream down her face and front of her body. Things were constantly changing and moving quickly. It was frightening and yet exciting at the same time. She shook her head and fondly stroked her grand belly in slow circular movements, momentarily smiling to herself, before looking straight ahead with a sober expression on her face, her thoughts drifting again.

Some minutes later, Lorelai, in minimal make up, with her long dark curls loosely falling over her shoulders and down her back, dressed in faded jeans, an eggplant colored v — neck sleeveless tunic in crinkled cotton voile with a drawstring tie just below her breasts and plain black flip flops on her feet, majestically descended the stairs to the living room.

"Hi, Mom."

Emily, who was sitting on the couch, leafing through a magazine, with Mel Brooks next to her, looked up and quickly scanned her daughter head to toe, prior to standing up.

"Hello, Lorelai," she managed to say before Lorelai surprised her.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"Because it's Mother's Day and you're my mother and that's what you do with mothers, especially on mother's Day. You hug them and say 'I love you'."

Emily seemed shocked. She stood frozen and speechless in Lorelai's embrace before responding.

"Thank you," she reciprocated with a quick squeeze. "I love you, too."

Lorelai's expression shone as she pulled away from their stiff yet warm embrace. She tucked her long hair behind her ears and folded her arms across her prominent belly, as she and her mother timidly eyed each other a lingering moment longer.

Emily nervously shifted her gaze before looking into Lorelai's eyes. She lightly touched Lorelai's large abdomen.

"You look nice. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, nothing new since Friday. Well, maybe a few new pounds."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're even smaller than you were with Leo at this stage."

Lorelai shrugged. "Really? It doesn't feel that way. So," she turned and walked towards the kitchen, with Emily following her, "can I get you anything to drink?"

"Well, Luke offered earlier, but I declined."

"You declined?" Lorelai interrupted, chuckling, reminded of the exact same word she and Luke had tossed around a short while earlier.

"Yes, I declined, but I wouldn't mind something now."

"Good. So what will it be," Lorelai stood before Emily and animatedly gestured with her hands as she talked, "Coffee, tea, iced tea, soda, water, beer, cookies and milk, crackers and juice? That's the real hard stuff, so only if you're not driving…."

Emily smiled, patiently waiting for Lorelai to finish her beverage list.

"Coffee would be fine."

"Coffee it is. Of course, I'll just have me some plain water…" she mumbled to herself.

Emily looked down. "Lorelai, for heaven's sake, why does your dog keep following me everywhere?" she pointed to Mel Brooks sitting at her feet, looking up at her, happily wagging his tail. "Can't the dog see that I simply don't like it?"

"He's not a seeing eye dog, Mom."

"Oh, how lovely. And why is that huge black cat always here?" she pointed towards Rory's room, where the cat quietly sat in the entrance, peacefully grooming itself.

"Because that's his size and color?"

"Lorelai, you know perfectly well what I mean. I thought you said it belonged to the neighbors."

"Well, Licorice does officially belong to Morey and Babette, but Mel Brooks likes him, so we often let him come over," Lorelai put her hand to her mouth and then whispered, "M.B. here is not a very social being, his E.Q. is not very high, lacking in social skills the poor soul, so any one who agrees to befriend him, is welcome."

Emily shook her head and compressed her lips, listening to her daughter's nonsense.

"Besides," Lorelai went on, now using her normal voice once again, "Licorice learned to use Mel Brook's dog flap," she pointed to it in the kitchen door, "so really, he can come and go as he pleases," she shrugged in resignation.

"And what about those fish?" Emily pointed towards the living room.

"What about them?"

"That five foot aquarium, and also that massive walk in cage in the garage with those two cavies."

"New and Guinea."

"You can't even park a car in there any longer."

"We never parked our cars in the garage, and it hasn't even been a garage since the renovations nearly four years ago."

"I swear Lorelai, this place is becoming a full menagerie."

Lorelai was pleased that she rarely took such comments straight to heart any longer. She wasn't easily annoyed, but rather found herself mostly amused by her mother.

She teased in a southern drawl. "Yes, I wonder what Tennessee would have to say. At least our animals aren't glass," then she switched back to her regular accent. "Mom, you know Leo loves all these pets, and he's even learning how to care for them. It's educational and good for him emotionally. It's Luke that has a problem with it."

"Well, Luke is absolutely right about this. Leo shouldn't get too attached to those animals. It's damaging. Before you know it, they'll die and…."

Lorelai was now somewhat alarmed, on the defensive. "They won't die," she interjected, stopping Emily in mid sentence. "I've learned to care for them, I swear, and we have Luke. He's great at keeping pets alive, though he doesn't particularly like them. But, he never once killed a pet, he won't let them die," Lorelai responded almost frantic.

"Lorelai, honestly. It's a miracle if a fish survives its first swim around the tank and those New Guinea pigs barely live a couple of years. Everyone knows it's devastating to a child when a pet dies."

"You know what, Mom? It is, it is devastating, but it's part of the life cycle. This death thing sucks, but that's how it is."

"Well, I'd hate to see Leo go through the five stages of mourning all because of a ridiculous fish, even if it is golden, or a silly creature named New or Guinea or whatever," she sighed and paused, closely observing Lorelai, who was making herself busy, preparing the coffee. "And incidentally, what are you planning to do about Leo's hair?"

Lorelai turned around to face her mother. "What? How is that incidentally, Mom? From pet mourning to Leo's hair?"

"Perhaps you haven't noticed, but his hair is growing over his ears again and it's practically covering his eyes. It's simply unhealthy, Lorelai, and quite frankly, I don't find it very aesthetic, either."

"Well, we like it that way. Besides, a boy his age doesn't need to hear or see everything, Mom."

"Pretty soon when his silky curls grow down to his shoulders and with his beautiful big blue eyes, he'll be mistaken for a girl, so you won't have to worry any longer about what a boy his age should or should not hear and see."

"That'll be a miracle. Luke and I have given up on having the girl we've always wanted," she grinned at Emily, and handed her the fresh cup of coffee. "In any case, when he goes off to the Tibetan Monks' summer camp next month, they'll shave it all off anyway. 'Till then, we shall not touch a hair of this child's head," she raised her brows in defiance, and poured some low fat cream into her mother's cup.

Emily shook her head. "Fine, I won't say another word."

Just then Leo came rushing in, with Richard and Luke close behind him.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Lorelai caught him in her arms before he crashed into her sensitive belly. She hugged him in his excitement and ruffled his big curls, giving Emily a teasing smile, making sure she noticed.

"What? What?"

"I drived the car."

"You drove the car? Whose car did you drive?"

"Grandpa. I turned the wheel," he showed her.

"Wow, Grandpa let you sit like a driver and turn the steering wheel?"

"And the horn."

"Ah! He let you honk the horn, too? Was it fun?" Lorelai put her hands on his shoulders and marched him out to the living room, with everyone else in tow, including Mel Brooks and the cat.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Sweetie.'

"Grandpa car, it's fun."

"It was fun, huh? Good, that's fantastic. Now, do you want to show Grandma how to give the fish breakfast?"

Without any hesitation, Leo took Emily's hand. "Grandma, come see the fish."

"Well, I don't know if I should. Will they bite me?" she joked and accompanied it with an animated frightened expression.

Leo giggled and looked at his parents for reassurance. They both grinned back at him, and Lorelai shrugged, opening her eyes wide, showing Leo that she also thought grandma had been silly.

"They don't bite you. Don't put your hands in, right Mommy?"

"Right."

Leo pulled Emily towards the fish tank. "Grandpa come look," he beckoned Richard as well.

Lorelai and Luke left Leo with his grandparents and went upstairs to finish packing Lorelai's overnight bag.

"What's the matter?" Luke massaged Lorelai's shoulder, noticing she was being awfully quiet.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," she blurted out, facing Luke, holding a shoe in each hand.

At first Luke calmly shrugged, "Naturally," he replied. But when he saw Lorelai's stern expression, he became dumbfounded. "What, now, right this moment? Is Rory…."

"She told me today that she and Logan are going to get married soon."

"When did they get engaged?"

"They haven't yet, but they've discussed it a lot and she said they'll get married soon."

"So, Rory's not pregnant?"

"Not yet. It's just a matter of time, though. A short time, probably. I heard it in her voice."

"Her voice sounded soon to be pregnant?"

"Luke, I just know, okay?"

"But that's good that they're marrying, right? They love each other, you kept saying they'd get married."

"Eventually, in 20 years. I can't be a grandmother, Luke. I'm not done being a mother," she pointed to her belly with the shoes that she still held in her hands.

"You'll never be done being a mother. It's a lifetime job, you have tenure for life, Remember? You explained that to me so well," he rubbed her back and took the shoes from her hands to pack them.

"I know. God, I'm such a horrible mother. I'm reacting just like I did when she first told me she was moving in with Logan. I should be happy for Rory, and all I can think about is how old I feel."

"You're not horrible, you're the finest mother there is. Hey, I wanted to have kids with you, remember?" he placed his hands on her protruding belly. "You've got to be some incredible, high ranking, wizard mother for me to decide that."

Lorelai rolled her tongue in her mouth and sighed. "You think?" she showed him a weak smile.

"I'm sure."

She hugged him tightly. "I just want Rory to be happy. I know she's happy with Logan, that's enough for me. And I know she'll be a terrific mother, I know it."

"Of course she will. She's experienced the greatest one."

"I just hope I'll be able to fit into a decent dress by the time of their wedding."

"I'm sure they'll set the date accordingly," he gave her a tight squeeze before she let go of him, able to laugh now.

"Are you going to take Leo to the Dragonfly tomorrow morning?" Lorelai inquired as she started to gather some oils and creams she wanted to take with her.

"Sure."

Lorelai frowned at Luke.

"What? Was that a trick question? He loves daycare."

She shrugged. "I know. But, I'm always there. Well, not there in the actual daycare room, but he knows I'm there somewhere in the Inn, Leo knows I'm around, and tomorrow I won't be."

"I'll leave my cell on and Mary or Brenda will call me, and I'll be at the Inn in two minutes if I'm needed."

"He might not want to go at all," she pouted.

"I won't take him if he doesn't want to go, okay?" he rubbed her back.

"Okay," she smiled at him, relieved that he understood her. He always seemed to get her. "And remember, he has Miss Patty's modern dance and fitness class at four."

Luke sighed. "Yes, I remember."

"He can't skip that, Luke. Apart from the fact that he loves it, and his best friends go there as well, he has a training schedule to maintain, if he's to one day dethrone Kirk at the Dance Marathon. He's our only hope at the moment. Maybe, just maybe this one," she rubbed her belly, "is our additional hope. But, we don't know that yet. So until then, he has to continue with the grueling preparations."

Luke affectionately rubbed her belly, too. "Hmmm. Maybe, just maybe, this one will be lucky enough to have the Dance Marathon canceled by the time he's eligible for it," he gave Lorelai a wicked smile.

Lorelai dropped her jaw. "Never! The Gilmore Danes dynasty shall rule the Dance Marathon for generations. Don't give up, Hon."

Luke nodded, mocking the absurdity as he zipped up Lorelai's packed bag and picked it up.

"Come on," Luke took her hand and started heading out the bedroom.

"Wait!" Lorelai walked over to the night table. "The envelope for my mother," she picked it up and joined Luke.

Luke carried Lorelai's bag downstairs, and she followed him down.

"Mom."

'Yes?" Emily turned around and headed towards Lorelai from where she'd been standing by the fish tank with Leo and Richard and Mel Brooks at their feet.

"Are you going somewhere?" Emily pointed at the bag.

"This is for you." Lorelai handed her the unsealed envelope.

Emily frowned, "For Mom on Mother's Day, 2009," she read out loud and opened it. She took the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it, catching the tickets just in time before they fell out.

Gradually, her eyes opened wider and wider in total surprise as she skimmed over the details, but she quickly recovered her poise.

She started to slowly read out loud, stoically maintaining her composure. "Itinerary. Mother's Day, Sunday, May 10th, 2009. 10:30 AM - Limo pick up from Stars Hollow. Lunch served en route. 1 PM - ETA in NYC. Check in to The New York Palace Hotel. 3 PM — A Chorus Line: The Sing a long. Gerald Schoenfeld Theatre," she briefly checked the two tickets that were enclosed.

"See? It's your favorite show, but it's the new sing along version. They'll have a large screen above the stage with all the words, so the audience can sing along. Not that you need the screen, you know all the words by heart," Lorelai talked animatedly, trying to excite her mother.

Emily seemingly ignored Lorelai and went on reading from the page.

"7 PM — Dinner at Sardi's."

"You know Mom, with all the caricatures on the walls," Lorelai noticed Emily's blank stare at her. "I made the reservation weeks ago."

"Monday, May 11th, Post Mother's Day. 08:30 till 09:30 — Breakfast. 09:30 till 11:00 — The NY Palace Hotel Spa: Aroma Therapy Massage and Palace Facial Royale."

Lorelai shrugged at her mother. "Well, we deserve royalty treatment. You can have a Seaweed Purifying Wrap instead, if you want. They also have a Manhattan Miracle Massage, but I felt it would take more than divine intervention for the both of us."

Emily pressed her lips in a small, barely distinct smile, which managed to slightly encourage Lorelai.

"And, they also have waxing services at the spa. Lip, chin, half leg, full leg, full back, bikini, Brazilian, knuckles, but we don't need the added torture, do we?"

Emily kept her controlled smile and went on reading.

"Noon till 3 PM — MOMA museum, lunch at Terrace 5 café on site. 3:30 PM — Hotel check out and limo pick up. 6:15 PM — ETA at Gilmore Mansion, Hartford."

Emily finished reading, nonchalantly refolded the paper and put it and the tickets back into the envelope.

"Well, this is all very nice, but I can't possibly go," she tried to hand the envelope back to Lorelai, who simply ignored the gesture.

"What? Mom?" Lorelai felt Luke rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"I can't just go, Lorelai. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, we promised Leo we'd take him to the zoo today. That's what we came for, remember?"

"He's still going to the zoo. Luke and Dad are taking him. What's number two?"

"Luke can go to the zoo? I thought he had to work."

"Emily, I don't work weekends."

"Mom, you know Luke is free on weekends. He hasn't worked on weekends, unless an emergency came up, in nearly three years."

"I wasn't aware it was a permanent arrangement. After all, you stopped working weekends and then went back to working them."

"Once in a while I do."

"Every other weekend."

"Every third weekend, and Leo can stay with me if he wants to. Wait, why are we discussing our working schedules? Mom, Leo is going to the zoo as promised. Don't worry about that. Now, number two excuse."

"I need to check my planner. I think I might already have something planned for tomorrow."

"Emily, you're entirely free tomorrow," Richard interjected from the corner of the room where he and Leo were still observing the assortment of colored fish in the aquarium.

"How would you know?"

"I know. I checked."

"Richard, you went through my day planner without asking me?'

"Yes I did, you've never kept it a secret, Emily. And, I also made sure none of your DAR gals had any ridiculous last minute plans for you."

"You did what?"

"Mom, apparently, you're entirely available tomorrow," she gave her a mischievous grin, quite aware by now that her mother was truly taken by surprise by the gesture, and nervous about spending some alone time with her, just as much as she was about it. "So, what's excuse number three?"

"Daddy," Leo, pulled Richard with him, and came up to Luke, who was still standing beside Lorelai, "I want to drink."

"Okay," Luke lightly rested his hand on Leo's nape, "let's get you something to drink. Richard, would you like another glass of iced tea?" Luke asked, leading them off to the kitchen.

"So, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have an excuse number three?"

"These are not excuses, Lorelai. Obviously, I'm not prepared. I didn't bring anything for an overnight stay."

"Mom, your suitcase is in Dad's trunk. It's all been arranged."

"Your father packed my bag? That's just wonderful. Now, I feel so relaxed. In fact, I'm relieved. I'm sure I have everything I'll need for a jungle trip."

"Good. New York, jungle. Same difference. In that case, you're better packed than I am."

Emily grimaced and shook her head.

But Lorelai felt that her mother was starting to break, coming around to the notion of a surprise day and a half trip with her daughter.

"Relax, Mom. I showed Esther what to pack on Friday. I'm sure you have everything."

"How wonderful, Esther. Even better. The incompetent woman doesn't even know the difference between a chemise and a blouse."

"Is there really such a difference?"

Emily gave Lorelai a condescending stare.

"Well, any packing blunders are on me this weekend. So, what do you say, Mom?"

Emily shifted in place, and nervously held the envelope in front of her. "It seems like a very finely planned couple of days, Lorelai. I can tell."

"I know you can, after all, you have vast experience organizing events for the DAR."

"Everything is first class quality."

"Thank you, Mom, I tried to book the best and most enjoyable venues."

"I guess I always knew you were a classy woman, who had an eye for the elite and the luxury," Emily closely watched her daughter with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm not a classy woman," Lorelai protested, almost offended. "I don't have an eye for luxury!"

Emily wickedly smiled at Lorelai. "The Palace Hotel. It's very lavish and expensive."

Lorelai sighed, calming down, realizing what her mother was trying to do. She licked the corner of her lips in satisfaction. "Well, I am in the lodging biz, I have my connections," she shrugged. "It's for you, the extravagance is a treat for you, Mom. So, what do you say?"

"Well, who is going with me, if I do agree to go? Which I'm not saying I will, but I'm certainly not going alone, if I do go."

Lorelai looked to the ceiling, realizing that her mother wasn't about to miss any dramatic opportunity. She cleared her throat and gestured towards herself and the bag on the floor.

"Unless, of course, Naomi, you prefer to take you less perfect daughter, Wynonna."

Emily reacted with her first obvious contented grin, since first learning of the surprise Mother's Day excursion.

Just then, Luke walked in and picked up the bag.

"The limo's here," he explained and walked out holding the bag, with Mel Brooks close on his tracks and Leo and Richard joining him at the door.

"Are you sure it's wise to go on such a trip in your condition, only three weeks before your due date?"

"Let's see, a luxury hotel, Broadway musical, relaxing spa treatments, exquisite dining and an inspiring museum with no work in sight. Yes, sounds quite detrimental to a pregnant woman."

"It's over a two hour car ride, Lorelai."

"That's why we got the stretch limo, so I can stretch out and rest during the journey. You can, too, if you like."

"I know you, Lorelai. I'm sure you didn't hire a stretch limo, I'm surprised you hired one at all."

"You're right, but I can certainly stretch my imagination imagining it is. Anyway, there's still plenty of space to recline and rest. It's not a tank."

Emily candidly smiled at Lorelai, and then pointed to her feet, once again changing her expression to a scornful, disapproving look.

"You're not seriously thinking of wearing those. What are they?"

"Flip flops.'

"You wear those to the beach, in California."

"It's New York City. You can wear anything or nothing at all, if you want. Besides, they did mention a Californian type forecast for today and tomorrow."

"They're rubber."

"So?"

"Rubber is very unhealthy, especially in the heat. You'll get sores and fungus and your feet will smell."

"That's exactly what the spa's for, Mom. Get rid of all my fungi," Lorelai turned Emily around, placed her hands on her shoulders and started to push her towards the door.

"Mom, I'm starting to see what you mean about this trip affecting me in my condition. I didn't really believe it would be totally stress — free, but maybe I should reconsider…."

"Perhaps I should've taken a midwife's crash course, just in case," Emily turned to teasingly smile at Lorelai, who grinned back at her as she continued to lead her out.

Richard and Luke had already placed the bags in the limo's trunk and were watching Leo climb over the seats, trying out all the gadgets he could operate.

While Emily approached the car, Lorelai called out to Luke from the porch.

He left Leo with his grandparents and walked over to Lorelai's side.

"Hon, I left my new glasses on the vanity table upstairs, could you please get them for me? I need to preserve all my energy for this terrifying weekend," she flashed him a nervous smile.

A minute later Luke returned and handed Lorelai her glasses, which she placed in her handbag.

She affectionately placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Will you come take Leo and say goodbye?" she requested and turned to walk to the limo.

Luke held on to her shoulders and stopped her from leaving. He kissed her again, holding her face between his palms, slipping his tongue deep into her inviting mouth.

When they let their mouths free, as they both caught their breath, Lorelai cocked her head and smiled at Luke in sympathy.

"Abandonment issues, huh. The sucking face therapy is good, though" she compressed her smiling lips.

Luke dismissed her jibe. "Have a good Mother's Day. Remember, you're the best mother ever," he emphasized the last word.

Lorelai coyly licked the corner of her mouth. "How about wife?"

"Best wife ever…"

"Person?"

"Best person ever..."

"Lover?"

"The best lover ever…"

"Friend?"

Luke paused and took a deep breath as Lorelai warmly gazed into his eyes, waiting for his response.

He kissed her and drew her in for a lingering tight hug.

"You're the finest, most understanding," he whispered in her ear, "most supportive and devoted friend. Ever…."

Lorelai turned her head, "You, too, Hon," she whispered in his ear. "I love you, you know? Separation anxiety and all."

"I do know. I love you too," he took her hand and they walked together down towards the limo.

"I hope you and Leo have a fun time when I'm away," she squeezed his hand.

"Oh, we will."

"You can finally pig out on celery and carrot sticks and have grapefruit for dessert, and have a crazy party with the Reverend and the Rabbi and then clean the house and bathe Mel Brooks again."

"Mel Books," Luke remarked.

"Benda…," they shared a chuckle, thinking about the way Leo phonologically simplified some hard to pronounce words. But they never laughed or joked about it to his face or with anyone else.

"He's such a sweetheart. We're so lucky," Lorelai glanced at Luke, who nodded in agreement.

"So, you'll have fun? Promise?" she pulled on his arm.

"Yeah, lots of fun stuff to do together," Luke answered, wrapping his arm around Lorelai's expanding waist.

"And you'll let him sleep in our bed if he's scared?"

"Leo?"

"Mel Brooks."

Luke flared his nostrils and took a deep breath, before he saw Lorelai grinning. "I'll insist that he sleeps in our bed, if he's scared."

"Mel Brooks?'

"Leo."

"Good. Now, don't forget I'll need an ice pack, a face pack, and a six pack for when I return."

"Are you sure the face pack is necessary? You're getting a royal facial."

"Royale."

"Royal, royale, imperial, regal, all for your Majesty. And don't let them touch your eyebrows," he looked into her eyes and traced her brows with his thumb.

"What's wrong with my eyebrows?" she frantically raised her brows.

"Nothing. You weren't listening. I said DON'T let them touch your eyebrows."

"Are they too bushy, unruly, dark…. I don't want to look like Groucho…."

Luke sealed her lips, tenderly kissing her. "Please don't let them change anything. I love it all," he emphasized pushing her hair behind her ear, looking intently into her eyes for a moment.

"Leo," Luke bent down and called to his son, who was still enjoying the back seat of the limo, "come here, we're going to the zoo with Grandpa. Let's go and have fun at the zoo," he urged Leo out of the car and picked him up once he was out.

Emily and Richard kissed goodbye before she got into the limo. Lorelai followed suit.

Luke crouched near the limo's open door and sat Leo on his lap. He leaned over to kiss Lorelai goodbye and then held Leo close to her so that the two could also embrace and say their farewells.

Lorelai hugged Leo tightly and kissed his neck loudly, which made him giggle.

"Mommy, where you going?"

"To New York."

"New Ork? Why?"

"Because, Grandma and I have things to do in New York."

"Why?"

"Because, it's Mother's Day, remember? We're going for Mother's Day, Sweetie."

"I wanna go with Mommy," he held on tightly to her neck.

"Honey, it's only for Mommy and Grandma. And you're going to the zoo, did you forget? That's fun! What animals are you going to see at the zoo?" she soothingly rubbed his back.

"No, Mommy!"

"How about a roaring lion?" Lorelai gave the roar of her lifetime, nearly devouring her son in the process.

Leo started to laugh, his whole body rocking with delight.

"And maybe you'll see an elephant," Lorelai hooted her make believe trunk better and louder than any Dumbo, and Leo laughed even harder and let Luke take him back into his arms and sit on his lap, off of Lorelai.

"See, you're going to have a great time at the zoo with Daddy and Grandpa, and you can tell me all about it tomorrow. I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Lorelai, he can't understand the concept of tomorrow yet. Just tell him soon, you'll be home soon," Lorelai heard Emily pipe in from the seat next to hers inside the limo.

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough," she mumbled and saw Luke's sympathetic smile.

"Lorelai!"

"What? I said the MOMA can't come soon enough. I just love me some art."

Surprisingly, Emily reacted with a short laugh. "Honestly Lorelai, your humor sometimes…."

Lorelai smoothed out Leo's hair and then Luke stood up with him in his arms and closed the car's door.

"Marcus, please take good care of our gals," Richard told the driver as the limo backed out of the driveway.

Lorelai waved out of the open window and air kissed her family.

"Leo, wave goodbye to Mommy and Grandma," Luke started to wave and Leo joined in, as the two men and a boy and his dog, watched the vehicle with the ladies inside it, drive away.

"Okay, who wants to go to the zoo?" Luke raised an ecstatic, wriggling Leo into the air, and held him above his head, as they all walked back into the house to get their stuff.

"Me! Me! Me!"

Lorelai and Emily sat next to each other in utter silence as the limo glided out of Stars Hollow.

A couple of minutes into the ride, Lorelai opened the bar in front of them, and took out a beautiful blue colored glass bottle.

"Mom, can I offer you some chilled fake champagne?" she gestured with the bottle, holding a tall champagne glass in her other hand. "Actually, you can have some of the real stuff, if you prefer," she added.

"No, no, fake champagne will do fine. It's not even noon yet."

Lorelai filled the glass and handed it to her mother.

"The champagne may be fake, but I guarantee this whole trip is not," Lorelai added as she poured herself a glass, as well.

"Thank you, Lorelai. Thank you for all of this," Emily daintily held her glass and warmly smiled at her daughter.

Lorelai beamed and pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, as she often did when she felt self-conscious.

"You're welcome, Mom," she raised her glass and tilted it towards her mother for a toast.

"Here's to a Manhattan Miracle Mother's Day," Lorelai added with a radiant, contagious grin, which Emily reciprocated with her own, as they gently tinkled their glasses before taking a sip.

Emily savored the beverage and then suddenly contorted her face, staring at the glass in her hand. "Lorelai, what is this drink? Are you sure it doesn't have any alcohol in it? I think I can detect some alcohol. Perhaps you shouldn't be having any."

Lorelai sat back, rested her bare feet on the seat in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Ooooh, boy…." 


End file.
